That's harrasment Sir!
by CaptainJay
Summary: J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accro!...Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en dire autant Gwen.
1. Un grain de désir

_Nouvelle histoire. Je ne sais pas où elle part mais je suis obsedée par cette idée depuis un moment. Vous me connaissez, j'aime pas Gwen donc...GwenBashing! J'espère faire de cette fiction quelquechose de vraiment aboutie. Mais ne vous attendez pas trop à ce que je poste régulièrement. Je vais essayer mais je suis en plein dans mes partiels et j'ai des tas d'autres histoires sur le feu. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux._

* * *

><p>C'était un beau matin de matin sur Cardiff, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'air toujours froid, mais pas assez pour faire peur à Ianto Jones qui rejoignait son travail à pied, profitant de la vue incroyable dont il bénéficiait sur la baie. Un sac de viennoiseries à la main, le Gallois se dépêcha de rejoindre l'office de tourisme. Il y avait quelqu'un qui attendait son café avec impatience.<p>

Ianto pénétra dans l'enceinte du Hub avec un sourire. C'était étrange mais...même si c'était ici que Lisa était morte à peine quelques mois auparavant, il n'y a que dans ces lieux que le jeune homme se sentait réellement en sécurité. Une légère douleur à la poitrine se fit savoir à la mention de Lisa mais Ianto pouvait désormais respirer normalement lorsqu'il pensait à elle. L'incroyable jeune femme qu'il avait aimé était morte à Londres malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu croire. L'équipe n'avait fait que briser les chaînes qui le retenaient à son passé douloureux, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire sans aide.

Ianto avait eu toutes les phases du deuil et il avait désormais envie de vivre, de nouveau, recommencer sans répéter ses erreurs. Et cela commençait par son patron. Jack avait pris la décision de lui laisser une seconde chance et Ianto, de ne plus jamais le trahir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées maussades par un hurlement de la part de sa chère Myfawny. Avec un sourire, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour faire oeuvre de sa magie et préparer un café pour toute l'équipe.

Le jeune Gallois s'affairait tranquillement à la machine, profitant du calme du Hub pour se calmer. Cela faisait des mois que toute la débacle avec Lisa avait eu lieu mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les choses s'étaient améliorées. Tosh, bien sûr, le traitait avec toujours beaucoup de gentillesse. Owen, le traitait désormais avec indifférence après avoir vu que la colère ne menerrai à rien. Ianto avait compris la leçon. Gwen, qui le regardait entre un mélange de pitié, qu'elle croyait être de la compassion, et de condescendance. Et Jack, qui le traitait avec respect et chaleur, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, se comportant comme un ami pour Ianto.

Enfin, un ami n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mot pour décrire l'attitude de son patron. Bien sûr, il faisait attention à lui demander comment il allait, à lui offrir un sourire lorsqu'il voyait que Ianto plongeait trop profondément dans ses pensées obscures. Il était un véritable soutien dont le jeune homme avait réellement besoin. Mais...mais il y avait une autre facette de l'attitude de son patron qui ravissait le jeune Jones.

Son patron avait flirter avec lui depuis son premier jour. Ianto avait répondu innocement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de son employeur et, ça lui plaisait que quelqu'un lui offre un peu de répit dans sa double vie. Le Gallois avait cru que cela s'arrêterait après Lisa et pourtant, depuis quelques semaines déjà, le Capitaine avait repris son flirt, l'ammenant à un niveau totalement différent que leur petit jeu précedemment. Cela semblait plus...sérieux.

Jack s'amusait souvent à se tenir derrière lui, à peine à quelques millimètres, la moindre parcelle de son corps frôlant celui de son subordonné. Et Ianto avec difficulté parvenait à cacher le frisson qui le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Ou encore, à frôler ses doigts lorsqu'il lui remettait son café ce qui amenait irrémédiablement une rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il versait la première tasse de café. Il sentait un regard brûlant parcourir son corps, de sa nuque à ses cuisses, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. S'il ce qu'il soupçonnait été vrai, son patron était sûrement à la porte de la cuisine, accoudé à la chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse avec un sourire à damner tous les saints.

"Bonjour." déclara une voix profonde dans son dos et Ianto n'eut pas le temps de retenir le frisson qui le prit.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'empoigner la tasse et de se retourner, pas certain de pouvoir faire face à son capitaine.

**...**

Jack Harkness n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi et cette nuit n'avait pas fait exception. C'est pourquoi il était déjà le pied à l'oeuvre aussi tôt dans la matinée alors qu'aucun de ses employés ne s'étaient encore montrés. L'alarme du Hub le fit sourire et Jack vint se poster derrière une paroi de verre de son bureau afin d'observer à loisir son employé aussi matinal.

Ianto Jones, le magnifique Gallois comme il aimait l'appeler, se tenait près du bureau de Tosh, incroyablement irrésistible dans un costume noir, un deux-pièces, fait suffisament rare pour le souligner, rehaussé d'une chemise rouge. Jack grogna légèrement, la journée s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu si Ianto avait décidé de le soumettre à cette torture. Le jeune homme venait d'ailleurs de disparaître dans la cuisine après un sourire pour le pterodactyl. L'affection qu'il portait pour la bête ne le rendait que plus mignon aux yeux du Capitaine. Il n'y avait que Ianto Jones pour s'enticher d'un dinosaure. Quoique Jack l'aimait également beaucoup. Après tout, elle lui avait offert un bon moment avec le corps chaud de Jones pressé contre lui, ses lèvres irrésistibles à peine à quelques centimètres des siennes. C'est un souvenir qui l'occupait souvent lors de ses nuits solitaires.

Jack hésita un long moment entre rester dans son bureau et attendre que le jeune homme vienne à lui ou bien aller à lui directement. La deuxième option était trop tentante pour qu'il y résiste. D'un pas enjoué, le Capitaine se hâta de descendre rejoindre son subordonné.

Arrivé à la porte de la cuisine, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'observer en silence le jeune homme travailler sur la machine à café. Et comme toujours, cela sentait délicieusement bon. Harkness profita que son employé ne l'avait pas encore remarqué pour profiter du calme qui accompagnait le Gallois. Jack adorait leur flirt, il adorait voir le jeune homme frissonner sous son regard ou rougir par un de ses clins d'oeil mais il aimait particulièrement le voir aussi détendu comme s'il reprenait enfin goût à la vie après la perte importante qu'il avait vécu. Jack aspirait à le voir sans son masque de professionnalisme si souvent. Ianto était trop mignon pour que son visage garde une expression aussi impersonnelle sur lui.

Le Capitaine laissa glisser son regard sur la nuque dégagée de son subordonnée et rien qu'en voyant ce bout de peau qu'il aspirait désespérément embrasser, il sentait déjà son corps réagir. La journée allait être un véritable défi mais rien qui ne fasse peur au Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il continua sa progression et retraça des yeux les épaules du jeune homme qui semblaient soudainement se tendre. L'Immortel haussa un sourcil et un sourire charmeur prit place sur ses lèvres, Ianto l'avait déjà remarqué mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer sa petite inspection. Il suivit la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme avant d'arriver à une superbe chute de reins que la veste de costume soulignait parfaitement. Enfin ses yeux se déposérent sur le fessier de son majordome et Jack sentit son pantalon se faire plus étroit à cette vue. Il s'y attarda longuement et se lécha les lèvres, conscient que son regard rendait inconfortable son employé qui devait déjà arboré une rougeur adorable sur ses pomettes. Il finit par les cuisses, qu'il devinait musclées, et comme un flash, la vue de ces cuisses entourant sa taille s'insinua dans son esprit, rendant complétement douloureuse son entrejambe. Il allait devoir s'occuper de cela plus tard.

Il attrapa le frisson qui parcourut son ami et se décida à mettre fin à sa torture...pour l'instant tout du moins.

"Bonjour." déclara-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il vit le jeune homme prendre une profonde respiration avant de se retourner vers lui.

**...**

Ianto se retourna et comme d'habitude, il ne s'était pas trompé, son patron était bien dans la position qu'il avait deviné. Ces yeux se balladèrent rapidement sur la tenue de son patron. Habituelle pour le bas et Jack avait opté pour sa chemise bleue ciel avec ses bretelles rouges. Sur tout autre, Ianto aurait été horrifié de cette association de couleur, pourtant assez populaire, mais elle avait le don de souligner l'azur de ces yeux. Son regard fut attiré par la bosse qui se dessinait sous le pantalon de son patron. Ianto sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge et malgré lui, son corps réagir à cette vue.

"Bon...bonjour Monsieur." répondit-il en essayant de maîtriser son corps, les yeux rivés au sol alors que ses joues chauffaient déjà.

Jack laissa son sourire se faire plus tendre. Un Ianto Jones gêné était craquant. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'avait rien perdu de son entrejambe croissante mais Jack n'allait pas s'en cacher. Il désirait le jeune homme et il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire. Il voulait que le Ianto le sache et qu'après, il décide de ce que lui voulait même si, à en juger par sa réaction, Jack était sur la bonne voie.

Le Capitaine se dirigea vers le Gallois d'une démarche presque féline. Il se plaça devant lui avec un sourire et le jeune homme releva ses yeux magnifiques sur lui. Jack lui offrit un sourire avant de désigner la tasse de café du jeune homme accompagné d'un 'je peux?' à peine soufflé. Ianto hocha la tête avant de lui tendre et son patron l'a récupéra, prenant soin d'envelopper sa paume autour de sa main. Le jeune homme déglutit sans quitter des yeux l'homme en face de lui qui prit une gorgée.

Comme à chaque fois, Jack ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long gémissement en goûtant le café divin du Gallois. Il était réellement doué de ses mains. Penser aux mains de Jones n'arrangea en rien son état d'excitation à en juger par la contraction plaisante de son entrejambe à cette idée.

Ianto observa avec attention le visage de son patron pendant sa dégustation. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? Comment pouvait-il faire d'une chose aussi triviale que boire une café une véritable incitation à la débauche? Le jeune homme se demandait si la même expression prenait possession de son visage lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Ianto se recula légèrement en sentant son corps réagir de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle jusqu'à ce que son patron quitte la pièce.

Jack se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon et décida de lui laisser un peu de répit. Il savait attendre et il n'était pas nécessaire de pousser Ianto à ses limites. Il ne risquerait pas cela, Ianto était bien plus important. Jack hocha doucement la tête, notant avec plaisir que le jeune homme croisait ses mains devant son entrejambe. Il se décida alors à retourner à son bureau, prenant soin tout de même à balancer légèrement ses hanches dans une démarche sensuelle. S'asseyant derrière son bureau, Jack détendit ses jambes et, une main autour de sa tasse de café, l'autre se glissa entre ses jambes, envoyant un frisson de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Ianto se détourna de la vue du fessier de son patron lorsque celui-ci rentra dans son bureau. Le Gallois s'aggripa au comptoir et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer par de profondes respirations. Il gémit quand son entrejambe s'enfonça dans le comptoir. _Pense à quelquechose Jones et vite!...Gwen! Oui, Gwen cétait une très bonne idée! _pensa Ianto avec un soupir de soulagement en sentant son entrejambe se mettre au repos.

**...**


	2. Les addictions du Capitaine

_Nouveau chapitre écrit en cours!^^ Je sais, ça se fait pas mais je peux pas résister. Sinon je me fais tout le scénario du chapitre dans ma tête et je l'oublie quand j'ai le temps et je voudrais pas vous en priver. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Campagne de GwenBashing intensive commence.^^ Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>La matinée se passa sans réel événement. La Faille était tranquille et chacun vacait à ses occupations. Ianto était toujours autant occupé dans les archives, Owen et Tosh à leurs différences expériences et Gwen s'occupait de vérifier quelques rapports de police douteux. Quant au capitaine, il ratrappait son retard sur la paperasse bien que ses pensées se trouvaient quelques étages plus bas.<p>

Sans cesse dans son esprit, la scène de ce matin dans la cuisine se rejouait devant ses yeux. Il revoyait le visage de Ianto, mortifié de honte à l'idée que son patron puisse sentir sa réaction de plaisir évidente. S'il avait seulement idée du ravissement qui avait assailli son supérieur en constatant que le jeune homme n'était pas insensible à son désir. Jack avait dû se faire violence pour s'empêcher de plaquer le Gallois contre lui et d'aggriper son éréction dans sa paume. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir la prochaine fois. Et que dire de l'envie qui lui vrillait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur ses fines lèvres rouges? S'il s'était écouter un peu trop, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dévoré la bouche succulante de son employé. Depuis qu'il y avait goûté, le Capitaine rêvait de pouvoir de nouveau baiser les lèvres du jeune Jones mais préférerait nettement qu'il soit conscient cette fois-ci. Jack se faisait donc violence, il ne souhaitait pas que son premier baiser avec Ianto soit fait de panique. Il voulait que le jeune homme lui fasse confiance et n'ait aucun doute qu'il y aurait d'autres baisers C'est pour cela que Jack flirtait avec lui jusqu'à ses limites sans jamais les franchir. Il arriverait un moment, l'espérait-il, où Ianto prendrait les choses en main, ferait le premier pas et Jack se ferait alors un plaisir de le rattraper.

Le Capitaine fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Gwen entra dans son bureau. Jack lui lança un regard légèrement agaçé d'être interrompu dans sa réfléxion sur son jeune subordonné. L'ancienne flic se tenait devant son bureau, souhaitant apparament lui exposer quelquechose.

"Quoi?"

"Où est Ianto?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement ennuyée de ne pas avoir cette réponse.

"Il est aux archives." répondit Jack en se replongeant dans un rapport, lui arrachant un sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de son teaboy.

"Tu crois que c'est prudent?"

Jack lâcha un soupir. L'épisode du cyberman était désormais a rangé aux oubliettes. Ianto commençait enfin à se pardonner d'avoir mit tout le monde en danger de mort mais Gwen refusait d'oublier. Jack n'était pas aveugle. Elle surveillait Ianto, n'avait aucune confiance dans le jeune homme qui faisait tout pour retrouver les leurs. Elle prenait cette histoire personnelement comme si la trahison était impardonnable. Le Capitaine commençait réellement à ne pas aimer cette attitude méfiante. Lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de donner une seconde chance à Ianto, Jack s'était remis en question également. Peut-être que s'il avait fait plus attention, le Gallois aurait essayé de lui en parler. Mais non, Jack s'était contenté de considérer Ianto comme faisant parti des meubles. Il avait donc décidé que tout cela devait changer et que le jeune homme serait désormais une partie intégrante de cette équipe comme il aurait dû l'être depuis le début, qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en cas de problème. Le Gallois, avec beaucoup d'efforts, se faisait un devoir de regagner sa confiance et Jack, malgré la douleur de la trahison, avait accepté, espérant pouvoir décrocher la loyauté de Ianto. Et tous les deux avaient réussi dans leur objectif. Jack faisait désormais totalement confiance à Ianto, il était certain de sa loyauté, certain que jamais il ne le trahirait de nouveau. Et le Capitaine sentait que Tosh et Owen commençaient à le comprendre mais Gwen, elle, semblait le refuser.

"Je n'ai aucun doute sur Ianto, Gwen! Et j'apprécierai que tu ne doutes plus de mes décisions à l'avenir." répondit-il froidement.

La jeune femme le fixa, vexée, et Jack se fit un plaisir de lui démontrer qu'il était le plus fort à ce petit jeu. Un éclat de rouge détourna son attention de la galloise et Jack offrit un sourire immense au jeune homme qui se tenait poliment loin du combat entre son supérieur et sa collègue.

"Ianto!" s'exclama Jack avec un enthousiasme non feint avant de lui faire signe d'entrer et de congédier Gwen d'un regard sans appel.

L'ex-flic foudroya du regard le Gallois, qui s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Jack fronça les sourcils. Ianto semblait trop habitué à cela à son goût. Comment Gwen se comportait avec lui lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages? Il allait devoir vérifier cela sur les enregistrements vidéos. Mais pour l'instant, il avait quelquechose de beaucoup plus important à faire: ôter cette culpabilité du visage de son subordonné et faire disparaître le regard peiné, bien que très mignon, qu'il arborait. Jack alla fermer la porte avant de revenir auprès du jeune homme et de poser délicatement sa main entre ses omoplates. Le Gallois eut un petit sursaut qui amusa le Capitaine. Il releva timidement les yeux sur son patron et ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire complice que lui offrait Jack.

"Votre café Monsieur." déclara Ianto, plus détendu, en lui tendant sa tasse.

Jack se lécha les lèvres, ignorant lui-même si c'était à la perspective d'un nouveau délice ou bien parce que le jeune homme l'avait appelé _Monsieur, _ce qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. il était sûr que cela l'enverrait sur le bord lorsque Ianto prendrait possession de sa couche. Le Capitaine se secoua en sentant le désir naître de nouveau dans son ventre. Il n'vait aucune honte à ce que Ianto remarque une seconde éréction chez lui mais le but était qu'il vienne à lui et pas qu'il s'enfuisse. Une éréction par jour serait plus que suffisante, les autres seraient son petit secret à lui. Jack empoigna la tasse comme à son habitude désormais, sa main englobant celle de Ianto, et prit une gorgée sans ôter son regard du jeune homme, dont il pouvait percevoir les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Dire qu'il était déjà irrésistible comme cela, comment Jack pourrait-il résister une fois qu'il aurait découvert le Ianto sauvage et passionné, qu'il était certain, se cachait derrière son masque de parfait employé.

"Mmmh! L'une des deux choses au monde dont je suis totalement dépendant." sourit Jack en jetant un regard complice à son ami.

"Quelle est l'autre Monsieur?" demanda poliment le jeune homme.

"Tu n'en as pas une petite idée mon cher Ianto?" taquina Jack, charmeur, en haussant un sourcil équivoque.

Le Capitaine sourit, victorieux, en voyant la rougeur qu'il attendait impatiemment faire son apparition sur les pomettes hautes du jeune homme. Dans un geste qui le rassura, comme Jack l'avait compris depuis un moment, le Gallois lissa sa cravate et posa son regard sur son patron.

"Je devrais y aller Monsieur!"

"Bien sûr!" déclara Jack en hochant la tête. "Je ne doute pas que tous ces artefacts sont bien plus intéressants que je ne le suis." sourit-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau, tasse en main, le rire aux lèvres.

"N'en soyez pas aussi certain Monsieur." répondit rapidement le Gallois avant de s'enfuir, sans un regard pour son patron.

Jack resta interdit quelques secondes avant de rire légèrement puis de boire une gorgée en reprenant sa paperasse. _Oh oui! Il était sur la bonne voie._

**...**

Ianto se tenait à la porte du bureau de son patron, ses yeux glissant de Gwen au Capitaine. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient avoir remarqué sa présence. Le Gallois se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Jack n'était jamais aussi hostile envers une personne de son équipe, même lui n'avait pas eu le droit à un regard pareil après sa trahison et il n'en remercierait jamais assez son supérieur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pû retrouver le sommeil s'il avait eu cette image devant les yeux.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque son regard croisa celui de son patron et que ce dernier lui offrit un immense sourire. Ianto ne pu retenir un sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Résister à un sourire pareil de Jack Harkness était impossible, c'était comme ne pas se délecter d'un rayon de soleil après un hiver trop pluvieux. Et qu'il soit le destinataire d'un tel sourire ravit le jeune homme. Encore plus lorsque son patron l'invita à entrer en prononçant joyeusement son nom.

Il avait l'air réellement heureux de le voir et cela réchauffait Ianto. Peut-être que Jack avait réussi à le pardonner? Le jeune homme l'espérait tellement. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir voulu essayer de sauver Lisa, il regrettait simplement d'avoir dû trahir un homme tel que lui et d'avoir causé tant de souffrance et de morts. Il avait essayé et il avait échoué. Il n'était plus temps de se morfondre avec des 'et si?', il était désormais temps de vivre et de voir toutes les merveilles que la vie peut réserver.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gwen, il baissa immédiatemment les yeux. Si les autres semblaient enfin le pardonner, la jeune femme n'avait rien changé de son attitude depuis cette fameuse nuit de cauchemar. Elle lui envoyait un regard noir dès que Ianto avec le malheur de croiser son regard et lui répondait toujours avec agressivité. Mais Ianto n'avait rien à dire, après tout, il avait failli tous les faire tuer. Ce que Gwen lui faisait subir, il le méritait.

Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant l'une des grandes mains de son patron entre ses omoplates, sursautant légèrement. Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire de son patron et lui répondit, naturellement. Le Gallois tendit sa tasse à son supérieur, troublé en sentant sa main dans celle de son supérieur et resta omnibulé lorsqu'il vit la langue de son patron dessinait ses lèvres. Il sentait déjà une chaleur agréable dans le ventre et son souffle se faire plus court. Il regarda calmement son patron déguster son café et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

"Mmmh! L'une des deux choses au monde dont je suis totalement dépendant." sourit Jack en jetant un regard complice à son ami.

"Quelle est l'autre Monsieur?" demanda poliment le jeune homme.

"Tu n'en as pas une petite idée mon cher Ianto?" taquina Jack, charmeur, en haussant un sourcil équivoque.

Ianto pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité lissa sa cravate machinalement. Il était de plus en plus difficile de résister au flirt de son patron. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, une manière de se divertir dans l'atmosphère opressante de Torchwood. Ianto ne devait pas prendre ça au sérieux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être plus qu'un divertissement pour son Capitaine. Après une minute dans un silence, Ianto se décida à repartir travailler dans les archives.

"Je devrais y aller Monsieur!"

"Bien sûr!" déclara Jack en hochant la tête. "Je ne doute pas que tous ces artefacts sont bien plus intéressants que je ne le suis." sourit-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau, tasse en main, le rire aux lèvres.

"N'en soyez pas aussi certain Monsieur." répondit rapidement le Gallois avant de s'enfuir, sans un regard pour son patron.

Ianto ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de répondre mais Jack semblait avoir apprécié à entendre le petit rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de son patron alors que le jeune homme descendait les escaliers, le rouge aux joues.

**...**


	3. Love the coat

_Troisième chapitre les amis! Finalement, je suis très motivée pour cette histoire et donc, je trouve le temps d'écrire malgré mes partiels. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. _

* * *

><p>Gwen regarda avec fureur le Gallois descendre l'escalier. C'était de sa faute. Jack avait osé lui parler comme à un vulgaire subalterne en face du sous-fifre. Il était hors de question que le jeune homme s'en sorte comme ça. Elle était agent de terrain, elle méritait le respect et l'admiration de son patron pour le travail qu'elle effectuait. Elle était une pièce primordiale dans l'engrenage Torchwood alors que Ianto pourrait être facilement remplacé à tout instant. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ce qu'elle devait faire: administrer une dose de retcon à Ianto et dire à Jack que le jeune homme avait préféré tout oublier que de vivre sans la femme qu'il aimait. Jack n'y verrait rien de suspect. Après tout, elle avait failli tous les faire tuer. Et puis, si Jack lui avait parlé ainsi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se souciait de Ianto mais juste parce que son ego de leader en avait prit un coup en prenant conscience qu'elle avait eu le bon sens de se méfier de Ianto alors que lui n'y avait pas pensé. Non, c'était trop drastique et puis, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se situait la réserve de retcon. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de cela pour évincer le Gallois, elle y arriverait très bien sans. Elle était Gwen Cooper, et si elle n'avait pas réussi à briller dans la police de Cardiff, elle était maintenant la gloire de Torchwood, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ianto ne serait bientôt plus un problème. Il lui fallait juste un plan pour qu'il décide de partir.<p>

**...**

Le Capitaine monta dans son bureau sans plus de cérémonie. Il venait de passer deux heures sous la pluie et ils n'avaient même pas réussi à trouver ces foutus Weevils. Il n'aspirait qu'à s'allonger sur le canapé avec bonne boisson chaude, un café made in Ianto serait l'idéal. Il poussa un soupir en pénétrant dans son bureau. La chasse avait été plus dure que prévue, lui qui avait espéré pouvoir se défouler après l'état d'excitation constant dans lequel le mettait son plus jeune subordonné. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et Gwen avait suggeré qu'il serve d'appât. Heureusement qu'Owen les avait rejoint sinon il n'aurait pu y échapper. Elle croyait vraiment que mourir était aussi simple que boire un café?

En parlant de café, il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à recevoir celui qui accompagnait tout retour de chasse. Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et haussa les épaules pour retirer son manteau lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frôler son cou ce qui le figea instantanément. Il se détendit rapidement lorsque ces mains étrangères aggripèrent le col de son manteau et le glissèrent de ses épaules. Avec un sourire tendre, il obéit docilement et laissa le jeune homme lui retirer avant de se retourner vers lui.

Ianto était déjà en train de le raccrocher sur le porte-manteau et lissait les plis qui étaient apparus, sans même s'en rendre compte. Jack s'appuya contre son bureau et observa le Gallois prendre soin de son manteau avec un sourire tendre. Ianto semblait n'avoir pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il aimait son manteau la première fois que sa route avait croisé celle de Jack.

Le Capitaine se perdit dans ses pensées le temps de quelques minutes, le temps de se remémorer cette fameuse nuit où ses yeux bleux avaient plongé dans les iris azurs d'un sacré gallois. Il s'en souviendrait sûrement pendant des siècles. Après tout, elles étaient rares les fois où le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait été sauvé de la mort et encore moins par quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que Ianto Jones.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant une tasse de café devant lui. Et juste derrière le sourire adorable d'un certain Gallois. Jack attrapa son café avec un sourire reconnaissant et avala la première gorgée, appréciant la sensation de la tension de ses muscles le quitter. Lorsque Jack rouvrit les yeux, il était seul et la porte de son bureau était fermée. Ianto semblait avoir compris que son patron avait besoin d'être seul pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa frustration après leur chasse infructueuse. C'était de quelqu'un comme cela dont il avait besoin sur le terrain.

Jack eut alors, ce qu'il aurait pu appeler, l'idée du siècle. Il avait besoin d'un coéquiper qui anticipe ses ordres, sache reconnaître ce qui lui était nécessaire, le comprenne d'un regard pour ne pas perdre de temps. Et Ianto était tout cela. Le jeune homme savait ce dont Jack avait besoin avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser et en plus, il ne discutait pas ses ordres, ce qui était un atout précieux en situation de crise alors qu'Owen mais surtout Gwen n'en faisait qu'à leur tête si un ordre ne leur plaisait pas. Le jeune homme avait un corps svelte, ce dont il été certain après avoir passé tellement de journée à l'observer, ce qui signifiait une bonne condition physique et Jack savait qu'il était courageux, il l'avait démontré en se sacrifiant pour Tosh lors du pitoyable épisode des cannibales. Pour ne pas s'apesantir sur cet épisode macabre qui avait laissé son équipe dans un état fragile, Jack partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec une certitude. Ianto Jones serait un agent de terrain formidable et Jack s'en assurerait.

**...**

Ianto venait tout juste de refaire une tournée de café lorsque l'alarme du SAS retentit et que le Capitaine déboula, suivi de ses deux collègues, et fonça dans son bureau sans un regard pour personne. Le Gallois observa son patron et se dépêcha de distribuer les cafés. Il avait reconnu la tension dans les épaules de son patron, la chasse ne s'était sûrement pas passée comme il le souhaitait. Il ferrait mieux de lui apporter rapidement son café.

Lorsqu'il arriva au seuil du bureau de son patron, il le regarda un moment. Le Capitaine semblait perdu dans ses pensées et à en juger par sa posture impeccablement droite, elles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes. Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et Ianto ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette image incroyablement séduisante. Ianto se demanda un court moment s'il rêverait de passer ses doigts dans la tignasse brune de son supérieur désormais. Sûrement.

Lorsqu'il le vit hausser les épaules, Ianto posa le plateau et se hâta de le rejoindre. Il glissa ses mains sur le col du lourd manteau et sentit le Capitaine se figer un moment avant de se détendre et de le laisser le débarasser de son habit. Le Gallois alla le raccrocher et comme un automatisme, lissa les plis dans ce qui semblait une caresse pour tout observateur extérieur. Il adorait ce manteau, il n'avait jamais menti sur ce point. Cette laine lourde et sombre retenait l'odeur incroyable de son patron. Depuis la première fois, Ianto n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette odeur masculine qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire tourner la tête.

Le jeune homme prit une bouffée d'air, s'imprégnant des phéromones de Jack comme le ferrait un drogué de sa dose pour survivre à la journée, avant de se retourner vers son patron qui semblait dans ses pensées, apparament plus joyeuse qu'auparavant aux vues du petit sourire qui lui ornait les lèvres. Ianto espérait, un peu follement, que c'était grâce à lui.

Le Gallois le laissa tranquille pendant un moment, son Capitaine avait besoin d'un moment seul pour pouvoir laisser tomber toute cette tension et retrouve sa bonne humeur légendaire. Même toujours très beau, il était beaucoup mieux avec un sourire que cette impression sérieuse sur le visage. Il lui tendit sa tasse et Jack la prit en lui offrant un sourire avant de prendre une gorgée. Ianto profita de ce moment où son patron était aveugle pour quelques secondes pour disparaître. Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour être certain que son supérieur serait tranquille. Il était règle à Torchwood de ne pas déranger le Capitaine lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans son bureau. Avec un sourire satisfait, Ianto redescendit dans ses archives, fier d'avoir accompli son travail avec efficacité.

**...**

Jack s'était remis au travail après avoir envoyé tout le monde chez eux. Il lisait les rapports qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau tout en méditant sur sa décision de faire de Ianto un agent de terrain. Non pas qu'il doutait du jeune homme, il en était tout à fait capable et le Capitaine était certain qu'il accomplirait son travail impeccablement, comme d'habitude. Non! Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de mettre le Gallois en danger. Jack n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait faire avec. Il avait le jeune homme si fragile, si vulnérable après la mort de son amie et le Capitaine avait voulu le protéger, ne plus jamais le voir ainsi. Il n'était pas certain de supporter que Ianto passe aussi près de la mort, aussi souvent et ne pouvoir rien faire parce qu'il avait un travail à faire. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé avec ces cannibales, il avait été prit d'une fureur qui lui avait fait peur et encore parfois, il regrettait d'avoir écouté Gwen. Ces gens avaient brisé son équipe, Ianto avait failli mourir mais Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureux en voyant sa volonté de vivre. Et le Capitaine s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'il vive, heureux et longtemps. C'est pourquoi il était rétiçant à ce qu'il vienne sur le terrain.

Mais Jack voyait bien que Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de lançer un regard sur la porte lorsque les quatre autres allaient en mission. Le jeune homme voulait être utile autrement qu'en apportant du café. Jack le savait. Mais il n'osait pas demander. Il était temps que le jeune homme s'affirme dans cette équipe et c'est en temps qu'agent de terrain qu'il y arriverait. Alors le Capitaine ferrait de lui un agent de terrain et il pourrait toujours le protéger en étant son binôme. Gwen avait décidé d'être le binôme de Jack sans lui demander son avis mais maintenant elle pourrait faire équipe seule lorsqu'ils serraient sur le terrain. Après tout, elle était flic, elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule comme elle le disait si bien.

Il releva les yeux pour voir qui venait de frapper à sa porte et ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il vit Ianto, attendant patiemment un signe de son patron.

"Entre Ianto." sourit doucement Jack.

Le jeune homme s'éxécuta et vint placer une tasse de café devant son patron avant de se reculer avec un sourire.

"Je venais vous dire bonsoir Monsieur."

"Je te remercie Ianto." sourit Jack en empoignant sa tasse.

"Vous avez besoin d'autre chose avant que je parte Monsieur?" demanda poliment le jeune homme.

"Non, ça ira, je te remercie."

"Dans ce cas, bonsoir Monsieur." déclara le Gallois en s'apprêtant à sortir.

"Oh Ianto!" s'exclama le Capitaine avant qu'il ne sorte. Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui. "J'aimerai te parler de quelquechose demain. Rien de grave." sourit Jack avec un sourire rassurant en voyant le Gallois fronçer les sourcils.

"Très bien Monsieur. Passez une bonne nuit." salua Ianto avec un petit sourire.

"Oh! Je ne doute pas qu'elle sera délicieuse Ianto." sourit Jack, charmeur, en ronronnant pratiquement le nom du jeune homme.

Le Gallois rougit en entendant cela et sentit le désir du matin même reprendre possession de son ventre. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son chez lui et manqua donc le regard de décéption de son patron à l'idée que le jeune homme le quitte, quoiqu'il n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre dans ses rêves.

**...**


	4. Jones, Ianto JonesAgent Torchwood

_Nouveau chapitre, dont je suis particulièrement fière. Vous voyez, c'est un peu comme _Yesterday_ de Paul McCartney, j'en ai rêvé, dans quasiment tous les moindres détails et j'ai réussi à m'en souvenir totalement au réveil. Des fois, j'adule mon subconscient. Je lui voue même un culte. J'aurai aimé voir un moment pareil dans la série mais vu qu'on a pas eu, je vous le donne. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Parce que j'adore ma petite Myfawny. Beaucoup de contacts physiques dans ce chapitre, je pense à vous puis, il faut faire avancer les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux._

* * *

><p>Ianto entra dans le Hub, le pas lourd. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit, tracassé par le sujet de sa conversation qu'il devait avoir avec son patron. Jack avait dit que ce n'était rien mais le Gallois ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et si le Capitaine n'était plus satisfait de son travail? Torchwood était toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas en être évincé. Il avait besoin de rester là. Il lui était impossible de retourner à une vie normale, loin de Torchwood, loin de Jack Harkness.<p>

Ianto avait peur de ce que pourrait lui dire son patron. Il redoutait de monter lui apporter son café. Mais, c'était son travail et Jack lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et si Ianto avait bien appris quelquechose au cours de ses quelques mois à Torchwood, c'était que le Capitaine Harkness était un homme de confiance. Et Ianto lui donnerait sa vie. Sans hésiter.

Le jeune homme glissa son manteau de ses épaules et le plaça sur le dossier de la chaise le plus proche, prêt à affronter la journée et son patron. Il releva les yeux pour saluer sa douce Myfawny mais s'inquiéta lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas. Est-ce que quelquechose lui était arrivé cette nuit? Et si elle n'était pas rentrée?

Un léger rire le sortit de son inquiétude. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles amusées et le sourire tendre de son patron. A ses côtés Myfawny attrapait une barre de chocolat dans son bec. Ianto ne put empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ignorait que Jack pouvait s'approcher de Myfawny sans risquer sa vie. Il avait toujours refusé que son supérieur soit aussi près d'elle, de crainte d'une mauvaise réaction aux phéromones ennivrantes de son patron. Ianto ne savait que trop bien à quel point elles pouvaient rendre fou. Mais il semblait que Jack avait réussi à la charmer, comme chaque personne qu'il croisait. Le Gallois trouvait que c'était un beau spectacle de voir Jack et Myfwany interagirent ensemble.

"Bonjour!" s'exclama Jack avec un grand sourire qui lui retournait toujours l'estomac.

"Bonjour Monsieur." répliqua Ianto avec un sourire sincèrement heureux.

"Café?" demanda le patron en joignant ses mains devant lui.

"Tout de suite Monsieur." répondit le jeune homme, amusé de l'expression enfantine qui ornait les traits de son patron, avant de s'enfuir à la cuisine, non sans sentir le regard de son supérieur sur lui.

**...**

Jack était assis sur la passerelle supérieure, les pieds dans le vide, et regardait Myfwany voler devant lui. Le Capitaine aimait observer les figures aériennes de la petite, pas si petite que ça, protegée du Gallois qui peuplait ses nuits. Myfawny était dans une époque hors de son temps, seul et incomprise, tout comme lui et pourtant, tous les deux avaient la chance d'avoir Ianto Jones dans leur vie. Il partageait avant le pterodon plus que ce que l'on pouvait croire, Ianto en tête de liste. C'est pour ça que voir Myfawny voler le calmait. Parce qu'elle lui rapellait tellement son propriétaire.

Jack lança un morceau de chocolat à sa compagne du matin qui le ratrappa, remerciant son gardien par une figure de vol qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'il récompensait toujours d'un nouveau morceau de sa friandise préférée. Le Capitaine attendait patiemment que le Gallois fasse son aparition pour qu'il puisse lui faire sa proposition. Ianto ignorait que Jack était un compagnon de jeu de sa protegée et c'était la meilleure occasion pour qu'il le découvre. Il savait que Ianto serait plus détendu avec le dinosaure à ses côtés. Le grand brun rit légèrement à cette pensée, si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait entendu, il l'aurait prit pour un fou.

L'alarme du SAS retentit et Jack baissa les yeux pour voir Ianto rentrer dans l'enceinte du Hub. Le Capitaine profita que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas encore remarqué pour l'observer comme chaque matin. Le Gallois ôta son manteau et Harkness lâcha un sourire, appréciant comme toujours l'élégance de son subordonné. Ianto portait un costume anthracite avec un e chemise prune, qui lui sied presque autant que la rouge, et une cravate pourpre, tout cela réhaussé d'un veston qui soulignait sa ligne fine. Jack laissa son regard traîner sans vergogne, les fantasmes les plus fous traversant son esprit. Ianto cultivait la panoplie traditionnelle du majordome mais Jack n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il appréciait toujours le raffinement dont il faisait preuve.

Le Gallois se retourna pour accrocher son manteau et Jack eu une vue plongeante sur la délicieuse chute de reins de son subordonné où il rêvait quotidiennement de poser sa main. Il devrait dailleurs le tenter prochainement dans son plan de séduction du Gallois. Il était temps que son approche se fasse plus physique et ce contact était peu équivoque pour effrayer le jeune homme.

Ianto releva ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sans l'apercevoir, à la recherche de Myfawny. Jack vit ses sourcils se froncer en remarquant l'absence de cette dernière. Le Capitaine sourit en voyant l'inquiétude se dessiner sur les traits du jeune homme. Il aimait voir l'attitude protectrice de ce dernier à l'égard de leur chien de garde. Il avait remarqué qu'il mettait souvent Owen sur décaféiné pour avoir insulter Myfawny d'oiseau de malheur et qu'il lançait des regards noirs à Gwen lorsqu'elle fusillait le dinosaure du regard. Le pterodon avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un gardien comme Ianto Jones. Il l'enviait. Jack aimerait que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui comme cela, prêt à le défendre envers et contre tous, quelqu'un qui le voit autrement que l'homme fort qu'exigeait sa position de leader. Le Capitaine voulait que ce soit Ianto.

"Tu voudrais bien partager?" demanda-t-il à Myfawny dans un murmure pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son maître adoré.

Le regard du dinosaure oscilla entre la plaque de chocolat qu'il tenait à la main et Ianto qui la cherchait toujours du regard.

"Moi aussi j'hésiterai à le partager." répondit Jack, complice, avec un petit rire.

Il baissa ses yeux sur le Gallois et rencontra son regard, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa protegée et scintillant d'affection. Il espérait qu'il en était autant le destinataire que Myfwany. Un sourire tendre se glissa sur ses lèvres, désireux de prolonger ce regard sur le visage de son ami. Le jeune homme répondit par un sourire, le plus sincère que Jack ait vu sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce jour. C'était sûr maintenant, Ianto était magnifique en tout temps, mais ainsi il était sublime. Le Capitaine était prêt à ce que le Gallois le surprenne tous les matins avec Myfawny s'il revêtait toujours ce visage en échange. Jack n'allait jamais s'en lasser.

"Bonjour!" s'exclama Jack avec un grand sourire qui lui retournait toujours l'estomac.

"Bonjour Monsieur." répliqua Ianto avec un sourire sincèrement heureux.

"Café?" demanda le patron en joignant ses mains devant lui.

"Tout de suite Monsieur." répondit le jeune homme, avant de s'enfuir à la cuisine, non sans que Jack ne le suive du regard, il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pareille.

**...**

Ianto faisait rapidement le café, beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant. Jack semblait détendu, pas du tout l'attitude de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à virer et retconner un de ses employés. Il avait raison, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était certainement pas terrible. Plus enthousiaste, Ianto versa le liquide dans deux tasses avant d'aller rejoindre son patron.

Jack observa le jeune homme réapparaître avec deux tasses de son précieux breuvage. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, un petit jeu avec Myfawny, un café orgasmique et Ianto, tout aussi orgasmique. Il allait même pouvoir profiter d'un tête-à-tête détente avec le Gallois.

Ianto monta l'escalier pour rejoindre son patron, surpris qu'il n'ait pas bougé de sa position précédente. Il aurait pensé que Jack l'aurait attendu dans son bureau pour lui parler. Le Gallois arriva aux côtés de son supérieur qui tendit une barre de chocolat à Myfawny avec un sourire.

"Tiens ma belle!" sourit Jack avant de se retourner vers Ianto.

Le jeune homme lui tendit sa tasse et Jack la récupéra avant d'en boire une gorgée. Un sourire satisfait se glissa sur ses lèvres, tout comme sur celles de Ianto. L'un comme l'autre aimait le premier café du matin mais certainement pas pour la même raison. Jack l'aimait parce qu'il était vite devenu dépendant et Ianto, parce qu'il aimait voir que son patron se perdait dans sa tasse, laissant quelques minutes les tracas de Torchwood loin de lui.

Jack posa sa tasse de l'autre côté de lui avant de relever ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui semblait se demander quoi faire. Le Capitaine rit en voyant l'angoisse de son subordonné refaire surface. Il devait s'assurer que Ianto comprenne qu'il ne ferrait jamais rien pour lui nuire. Jack attrapa le poignet du gallois, sentant avec plaisir la peau chaude du jeune homme brûler la sienne.

Ianto sortit de sa torpeur en sentant la main de son patron sur son poignet. Un frisson le traversa des pieds à la tête et par un léger tiraillement sur son membre, le Gallois comprit que son supérieur souhaitait qu'il s'asseoit à ses côtés. Hésitant, Ianto prit place au sol, à une distance respectable pour qu'il ne risque pas de sauter sur le Capitaine, toujours plus désirable que la veille et moins que le lendemain.

Jack lâcha à regret le poignet du jeune homme dès que celui-ci comprit sa demande. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la disctance qu'il mettait entre eux. C'était un moment détente et il voulait pouvoir profiter de la présence du Gallois à côté de lui. Il devait vraiment le persuader qu'un contact physique entre eux n'avait rien d'irrespectueux ou de gênant, tout du moins pour lui. Jack savait que Ianto n'était pas une personne très tactile, contrairement à lui, mais il aimerait que ça change, tout du moins avec lui. Décidant de pousser un peu son majordome, Jack se décala pour que sa cuisse s'appuie contre celle de son employé.

Ianto se tendit en sentant Jack se rapprocher de lui. Il ne voulait apparement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ianto n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était tout petit. Même avec Lisa, il avait dû se faire violence pour répondre à l'attitude câline de sa compagne. Et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Jack était une personne très tactile, il le savait, l'avait compris depuis longtemps mais lui, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui qui refusait tout contact physique avant devait maintenant se faire violence pour s'empêcher de toucher son patron. Il avait peur que s'il se laissait aller une fois, il n'arriverait plus à s'en passer, comme avec les phéromones. Malgré cette crainte, Ianto se trouva dans l'incapacité de s'éloigner. Il avait peur de voir le regard blessé de son patron, il l'avait vu une fois et ça lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas en être la cause, surtout pas. Alors, il ne s'éloigna pas, et se délécta de la sensation de plaisir prendre possession de son ventre en sentant le poids rassurant de son capitaine contre lui.

Jack offrit un sourire au jeune homme en réalisant qu'il ne s'éloignait pas et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire timide mais tout aussi magnifique que d'habitude. Jack attrapa une nouvelle barre de chocolat et la tendit à Myfawny qui l'attrapa sans se faire prier.

"Tu nous laisses un peu tous les deux My?" demanda Jack avec une lueur d'affection dans la voix. "Je te le rends après. Promis." ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

Le dinosaure s'envola vers des sphères plus hautes pour les laisser tranquillement. Jack la suivit quelques secondes des yeux avant de retourner vers sa vision préférée, qui le regardait confusément.

"My?" demanda le Gallois, amusé.

"Je croyais que c'était une tradition terrienne de donner des surnoms à ses amis." répliqua Jack avec un clin d'oeil.

"Vous n'avez pas à faire cela Monsieur." déclara le jeune homme, baissant le regard pour ne pas montrer son trouble au clin d'oeil que lui avait adressé le Capitaine.

"Quoi donc?"

"Prendre soin d'elle."

"Nous étions d'eux lorsque nous l'avons attrapé si je me souviens bien. Mémorable, soi-dit en passant." dit Jack avec un grand sourire en remarquant la rougeur sur les joues de son ami. "Et je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Elle me tient compagnie quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins?"

"Bien sûr que non Monsieur. Si ça vous fait du bien, j'en suis ravi." déclara sincèrement le jeune homme.

"Je te remercie." répondit Jack, sincèrement touché, en serrant brièvement la main de Ianto dans la sienne et appréciant de voir le jeune homme fermer les yeux à ce contact.

Il observa Ianto reprendre ses esprits tout en savourant son café, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme soit prêt pour continuer. Lui avait la preuve que son plan de séducation fonctionnait assez bien.

"Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur?" demanda enfin Ianto en refusant de croiser son regard.

"Tu peux me regarder Ianto, je te promets que ce n'est rien de grave." répliqua Jack, amusé mais doux, en baissant sa tête pour chercher le regard de son ami. "Beaucoup mieux." sourit tendrement Jack lorsque Ianto releva ses yeux timidement sur lui. "Sache tout d'abord que je suis très satisfait du travail que tu fais ici. Vraiment c'est...impressionant."

"Merci." souffla Ianto, rougissant de ravissement au compliment de son patron.

"J'aimerai que tu deviennes agent de terrain."

Ianto stoppa net tout mouvement. Lui? Un agent de terrain? C'était...il n'était pas...il ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Il n'avait pas le niveau requis, il savait à peine tenir une arme. Il ne ferait que mettre tout le monde en danger.

"Je...je ne peux pas faire ça Monsieur." souffla Ianto en baissant le regard.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. Il était certain que Ianto voulait venir sur le terrain. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, vu l'envie de partager tout ça avec eux lors des comptes-rendus de chasse, l'idée de faire partie de leur équipe.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi?" demanda doucement Jack, pour lui montrer qu'il ne se vexait pas de sa réponse.

"Je...je suis pas bon pour ça Monsieur. Je ne sais même pas me servir d'une arme." souffla douloureusement Ianto.

Il y avait déjà pensé, et cette idée lui avait plû. Mais maintenant que Jack lui avait proposé, Ianto se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour cela. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son patron mais il voulait encore moins le mettre en danger s'il allait sur le terrain. Il préférait le décevoir que le blesser.

"Ianto!" déclara doucement Jack et prit son menton dans sa main pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Moi je crois que tu en es capable. Laisse-moi finir!" ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. "Tu es quelqu'un de confiance Ianto. Tu es très capable, fiable et courageux. Et tu as une très bonne condition physique." sourit tendrement Jack en glissant rapidement ses yeux sur le torse du jeune homme. "Et pour ce qui est des armes, je crois pouvoir te former."

Le Gallois sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge, à la fois par la main qui retenait son menton mais aussi par le regard de son Capitaine et la foi qu'il mettait en lui. Il le croyait réellement capable de devenir un agent de terrain. Réellement. Il avait confiance en lui, peut-être que Ianto devait le faire.

"Vous pensez que j'en suis capable Capitaine?" demanda Ianto en le regardant timidement.

"J'en suis certain Ianto." répondit-il sans hésitation. "Voilà ce que je te propose." déclara Jack en voyant qu'il convainquait Ianto petit à petit. "Je te forme aux armes et tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois un agent de terrain. Au début, tu viendras uniquement lorsqu'il n'y aura pas d'autre solution et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ais plus d'expérience et de confiance en toi." argumenta le Capitaine, souriant. "Pour finir, lorsque tu seras sur le terrain, tu seras mon binôme. Hors de question que tu sois seul et je suis le plus expérimenté. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Ianto pesa le pour et le contre pendant de longues secondes. Jack semblait vouloir vraiment faire de lui un agent de terrain et prenait sa formation très au sérieux. Il pouvait toujours essayer et s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, le dire au Capitaine.

"Et...si...si je ne veux plus, je pourrai arrêter?" demanda timidement Ianto.

"Il n'y aura aucun problème pour moi Ianto. Tu pourra arrêter à n'importe quel moment." répondit Jack avec un grand sourire. "Alors? Prêt à devenir un agent de terrain M. Jones?" demanda le leader en retirant sa main du menton de son subordonné dans une caresse discrète avant de lui présenter sa main tendue.

"Merci mon Capitaine." sourit Ianto en serrant la main dans la sienne.

Jack se sentit soulagé maintenant que Ianto avait accepté sa proposition. Il ferrait un agent de terrain brillant, Jack n'en doutait pas. Et sa formation serait l'occasion idéale pour se rapprocher du jeune homme et lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait. Et s'il y a une chose que Jack voulait en ce moment, c'est que Ianto l'appelle beaucoup plus souvent 'mon Capitaine'. Décidément, les formules de politesse qu'il trouvait insupportables chez les autres le mettaient dans un état d'excitation incomparable lorsque c'était le jeune homme qui les prononcaient. L'étreinte de leurs mains dura trop longtemps pour être totalement innocente. Il leur était dur à tous les deux de se défaire des contacts avec la peau de l'autre. Elle se rompit finalement lorsque Myfawny se rapella à eux et put enfin venir dire bonjour à son maître adoré.

Sa face se scinda dans un sourire heureux à la vue de sa protegée. Jack leur laissa un moment à deux et en profita pour rompre le reste de la plaquette de chocolat en deux avant d'en tendre une partie au Gallois. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire avant de casser un morceau et de la placer dans sa paume. Il la présenta à son amie et celle-ci piocha dans sa main. Ianto en profita pour lui caresser le bec et murmurer quelques paroles dans sa langue natale.

Jack, qui regardait jusqu'alors ce spectacle, attendri, se trouva à nouveau dans un état d'excitation en entendant Ianto. Il n'avait jamais entendu le jeune homme parler gallois mais il se promit qu'il allait tout faire pour. Il pouvait imaginer mille situations où cette voix profonde et ces voyelles si séduisantes seraient adaptées, comme par exemple, lorsque son propriétaire atteindrait l'orgasme après que Jack ait adoré avec ferveur ce corps étonnant. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Myfawny poussa un cri outragé pour lui signifier qu'elle attendait son morceau. Jack avec un rire imita le geste précédent du Gallois avant de marmonner un charabia incompréhensible en essayant d'imiter de nouveau le jeune homme.

Lorsque Ianto comprit que Jack avait tenté de parler gallois et aux vues de sa tentative, il éclata de rire. Loin de le prendre mal, mais après une moue boudeuse que Ianto jugea adorable, le Capitaine le rejoint, concédant que son essai était plus que médiocre.

"C'est une langue difficile. Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur." rit Ianto, posant sa main sur le bras de son patron.

"Peut-être que j'y arriverai si je me trouvais un professeur." répondit Jack avec un clin d'oeil tout en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, heureux de partager un moment aussi simple que cela. Ils continuèrent à nourrir leur petite protegée tout en partageant leur café et observant entre deux rires les prouesses aériennes de Myfawny.

**...**


	5. Une arme dans la poche du Capitaine

_Eh! Nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai travaillé dessus depuis hier soir. Je remercie Hotaru-no-kata qui m'a bien aidé pour ce chapitre deux trois moments qu'elle reconnaîtra. Chose promis, chose dû. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrai beaucoup de plaisir à le lire._

* * *

><p>Jack se releva de son fauteuil en fin de matinée, prêt à mettre en place son plan de séduction du jeune Gallois qui était caché dans ses archives. Le Capitaine empoigna sa tasse vide et descendit dans le Hub, tranquillement pour que son imagination débordante ne le dépasse pas. Il alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier, imaginant le sourire satisfait qui se glisserait sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il le verrait. Le regard de Jack se posa sur la cafetière qui avait la chance de sentir les mains du Gallois la caresser à longueur de journée. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, le Capitaine posa ses mains à plat sur le dessus de la machine et ferma les yeux, visualisant le jeune homme en train de faire oeuvre de sa magie. Il voyait les muscles dorsaux du Gallois se mouver sous sa chemise dans des gestes hautement précis, ses longs doigts agiles s'enrouler autour des tasses et marmonner des paroles que lui seul connaissait de ses belles lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.<p>

Jack quitta la cuisine avec une dernière caresse pour la machine qui lui délivrait une boisson phénomènale tous les jours et s'apprêta à rejoindre le jeune homme qui hantait ses pas lorsque Gwen vint se planter devant lui, une nouvelle fois. Le Capitaine ne cacha pas le soupir d'agaçement qui franchit ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il sans ombrages.

"Tu peux m'aider avec les rapports de police?" minauda Gwen du ton qu'elle utilisait systématiquement pour flirter avec lui.

Jack lui lança un regard agaçé. Le flirt était un jeu fait de sous-entendu et de subtilité. Ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de la drague dans sa plus vil forme. Et même s'il y avait des périodes où Jack adorait cela, ce petit jeu de la part de la galloise rivalisait avec le flirt de son congénère gallois et là, elle était battue à plates coutures.

"J'ai quelquechose de plus important à faire et tu n'es pas censé avoir besoin de moi pour faire ton travail Gwen." répondit Jack en lançant un regard équivoque aux peu de dossiers qui recouvrait son bureau alors que des montagnes de paperasse s'ammoncelait sur son pupitre à lui.

"Tu fais quoi?" cracha-t-elle, véxée de s'être fait rejetée.

"Je vais discuter des derniers artefacts trouvés avec mon archiviste." déclara froidement le Capitaine.

Gwen lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à son travail et Jack pu enfin s'élancer dans le couloir qui le ménerait à son subordonné sous les yeux furibonds de l'ancienne flic qui fulminait contre son plus jeune collaborateur.

**...**

D'un pas discret, Jack s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée des archives. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme et une certaine partie de son anatomie qui se trouvait très en avant. Le Gallois était penché sur son bureau à examiner un artefact. Le regard du Capitaine s'attarda un long moment sur les fesses de son employé, parfaitement serrées dans le tissu moulant de son pantalon. Jack les imaginait fermes et rondes, charnues et musclées. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de les poser sur l'objet de ton son attention à cet instant précis. Le grand brun se lécha les lèvres, il se consumait d'envie de goûter au jeune Jones. Un mélange de force et de douceur. Il était prêt à le parier. Le Capitaine sentit son pantalon se faire plus étroit mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Avec ce qu'il avait prévu pour la suite, c'était certain que cet état n'était pas près de se finir. Il avait hâte, il en avait même rêver toute la nuit. Jack se décida à faire connaître sa présence et racla doucement sa gorge. Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui, les joues rouges.

**...**

Ianto regardait avec attention l'artefact nouvellement répértorié tout en écrivant quelques notes sur le mémo. Le jeune homme aimait ce travail d'archives, dans le silence reposant des profondeurs du Hub. C'était un royaume où régnait l'ordre, il n'avait même pas à réfléchir, tout ce faisait presque automatiquement pour lui. Tout était à sa place, rangé, loin du tumulte qu'était son coeur et sa tête. Perdu, noyé dans les sentiments qu'il abritait pour son patron.

Un raclement profond le sortit de son travail. Totalement omnibulé par son activité, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait attention à la soudaine chaleur qui avait prit possession du moindre de ses muscles, ni même sentit les phéromones pourtant si ennivrantes de son patron. Ianto perçut enfin le regard de son supérieur sur une partie spécifique de son anatomie et le rouge lui monta aux joues avant qu'il ne se retourne pour tomber sur le sourire renversant du Capitaine.

**...**

Jack s'avança vers son employé, ravi des pomettes rouges qu'arborait le jeune homme. Il vint se placer devant Ianto, son corps frôlant celui du Gallois. Celui-ci baissa les yeux avant de les relever précipitamment en voyant la bosse qui se formait sous le pantalon de son patron. Jack eut un rire plein de tendresse à la réaction timide du joli brun avant de plonger son regard dans les pupilles incroyablement brillantes de l'archiviste.

Ianto sentit son nez frôler celui du Capitaine et le souffle de ce dernier caresser ses lèvres. Hypnotisé par les iris étincelantes du grand brun, le Gallois n'osait pas bouger malgré leur promiscuité gênante pour lui. Jack, quant à lui, observait toutes les émotions se jouer dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Gêne, peur, plaisir, désir. Ianto semblait hésiter. Bien! Il n'aurait plus qu'à le convaincre.

"Tu es prêt pour ta première leçon, Agent Jones?" murmura le Capitaine avec un sourire.

"Maintenant?" demanda Ianto, retrouvant sa nervosité de la veille.

"Il faut bien commencer un jour." répondit Jack avec un clin d'oeil qui remua les entrailles de son destinataire.

Ianto hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Le Capitaine lui fit signe de le suivre et le Gallois s'engouffra dans le tunnel obscur après lui.

**...**

Caché aux yeux du monde entier, Ianto observait le Capitaine marcher devant lui, laissant son regard parcourir le corps de son patron comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt dans la cuisine. Il se laissa aller à sa contemplation, profitant que son supérieur n'en avait aucune idée et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attraper.

Ianto commença par les cheveux de son capitaine. Depuis qu'il avait surpris le grand brun faire courir sa main dans sa propre chevelure, cette image n'avait de cesse de revenir dans ses rêves où, cependant, c'était sa main à lui qui se glissait dans les mèches brunes. Vine ensuite la nuque où Ianto se voyait redessiner la courbe du bout de son nez, l'odeur particulière de Jack emplissant son être tout entier. Il dériva jusqu'aux larges épaules de son chef, dont on devinait les muscles à travers l'épaisseur de sa chemise. Ces épaules mises incroyablement en valeur par le long manteau qui lui sied comme une seconde peau. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite se perdrent dans le bas du dos du leader, chute de reins parfaite comme tout chez lui. Il sentit ses joues se faire brûlantes lorsque son regard fut attiré sur les fesses de son patron. Le pantalon du Capitaine épousait parfaitement ses formes et laissait très peu de place pour l'imagination. Ianto sentait déjà son propre pantalon se faire plus étroit alors qu'il détachait avec difficulté son regard pour imaginer les jambes de son supérieur. Il se doutait qu'elles étaient grandes et fortes avec les courses quotidiennes du Capitaine dans les rues de Cardiff. Ianto fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsque la silhouette athlétique devant lui se détacha dans un halo de lumière aveuglante.

**...**

Jack marchait en direction du stand de tir, les mains dans les poches, prenant un air détendu alors qu'il aurait voulu courir pour y arriver plus vite et commencer enfin cette séance qui lui promettait de bons moments. Il aurait une très bonne excuse pour se presser contre le corps qu'il désirait à longueur de journée et l'entourer de ses bras. Il avait déjà vu la position de Ianto pour tirer. Elle n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Il semblait être instinctivement fait pour cela. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, du moins pas tout de suite. Pas avant que Jack n'en profite un peu.

Alors qu'il marchait un peu plus vite, tout du moins, autant que lui permettait son éréction, Jack sentit un frisson le long de sa nuque avant qu'il ne suive ses épaules, sa colonne vértébrale. Son sexe se pressa un peu plus contre le tissu de son pantalon lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son employé sur son cul. Le Capitaine se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer au maximum le gémissement qui s'en échappa. Cette séance allait être une véritable torture mais il n'allait y renoncer pour rien au monde. Jack sourit en voyant la lumière devant lui, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Mais ce petit voyage avait eu du bon, il était certain que Jones appréciait la vue.

**...**

Ianto se tenait devant la table où reposait différentes armes, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains alors que Jack était parti chercher l'équipement nécessaire. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir en courant. Il avait peur de ce qui se pourrait se passer. Cette séance n'allait pas rester innocente très longtemps, pas quand on connaissait le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Que faire s'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir et qui lui sautait dessus? Ianto ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après cela. Sa pensée d'évasion fut tuée dans l'oeuf lorsque son patron revint à ses côtés et posa le nécessaire sur la table.

Jack se tenait accoudé à la chambranle du stock d'arme, observant le jeune homme nerveux qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il savait qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs mais il aimait tellement voir l'embarras sur les traits de Ianto, il aimait voir qu'il arrivait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, cela ne le rendait que bien plus attachant. Il vit le jeune homme lancer des regards fréquents vers la sortie, comme s'il contemplait l'idée de s'enfuir. Jack retint son rire, voulant profiter de cette vue encore quelques secondes. Inconsciemment sa main se posa sur son entrejambe et il lui offrit une légère pression pour tenter de l'apaiser quelque peu. Peine perdue lorsque Ianto était dans les parages, ou dans ses pensées. Lorsque le Capitaine réalisa que le jeune homme envisageait réellement de partir en courant, il se décida à le rejoindre en tout hâte. Oh non Jones! Il n'allait sûrement pas lui refuser ce plaisir.

Jack revint enfin aux côtés de Ianto et le jeune homme releva ses yeux sur lui, l'air complétement perdu et prêt à s'effondrer. Le Capitaine posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune archivisite et Ianto sentit ses muscles se détendre. Son patron lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en appuyant légèrement sur la base de sa nuque ce qui envoya un nombre incalculabe de frissons dans tout son corps.

"Tu va y arriver Ianto." déclara calmement Jack. "Il suffit juste de te calmer et tout ira bien."

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il sentit que son coeur avait repris un rythme relativement normal, il ouvrit les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Le Capitaine retira sa main mais ne se recula pas, refusant de s'éloigner du corps chaud qui s'appuyait contre lui.

"On doit te trouver une arme tout d'abord." sourit Jack avant d'empoigner un beretta et de lui tendre.

Ianto hésita avant de glisser sa main autour de la crosse du pistolet, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour parfaitement. L'image de cette main autour d'une partie bien plus intime s'insinnua dans l'esprit du Capitaine. Il se força à prendre de longues respirations. La leçon n'avait même pas encore commencé qu'il était déjà bien trop excité. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Son regard se reposa sur Ianto qui soupesait l'arme dans sa main et Jack sentit son excitation redescendre à un niveau acceptable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" demanda Jack après un moment.

"Je...c'est un peu lourd Monsieur." souffla Ianto en gardant son regard fixé sur l'arme.

Jack hocha la tête avant de reprendre l'arme. Ses doigts caressèrent le poignet du jeune homme puis la paume ouverte avant que ses doigts tressaillent sous ceux de son patron. Ianto avait les yeux fixés sur les doigts de son capitaine pendant tout leur trajet et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant l'intimité de ce geste. Jack, lui, s'était déjà remis au travail pour trouver l'arme qui lui fallait. Il empoigna un Glock 9mm et se retourna vers le jeune homme, un sourire surpris se glissant sur ses lèvres en remarquant la rougeur du jeune homme. Il prit le poignet du Gallois dans sa main et posa la nouvelle arme dans sa paume. Ianto releva le regard sur son patron et hocha la tête.

"Alors?"

"Beaucoup mieux Monsieur." répondit Ianto avec un léger sourire.

"Je savais qu'il te conviendrait. Discret, efficace et élégant. Tout à fait toi." sourit Jack alors que le jeune homme baissait le regard, légèrement gêné mais toujours avec ce doux sourire sur les lèvres. "Bon, tu te sens prêt à tirer?"

"Je crois que oui Monsieur." déclara le Gallois en relevant ses yeux dans ceux de son patron, plus confiant qu'avant.

Jack lui offrit un sourire complice avant d'attraper une paire de lunettes de protection et de les glisser sur le nez de son élève. C'était dingue comme ce gallois était magnifique. Même avec ces immondes lunettes jaunes, Ianto avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu. Jack résista à poser un baiser sur le nez adorable du jeune homme et attrapa le casque et le tendit au Gallois. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de l'enfiler et Jack lâcha un petit rire avant de se pencher vers lui. Ianto sentit la panique l'envahir lorsqu'il il vit le Capitaine se pencher vers lui. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser, si? Pas ici et maintenant? Jack attrapa le casque et le fit glisser sur le cou du plus jeune avec un sourire amusé devant la lueur de panique qu'arborait les iris azurées de son ami. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser, tout du moins pas maintenant. Ianto recommença à respirer, soulagé et s'efforça d'ignorer la déception qu'il l'envahit en même temps. Il se tendit de nouveau en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son patron contre son oreille.

"Tu devrais retirer ta veste. Ca va te gêner dans tes mouvements." souffla Jack à l'oreille de son archiviste.

Ianto hocha la tête avant de se reculer et de retirer sa veste. Les doigts tremblants, il défit les boutons, il aurait juré avoir sentit Jack esquisser un baiser sur son oreille. Ianto sentait que cette séance allait être une véritable torture mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir jusqu'où il irait. Le jeune homme décida de relever ses manches de chemise et les roula sur ses avant-bras. Jack, de son côté, observa avec plaisir cette petite séance de déshabillage même s'il aurait préféré y participer. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa des lèvres du patron en voyant le jeune homme rouler ses manches. Il trouvait ça incroyablement sexy depuis le début et voir la peau du jeune Gallois dans une proportion plus grande le ravissait toujours. Une fois terminé, l'archiviste empoigna de nouveau l'arme et Jack lui fit signe d'aller se placer devant la cible.

"Mets toi en position s'il-te-plaît."

Ianto s'éxecuta et tendit son bras, prêt à tirer. Jack observa attentivement le jeune homme, assez loin pour lui laisser de l'espace. Son regard glissa sur tout le corps, le moindre muscle étiré. La chemise du Gallois s'accrocha à son torse et Jack pu deviner des muscles discrets mais tout de même bien dessinés. Les yeux de l'Immortel glissa sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme et un sourire carnassier se glissa sur ses lèvres en voyant que le corps du Gallois réagissait à sa présence. Un coup d'oeil sur le visage du joli brun l'informa qu'il avait conscience de son regard mais il ne se laissa pas perturber et maintint sa position. Décidément, le jeune homme était tout aussi délicieux recto que verso. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, le Capitaine se glissa derrière Ianto et reposa son casque sur ses oreilles.

"N'oublie pas ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelquechose." avoua Jack en laissant ses mains se reposaient sur la nuque du Gallois.

Ianto rougit et son estomac pétilla de joie à l'aveu du Capitaine. Ianto voulait croire que c'était vrai. Son patron se recula et Ianto se reconcentra sur la cible. Après une profonde respiration, le Gallois tira. N'ayant pas prévu le recul du tir, le jeune homme trébucha en arrière. Toutefois, il ne rencontra jamais le sol et se retrouva appuyé contre un torse puissant. Ianto ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il était enfin dans les bras de son capitaine et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Jack quant à lui arborait un immense sourire que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir. Il avait enfin son employé dans ses bras, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher peu importe ce qui allait se passer. Son nez plongea dans les cheveux bruns du Gallois et il le sentit se figer. Jack se força à reprendre contenance. Ianto était fragile et il ne voulait pas le blesser.

"Je te tiens." souffla le leader à l'oreille de son subordonné avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Merci Monsieur." murmura-t-il, gêné.

"Eh! Tout va bien." déclara doucement Jack en relevant le menton de Ianto vers lui. "Je vais t'aider à avoir une bonne position." sourit le Capitaine et le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire timide. "Remets-toi en position s'il-te-plaît."

Le jeune homme lui obéit et Jack vint se placer derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Gallois et appuya sur deux trois points spécifiques qui firent lâcher un gémissement à Ianto. Il semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte à quel point il était tendu.

"Tu es beaucoup trop tendu." s'exclama Jack en massant les épaules du plus jeune et lorsqu'il le sentit enfin se détendre, il arrêta sans pour autant ôter ses mains. "Tes épaules doivent être droites tout comme ton dos." ajouta Jack en glissant une de ses mains sur la chute de reins chaude de son subordonné.

Ianto se redressa aussitôt comme il sentit la main brûlante de Jack contre sa peau malgré la fine épaisseur de sa chemise. Le pouce de Jack caressa son dos dans de petits ronds qui firent retrouver sa respiration à Ianto alors que tout son corps brûlait de l'intérieur.

"Tu dois tenir ton arme plus fermement." continua Jack dans ses conseils.

Ianto raffermi sa prise sur la crosse pour ne pas trop penser à l'homme incroyablement séduisant qui se tenait derrière lui. Peine perdue. Ce dernier se pressa contre son corps, son torse s'imbriquant contre son dos. Le Gallois sentit l'éréction de son patron, impressionnante, creuser contre ses fesses. S'il doutait que son patron le voulait, ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Jack se pressa contre le dos de son compagnon, la chaleur de son corps caressant le sien. Son éréction se creusa dans le fessier du joli brun et Jack du se retenir de se frotter contre lui pour apaiser son sexe douloureux et venir dans son pantalon. Cela ferrait s'enfuir Ianto et Jack ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Il avait besoin que le jeune homme reste près de lui. Le Capitaine posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du Gallois, appréciant la sensation des poils sous ses paumes et les fit glisser jusqu'aux mains délicates de son subordonné. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent alors qu'ils rectifiaient la position de Ianto sur la crosse.

"Parfait." souffla Jack à l'oreille de Ianto avant que ses mains descendent sur le torse de l'archiviste et qu'il ressente les frissons qui parcourait le corps de l'homme pressé contre lui. Le Capitaine sentit que Ianto peinait à respirer normalement et il glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du Gallois avant de les tirer dans son bassin. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme tortilla des hanches et Jack gémit. Ianto ignorait ce qu'il provoquait chez lui, mais de le sentir bouger ainsi contre lui n'arrangea en rien l'était insupportable dans laquelle se trouvait son entrejambe.

"Maintenant, il faut que tu sois plus stable sur tes jambes." argumenta Jack avant de s'abaisser et de faire glisser ses jambes le long des cuisses et des mollets du jeune homme pour les bloquer. Ianto se força à ne pas penser à la position dans laquelle se trouvait son patron derrière lui. Jack, quant à lui, releva les yeux et il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi prêt des fesses de l'homme qu'il voulait pour amant. Se retenant de poser un baiser sur le derrière vêtu, le Capitaine se redressa et les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsque son éréction frôla les fesses du plus jeune.

"Maintenant, respire calmement avant de tirer." murmura Jack en glissant une main sur l'abdomen musclé de son ami. Plaqué l'un contre l'autre, la respiration des deux hommes se synchronisèrent. Jack sentait que sa main était proche de l'éréction du Gallois et il se fait violence pour ne pas la glisser plus au Sud. Son nez se plongea dans le cou de son archiviste et le Capitaine huma l'odeur forte de café et de savon qui s'échappait de son prisonnier. Il se sentit perdre pied mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Ianto et pour contenir ses pulsions, Jack plaqua le jeune homme contre lui et ferma les yeux alors que sa tête était niché dans la nuque du majordome. Ianto le sentit prendre de grandes respirations et il n'osa pas bouger de peur de troubler son capitaine.

"Tout va bien Monsieur?" s'inquiéta Ianto en posant une main sur celle de son patron.

Jack rouvrit les yeux au ton inquiet de son majordome. Un sourire tendre se glissa en sentant la préoccupation dans la voix du jeune homme et le Capitaine bougea doucement ses doigts sous ceux du Gallois pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendu.

"Oui. Excuse-moi." répondit Jack, un peu désorienté par la violence de ses sentiments. "Il est temps de tirer." informa-t-il en se reculant, laissant glisser sa main autour de la taille du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner, au regret des deux hommes. Ianto jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux par-dessus son épaule et il rencontra le regard de son patron qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Jack sourit doucement en voyant la nervosité de son agent et hocha doucement la tête. Le Gallois répondit de la même manière et se retourna, arma son bras et prit une profonde respiration avant de tirer.

**...**

Gwen fulminait. Jack l'avait une nouvelle fois rembarée et pour qui? Ianto. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait qui pouvait tant intéresser Jack? Ce n'était que le teaboy. Efficace, pratique mais seulement un sous-fifre. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jack et lui faire retrouver la raison. Si elle était chef de Torchwood, cela ferrait bien longtemps que Ianto aurait eu une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses mais pas lorsque l'on mettait sa vie en danger. Gwen se décida à regarder la CCTV. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle commença par la caméra des archives mais ne trouva rien. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant les deux hommes dans le champ de tir. Elle suivit des yeux tous les mouvements de Jack et de Ianto et plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait la colère gronder dans sa poitrine. Comment osait-il lui faire ça? Comment Jack pouvait lui faire ça? Ce type de séance n'était réservé qu'à elle, seulement à elle. Elle savait qu'elle était unique. Jack n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Ianto et encore moins de manière aussi poussé, bien plus qu'avec elle. Il était temps que Jack soit rapellé à l'ordre. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Ianto s'entraînait à tirer? Il...il ne pensait tout de même pas faire du teaboy un agent de terrain? Non! Non! Jack ne metterait jamais leur vie en danger comme ça. Il avait sûrement dû vouloir que Ianto puisse se défendre après sa médiocre performance lors de l'épisode des cannibales. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Mais en attendant, elle devait dire à Jack sa façon de penser. Sans un regard pour ses collègues, Gwen s'élança vers le stand de tir, folle de rage.

**...**

La balle de 9mm atteint le coeur de la cible du premier coup et le sourire de Ianto se fendit dans un grand sourire. Après avoir securisé son arme, Ianto se retourna vers son patron, euphorique de son succès.

"J'ai réussi." s'exclama Ianto, comme s'il n'y croyait, en se retournant vers son patron.

Le jeune homme buta contre le torse de son supérieur qui s'était rapproché de lui après avoir vu que la balle avait atteint sa cible dans un tir parfait. Le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage du Gallois le ravit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire. Ianto déglutit difficilement en voyant la bouche de son patron à peine à quelques centimètres de la scène, comme la fameuse nuit où il s'était fait embaucher. Son regard se détacha des lèvres de Jack pour le regarder dans les yeux où se lisait un mélange de satisfaction, de tendresse et de fierté.

"Je n'en doutais pas une seconde." murmura Jack alors que la tension entre eux deux était à son comble.

Il vit le regard du jeune homme sur ses lèvres et il fit de même. Elles l'attiraient et il ne voulait plus se retenir. Il voulait tellement y goûter et Ianto ne semblait pas prêt à s'enfuir s'il posait sa bouche sur la sienne. Jack se pencha, son souffle caressant la bouche Ianto et il vit les paupières du jeune homme tomber dans un signe de soumission pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ianto sentait son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il allait l'embrasser, son patron allait poser sa bouche sur la sienne et Ianto allait pouvoir goûter les lèvres de son supérieur. Et il ne voulait pas y échapper. Ses yeux se fermèrent mais il les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant un grand fracas à l'entrée de la salle. Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent également et il se retourna, les yeux revolver vers celui qui avait osé interrompre ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois.

**...**

Gwen arriva enfin au champ de tir et ce qu'elle vit la fit entrer dans une rage folle. Alors c'était ce que voulait Jack. Il voulait le teaboy dans son lit. Gwen concédait qu'il était joli garçon mais Jack pouvait avoir tellement mieux. Et puis, pourquoi se contenter d'un homme lorsqu'il pouvait avoir une femme? Il pouvait l'avoir elle, il suffisait que le Gallois ne soit pas dans les parages. Gwen connaissait assez Jack pour savoir que quand il avait une lubie, il faisait tout pour la satisfaire et sa nouvelle lubie semblait être de baiser le sous-fifre de Torchwood. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça, un moyen d'éloigner Ianto de Torchwood et de Jack. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas grand chose pour rivaliser avec elle mais Jack ne ferrait rien tant qu'il aurait quelqu'un pour le distraire d'elle. Ianto devait disparaître de leur vie. Gwen fit le plus de bruit possible pour séparer les deux hommes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**...**

Jack serra ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs pour s'empêcher d'exploser de colère. Il attrapa la veste de Ianto et se retourna vers lui. Le jeune homme, gêné au plus haut point, avait le regard rivé au sol et les joues rouges. Jack aurait préféré que ce soit pour une autre raison.

"Ianto." murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et Jack lui offrit un petit sourire que le Gallois rendit, timidement. Le Capitaine lui tendit sa veste et Ianto la plaça stratégiquement devant son entrejambe. Jack aurait ri s'il n'était pas aussi furieux après Gwen. Il posa sa main sur le coude du joli brun et le regarda profondément dans les yeux.

"C'était très bien." sourit-il. "Maintenant, retourne travailler." ordonna-t-il doucement en offrant une pression rassurante sur le bras du jeune homme.

Ianto hocha doucement la tête avant de rejoindre la sortie, faisant attention de ne pas croiser le regard de Gwen. Arrivé à la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois et rencontra les yeux de son patron qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de lui faire signe d'y aller. Sans discuter, le jeune homme obéit.

Jack, après s'être assuré que le Gallois était parti, vrilla son regard noir dans celui de Gwen. La jeune femme semblait satisfaite d'avoir interrompu ce moment entre lui et Ianto. Le Capitaine commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Il était assez grand pour décider avec qui il voulait passer son temps et cette personne n'était certainement pas Gwen.

"Je ne veux pas savoir quelle raison t'as poussé à venir ici Gwen mais je t'assure que si tu m'espionnes encore une fois, ça va aller mal." grogna Jack lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau.

Dans l'obscurité des tunnels, Jack se décida à ne plus laisser Gwen gâcher son histoire avec Ianto puis fit la liste de tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire pour se décharger de sa colère. En passant près des archives, le Capitaine jeta un oeil et un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant que le jeune homme avait repris son travail, mâchonnant un stylo profondément enfoui dans ses pensées. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation affectueuse et silencieuse, Jack se décida à rejoindre son bureau et faire son travail, attendant avec impatience la prochaine occasion qu'il aurait de poser sa bouche sur le sourire de Ianto Jones.

**...**


	6. Souvienstoi

_Un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau pour la nouvelle année, ça vous dit? Il est 2h20 et je viens de le pondre pour vous. Je me suis déchaînée et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire Gwen. Parce qu'elle dit tellement de mal de Ianto et moi j'en suis tout bonnement incapable tellement j'aime ce Gallois qui a changé ma vie avec son Capitaine. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. bref, je tapais comme une forcenée sur mon clavier tellement je me détestais d'écrire cela en me référant à Ianto. Mais il fallait bien faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra, il est relativement court mais j'espère qu'il rend l'ambiance que je voulais y mettre. Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vais aller regarder mon petit Ianto pour me faire pardonner toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu dire là-dedans. (Sauf celles sur Gwen, je ne regrette pas.) Bonne année à tous._

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, apportant au Capitaine de plus en plus d'occasions de frôler, de caresser dans des touchers délicats le jeune Gallois qui rougissait à chaque fois, ravissant un peu plus le coeur de Jack Harkness. Pour Ianto, ces jours oscillèrent entre gêne et plaisir. Il recherchait tout en redoutant le contact des mains chaudes de son patron.<p>

Quant à Gwen Cooper, ces jours lui permirent d'observer à loisir les interactions entre Jack et le Teaboy. Et elle rageait. Elle voyait rouge en observant Jack flirter à outrance avec ce gamin. Et celui-là alors. Il jouait les innocents mais Gwen n'était pas dupe. Le jeune homme répondait au flirt du Capitaine avec ses petits sourires faussement timides, ses oeillades qui se voulaient discrètes sur les lèvres ô combien désirables du patron. Il croyait réellement qu'en répondant au flirt de Jack, il allait se faire pardonner d'avoir presque fait tuer le coeur de Torchwood? Apparament oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Gwen savait qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin que le flirt mais il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que Jack profite de sa situation hiérarchique sur Ianto pour le persuader de se glisser dans son lit. Ianto n'était pas gay mais Jack, Jack pourrait même exciter un rocher et Gwen ne prendrait jamais le risque que le Gallois lui ravisse le Capitaine et qu'il prenne un peu trop ses aises dans la vie de Jack Harkness. Il lui fallait un plan, et très rapidement. Jack commençait à se faire très entreprenant et Ianto n'était pas un modèle de force psychologique.

Toute l'équipe de Torchwood venait de finir le briefing sur la dernière affaire et Owen & Tosh s'étaient déjà remis au travail. Ianto ramassait les dossiers et tasses de café vides. Gwen, quant à elle, traînait près de son Capitaine qui observait fixement le jeune homme travailler. L'ex-flic sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. C'est elle qu'il regardait comme ça d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer? Peut-être qu'elle avait trop parler de Rhys en présence de Jack et qu'au lieu de le rendre jaloux, cela avait contribué à lui faire penser qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Jack pouvait être si épais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Ils devraient travailler sur cela une fois qu'il aurait compris que Ianto ne lui apporterait rien et que Rhys n'était pas une barrière dans l'épanouissement de leur relation.

Perdue dans ses penséees, elle ne remarqua pas que les deux hommes étaient sur le point de quitter la salle. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit la main de Jack se glisser sur la chute de reins de ce fichu larbin et Ianto rougir comme s'il se trouvait au coeur d'un volcan. Il ne savait plus où se mettre mais offrit tout de même un sourire poli à son patron. Il flirtait peut-être avec les mots mais il détestait le contact physique que lui imposait Jack. C'était peut-être la clé. Avec ire, elle fixa Jack se pencher à l'oreille du garçon et lui murmurer quelques mots avec un sourire qu'elle savait forcé sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Jack laissait tomber le masque de playboy intergalactique pour faire office de son charme naturel.

"Attention Monsieur, c'est presque du harcélement." souffla le jeune homme assez fort pour que Gwen l'entende.

Un sourire immense prit place sur ses lèvres. La voilà la solution. Ianto avec tous ses 'Monsieur' et son travail de paperasse collait toujours au réglement. Il ne ferrait jamais rien hors de celui-ci. Il suffisait qu'elle le convinque que Jack le harcelait et le jeune homme démissionerait. Oui! Elle avait enfin trouver le moyen de mettre Ianto Jones hors d'état de nuire.

**...**

Ianto venait de fermer l'office de tourisme et il salua Owen et Tosh qui rentraient chez eux. Il s'apprêta à descendre faire ses corvées dans le Hub mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Gwen. Un frisson de crainte le traversa. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'angoissa bien plus que la rage et le dégoût qu'il y avait perçu avant. De la pitié. S'il y avait une chose bien pire qu'une Gwen rageuse, c'était une Gwen compatissante. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras et Ianto recula, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il n'aimait pas le contact et que Gwen devienne soudainement si gentille ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Je peux faire quelquechose?" demanda poliment le Gallois, le regard rivé au sol.

"Ianto!" souffla Gwen, comme si elle se trouvait devant un petit enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. "Je sais ce que tu ressens."

Ianto releva les yeux, sourcils fronçés. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire cela alors qu'elle l'avait traité comme un chien ces dernières semaines. D'accord, il méritait certainement ce traitement mais il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain d'attitude.

"Lisa te manque, je le comprends. Ca doit être dur. Je sais que je me sentirai de la même façon si Rhys mourrait mais, tu ne dois pas laisser Jack profiter de ton deuil."

Ianto sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comment osait-elle parler de Lisa? Elle n'avait pas le droit. Aucun d'eux n'avait le droit de parler d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait connu comme lui l'avait aimé. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la femme incroyable qu'elle était. Gwen Cooper ne méritait pas de l'appeler par son prénom. Lisa n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ianto sentit les larmes faire leur apparition derrière ses paupières. Il se battit avec force pour ne rien montrer à la femme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était une nouvelle façon de lui faire payer sa trahison? Lui rapeller ce qu'il avait perdu? Et se réjouire de le voir détruit?

"Je sais que tu te sens seul mais Lisa n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu sois aussi proche avec l'homme qui l'a tué." déclara Gwen, faussement compatissante.

Ianto ne tint plus. Elle injurait les deux personnes qui avaient donné un sens à sa vie. Tant pis pour sa fierté, Ianto ne pouvait pas rester là et tomber en morceaux devant ses yeux. Le Gallois partit en courant dans le Hub, se réfugier dans le seul endroit au monde où il était protegé, Ianto s'enfuit, les larmes débordant de ses yeux pour dessiner des traînées ravagées sur ses joues.

Gwen, de son côté, observa avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres le gamin s'enfuir. Ianto Jones était une miette qu'elle venait d'écraser avec satisfaction. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de lui.

**...**

Jack finissait la paperasse du jour en attendant son café du soir. Ianto était un peu en retard, c'était rare mais Jack savait qu'il pouvait lui arriver d'oublier le temps lorsqu'il jouait avec sa petite protegée. Le Capitaine n'allait pas l'interrompre, Ianto avait besoin de temps seul, de temps pour faire correctement son deuil, pour réfléchir et dire au revoir à la femme qu'il avait aimé. Jack pouvait comprendre cela, il ne pouvait le comprendre que trop bien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ianto n'était toujours pas venu. Jack commença à s'inquiéter. Il brancha la CCTV et chercha quelques secondes le jeune homme sur les écrans. Lorsqu'il le trouva, un soupir de soulagement se glissa de ses lèvres. Le Gallois ramassait était près du canapé, un sac poubelle à la main. Le Capitaine allait retourner sur ses dossiers lorsqu'il vit le sac chuter au sol et Ianto enfouir son visage dans ses mains avant que ses épaules ne se mettent à trembler. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Jack s'élança vers la sortie.

**...**

Ianto redressa les épaules en entendant des pas rapides dans l'escalier. Il essuya d'un mouvement vif ses joues inondées de larmes. Jack ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Le Capitaine se tenait à peine à quelques mètres de Ianto lorsqu'il entendit les slangots profonds du jeune homme. Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gallois. Ce dernier sentit ses dernières défenses tomber lorsque la main de son supérieur entra en contact avec son corps. Sa bouche laissa échapper les pleurs qui le prenaient et Ianto se serait effondré si Jack ne l'avait pas retourné vers lui.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Ianto, ravagé de larmes, Jack sentit son coeur se briser. Il était tellement vulnérable. Jack fit alors ce qu'il s'était promis de faire depuis cette fameuse nuit d'enfer dans les caves de Torchwood Trois, protéger Ianto Jones. Sans hésiter, le Capitaine plaqua le jeune homme contre lui, avec force mais toujours doucement, et le serra contre lui, l'engloutissant dans son étreinte pour que plus rien du monde extérieur ne l'atteigne. Sa main se glissa dans les cheveux du Gallois qui se cacha dans le cou de son patron. Jack sentit la détresse de Ianto, tremblant dans ses bras, et les larmes du jeune homme mouiller son col de chemise. La gorge de Jack se noua. Ianto souffrait et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui causait cette douleur que ressentait son protegé. Il se promit de le découvrir mais pour l'instant Ianto avait besoin de lui et il n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Jack déposa un tendre baiser sur lex cheveux du jeune homme, laissant patiemment Ianto pleurer sur son épaule.

Ianto ne remercierait jamais assez son Capitaine de l'avoir prit dans ses bras. Il était tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Une présence protectrice, qui lui rapellait la vie après que Gwen lui avait rapellé la mort qui l'entourait. Le Gallois plongea son visage dans le cou de son patron et prit une grande inspiration pour sentir l'odeur rassurante, ennivrante de son supérieur. Il s'accrocha à la chemise de Jack. Dans tout autre moment, Ianto aurait été mortifié de son comportement mais à cet instant précis, il voulait juste que la douleur s'en aille. Et le Capitaine, lorsqu'il le serrait dans ses bras lui faisait tout oublier.

Jack savait que Ianto n'était pas en état de parler et il ne voulait pas le pousser. Il était là pour lui, s'était tout ce qui comptait. Sans défaire leur étreinte, Jack les conduisit sur le canapé et ils s'assirent, Ianto pleurant toujours dans les bras du Capitaine, blotti contre son torse. Ce dernier berçait tendrement le jeune homme contre lui, déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur le front de Ianto.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le jeune homme fut enfin endormi, Jack se hâta à le rendre plus confortable. Délicatement, il ôta les chaussures du Gallois ainsi que sa veste et il déboutonna le veston avant de désserrer sa cravate et défaire les premiers boutons de son col. Posant les pieds de Ianto sur un coussin sur la table basse face à eux, Jack imita la position de son compagnon puis déposa une couverture sur eux, qui les couvrit jusqu'au menton. Jack posa son regard sur son jeune protegé, les marques de larmes étaient toujours présentes mais il semblait plus serein. Avec un sourire tendre, Jack lui souhaita bonne nuit par un baiser sur son front et une caresse sur sa pomette. Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus contre Jack, sa tête retombant sur son épaule. Le Capitaine glissa sa main dans celle du Gallois, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Ianto qui se resserrèrent autour des siens dans un réflèxe puis posa doucement sa tête sur celle du jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre Ianto au pays des rêves.

**...**


	7. Attrape rêve

_Hey! Nouveau chapitre les amis, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je viens de penser à un truc; cette histoire vous appartient également désormais et si jamais vous voulez voir une image de Jack et Ianto que vous avez en tête développée ici, sachez que je suis à votre entière disposition. Non pas que je manque d'inspiration, heureusement non, mais je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette histoire et je voudrais vous faire partager ce plaisir. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Jack Harkness fut surpris. Pour la première fois depuis un temps lointain, il avait dormi d'une traite, sans qu'un seul cauchemar ne vienne le hanter. Et de cette nuit de sommeil, il sentait une nouvelle force prendre possession de son corps, son coeur moins lourd de lassitude. Il allait profiter de cette journée au maximum. Le Capitaine lâcha un baillement et c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser la joue. Baissant les yeux, un sourire tendre se glissa sur ses lèvres.<p>

C'était donc cela la raison de son sommeil reposant, un Ianto Jones blotti contre lui. La tête du jeune homme avait glissé sur le torse de Jack pendant la nuit et le Gallois avait enfoui son visage dans la couverture qui le recouvrait. La main qui n'était pas enlacée à celle de son patron reposait sur le ventre de Jack, s'accrochant doucement à sa chemise. Ianto avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le Capitaine songea à quel point cela serait simple pour lui de se pencher pour le prendre dans un délicat baiser qui ramènerait le jeune homme loin du royaume des rêves. Et c'est dailleurs ce qui l'arrêta. Dans le silence de l'aube, la jeunesse du Gallois le sublimait et ravissait les yeux de son capitaine. En observant les paupières du garçon danser au rythme de ses songes, Jack se fit la réfléxion qu'il pourrait rapidement s'habituer à cette vision au réveil.

Le Capitaine passa de longues minutes, peut-être dix ou même vingt, à observer son employé reposer dans les bras de Morphée et les siens. Ianto avait l'air si paisible, si serein, innocent de toutes les horreurs que ses yeux avaient malheureusement vues tant de fois alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, pas à son âge. Jack rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un soupir. Il y avait des aspects de Torchwood qu'il haïssait et voler l'innocence de Ianto Jones revenait souvent en tête de liste. Un mouvement contre son torse et des cheveux caressant sa gorge le ramenèrent à sa vision précédente, bien plus belle que le plafond du Hub. Le Gallois était toujours profondément endormi, probablement épuisé par les larmes qu'il avait versé la veille.

Cette dernière pensée rapella à Jack ce qu'il avait à faire; découvrir ce qui s'était passé pour troubler le jeune homme à ce point. Bien qu'il avait adoré passer cette nuit avec Ianto blotti contre lui, être le bouclier du jeune homme, il ne voulait pas que le Gallois soit blessé comme il l'avait été hier. Ianto avait beaucoup trop souffert dans sa vie pour que Jack permette que cela se reproduise, pas lorsqu'il pouvait l'en empêcher.

A contrecoeur de se séparer de son employé, Jack se devait de régler cette histoire. Il posa sa main sur celle qui reposait sur son ventre, caressant le dos à l'aide de son pouce dans de petits cercles distraits. Ianto sembla apprécier puisqu'il laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et ses traits se firent plus détendus. Jack pu même dérober le discret sourire qui s'était glissé sur les fines lèvres du jeune homme. Le même sourire sur sa bouche, le Capitaine posa sa joue sur le front du Gallois et ferma les yeux pour voler quelques minutes de plus dans les bras de ce jeune homme qui arrivait à lui faire oublier qu'il était le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

La bouche du Capitaine déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du joli brun avant qu'une de ses mains se glisse sur sa mâchoire. Jack se releva sans rompre le contact avec le corps qu'il désirait tant. Délicatement, il posa la tête du plus jeune sur un coussin puis fit de même avec les pieds pour que Ianto soit allongé confortablement sur le canapé. Jack s'assit sur la table basse, face à Ianto, observant avec affection le visage calme de son ami. Profitant de ne pas pouvoir faire peur à Ianto, Jack laissa son coeur dicter ses gestes et sa main se perdit dans une caresse sur la pomette du jeune homme. Ianto dormait toujours paisiblement, au grand bonheur du Capitaine qui aimait de plus en plus la vision que lui offrait son employé, totalement abandonné au sommeil et à ses yeux. Avec du mal, Jack s'arracha à sa contemplation non s'en balayer une mèche qui tombait sur le front du Gallois de sa main et de remonter la couverture sur lui.

Jack partit s'installer au bureau de Tosh, là où il pourrait toujours surveiller Ianto alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur les vidéos de la nuit dernière. Avec un sourire, il vit le jeune homme prendre une profonde inspiration dans la couverture et sourire de nouveau dans son sommeil. Décidément, le Gallois aimait réellement ses phéromones. Dans une expression identique à celle de son protegé, Jack reposa ses yeux sur l'écran, cherchant le moment où tout avait basculé pour faire s'effondrer toutes les défenses que le jeune homme avait mis tellement de temps et d'acharnement à construire.

Reculant lentement, Jack vit Ianto descendre dans le Hub en courant. Il poursuivit la vidéo et le Capitaine trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voyait Ianto que de dos et Gwen face à lui. Qu'avait-elle encore fait? Qu'avait-elle fait, dit pour mettre Ianto dans cet état? Jack vit les épaules du Gallois se tendre avant qu'il ne s'enfuisse. Jack serra son poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Ca suffisait. Il en avait marre. Gwen avait blessé Ianto. Il allait devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure et apprendre à Cooper que l'on ne s'attaquait pas à Ianto Jones tant qu'il existait et vu son état, il allait être là pendant le reste de sa vie.

Jack plongea son visage dans ses mains avec un long soupir. Ianto était brisé et Gwen s'amusait à le rendre plus fragile encore. Mais à quoi s'amusait-elle? Et lui? Quel leader était-il s'il ne parvenait même pas à construire une équipe qui ne se respectait pas les uns les autres? Ianto les avait trahi, d'accord, mais il ne méritait pas d'en payer plus longtemps le prix. Elle aussi avait fait des erreurs, beaucoup et même certaines qui lui avait coûté la vie. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était immortel que cela ne comptait pas comme des fautes graves. Elle n'avait pas le droit, aucun d'entre eux, même pas lui n'avait le droit de le blâmer pour n'avoir été qu'un humain qui voulait sauver une personne qu'il aimait. Gwen, le coeur de Torchwood, soit-disant, devrait le comprendre mieux que n'importe qui, elle qui avait une relation stable à l'extérieur.

Jack se releva, bien décidé à faire connaître son avis sur la question à Gwen dès qu'elle franchirait le pas de cette porte. En attendant, il allait encore profiter du temps qui lui était imparti avec Ianto. Le Capitaine se dirigea donc vers le canapé et remplaca le coussin sur lequel reposait la tête de Ianto qui se trouvait désormais sur ses genoux. Sans détacher ses yeux du visage endormi mais magnifique, Jack glissa doucement ses doigts sur le favori de Ianto, souriant tendrement lorsque le jeune homme ajusta sa position pour blottir l'arrière de sa tête contre l'abdomen du Capitaine. Le Gallois dormait toujours, ce que Jack prenait pour un acte de confiance inconscient. S'il ne se réveillait pas, c'est qu'il se sentait en sécurité non? Jack l'espérait tellement. Il voulait que les choses s'arrangent avec Ianto, qu'elles évoluent pour qu'il puisse vivre de pareils moments de nouveau sans avoir à les voler. Après avoir vécu tant de vie, Jack pensait qu'il méritait peut-être une vie avec Ianto Jones.

**...**

Lorsque Gwen arriva au Hub ce matin-là, elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle était certaine que Ianto avait donné sa démission après qu'elle lui ait rapellé Lisa. Bon, elle avait fait passer Jack pour un monstre mais c'était le prix à payer. En même temps, Jack n'avait rien fait pour arranger son image. Preuve en est qu'il n'avait pas hésiter à sacrifier une petite-fille pour ses foutues fées. Gwen sentit de nouveau la rage prendre possession d'elle au souvenir de cet épisode. Tout cela changerai lorsqu'elle serait avec Jack. Elle lui apprendrait à s'ouvrir et à faire preuve de plus de compassion. Après tout, il l'avait engagé pour cela.

A peine avait-elle franchi le SAS que Jack lui hurla de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans prier. Prise dans son excitation d'être enfin seule avec Jack, elle ne remarqua même pas Ianto qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas couru rejoindre Jack.

Marchant à la suite du pas pressé de Jack, Gwen admira la vue devant elle, ne se doutant pas que Ianto avait fait la même chose quelques jours plus tôt. Courant pour ratrapper le Capitaine, Jack semblait impatient d'être seule avec elle, Gwen compris qu'il l'emmenait au stand de tir. Il s'était enfin décidé à ratrapper son erreur et à lui offrir la même leçon que celle dont avait bénéficié Ianto, même si elle n'en avait en aucune façon besoin. Jack allait devoir user de stratagèmes pour se coller à elle. Tout cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

**...**

Jack marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au stand de tir. C'était l'endroit le plus éloigné et il pourrait faire preuve de toute sa colère sans réveiller Ianto qui avait véritablement besoin de sommeil à force de se tuer à la tâche pour gagner leur pardon. Le Capitaine sentit le regard de Gwen sur lui et notamment sur la partie inférieure. Dans d'autres circonstances et si elle était une autre personne, cela aurait pu lui plaire mais là, ça ne faisait qu'accroître la colère noire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vit enfin le bon du tunnel et un sourire satisfait se glissa sur ses lèvres. Que le spectacle commence!

**...**

Une fois dans le champ, Gwen sortit son arme avec un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres, prête à obéir au moindre désir de Jack lorsqu'il se retournerait. Elle avait vraiment hâte de sentir de nouveau les muscles de son torse se presser contre son dos. La tension sexuelle avait déjà été à son comble la dernière fois alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, que serait-ce donc maintenant qu'ils étaient plus complices que jamais?

Jack se retourna enfin avec un sourire que Gwen s'empressa de lui rendre. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer cette leçon. Jack semblait d'excellente humeur et elle allait pouvoir en profiter.

"Range ton arme Gwen." déclara tranquillement Jack.

"Mais..."

"Stop! Tu te tais et tu écoutes." s'exclama froidement le Capitaine, perdant tout de suite le sourire qu'il arborait plus tôt.

Gwen fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Ils étaient censés s'amuser et voilà que Jack lui parlait de nouveau mal. Jack se rapprocha d'un pas menaçant vers elle et Gwen eut le bon sens d'être effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ianto?" grogna Jack, ses yeux bleus la foudroyant. "Et ne me dis pas 'rien' parce que j'ai vu les vidéos."

Gwen sentit de nouveau la rage la prendre. Voilà que Ianto revenait dans la conversation. Encore et toujours. Il ne pourrait donc jamais les laisser tranquille? Il fallait toujours qu'il se rapelle à l'esprit de Jack. Ce petit larbin avait dû aller se plaindre à Jack après leur conversation. Et Jack l'avait cru, complétement aveuglé par son cerveau inférieur. Si elle jouait la carte de la compatissante, alors elle ne risquait rien. Jack lui pardonnait toujours, et beaucoup plus vite si elle avait fait cela pour aider quelqu'un.

"Je l'ai attrapé en train de pleurer." sourit la jeune femme, jouant celle qui se souciait de son collègue. "Je lui ai dit que Lisa n'aurait pas voulu le voir comme ça alors..."

"De quel droit as-tu osé?" hurla Jack, complétement furieux alors que Gwen se recula, véritablement terrifié devant la fureur du Capitaine.

Comment avait-elle osé ramener cette histoire? Comment avait-elle osé utiliser le nom de l'ex-petite amie de Ianto? Même Owen qui n'était pas un as niveau relation humaine le savait.

"Qui t'a donné le droit de l'appeler par son prénom? Je te l'interdis Gwen! Comme je l'interdit à Owen, à Tosh et comme je me l'interdis. Etant donné ce que nous avons fait nous n'avons pas le droit de parler d'elle. Nous ne savions absolument rien d'elle pour avoir le droit de l'appeler par son nom. Le seul qui en ait le droit, c'est Ianto, lui et lui seul." continua à hurler le leader.

"Elle n'existait déjà plus quand elle est venue ici. Elle n'est pas morte ici." s'exclama Gwen pour se défendre.

"Pour Ianto, si!" hurla Jack, hors de lui.

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela? Ianto avait dit adieu à la femme de sa vie ce soir-là et non lors de l'attaque qui lui avait réellement coûté la vie. Ce serait toujours lui qui l'avait tué dans l'esprit de Ianto. Le jeune homme ne le pardonnerait sûrement jamais mais Jack avait l'espoir qu'il comprenne un jour qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et qu'il n'avait eu aucune autre alternative pour les protéger. Le Capitaine s'efforça de reprendre une respiration calme pour enfin mettre un terme à toute cette débâcle de douleur qu'avait causé Gwen.

"Très bien Gwen! Si je t'entends ne mentionner son nom ou cet épisode ne serait-ce qu'une fois même sans la présence de Ianto, tu le regretteras." menaça Jack, un peu plus maître de lui-même que précédemment.

"Mais..."

"Tu sais ce dont je suis capable Gwen! Tu peux me faire confiance, je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger Ianto. Est-ce que c'est clair?" demanda froidement Jack. "Est-ce que c'est clair PC Cooper?" répéta-t-il en n'obtenant pas la réponse qu'il souhaitait.

Gwen ne pu qu'hocher la tête, complétement paralysée de peur. Jack ne pouvait pas l'avoir menacé. Il l'avait déjà fait à Owen et à Ianto mais pas à elle, jamais à elle. Jack devenait complétement fou avec Ianto dans les parages. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Gallois changer ainsi leur capitaine, son capitaine. Elle devait agir et vite. L'obsession de Jack prenait de plus en plus de terrain et cela les metterait bientôt tous en danger, affectant les capacités de Jack à conduire correctement leur équipe. Il lui fallait un nouveau plan.

**...**

Jack profita des couloirs jusqu'au Hub principal pour se calmer. Il espérait que Ianto était réveillé. Même s'il avait beaucoup aimé le voir dormir, il souhaitait que cette vision ne soit qu'à lui. Déjà qu'il devrait se partager la vision d'un Ianto dénudé avec Owen, même si pour Owen, ce n'était qu'à moitié. Et puis, les yeux bleus de son employé lui manquaient et il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur de tristesse dans son regard, il n'aimait pas cela. En plus, un petit café ne serait pas de refus.

Il débarqua enfin dans le Hub et vit le canapé vide. Bien! Premier souhait exaucé. Il chercha Ianto du regard et le vit assis sur les marches qui menaient à son bureau, semblant attendre son retour avec une tasse fumante de café. Deuxième et troisième souhait en perspective.

Lorsqu'il vit les bottes caractéristiques de son patron devant ses yeux, Ianto releva le regard bien que gêné de son comportement de la veille. Il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer aussi faible et il voulait s'en excuser auprès de son capitaine. Ses yeux furent happés par un regard tendre et Ianto sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Ce n'était pas censé être ainsi. Jack devrait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de traiter des états-d'âme de ses employés, encore moins du traître qu'il était et non pas lui faire sentir comme c'était lui qui lui avait fait un cadeau en se laissant pleurer dans ses bras.

Jack sourit devant l'air gêné qu'arborait Ianto. Il devenait bien trop mignon pour que le coeur de Jack le supporte sans le lâcher et décéder d'une crise cardiaque devant le Gallois n'était certainement pas la meilleure stratégie pour le séduire. Voyant que Ianto ne comprenait pas la raison de ce regard, Jack posa une main sur son épaule. S'il savait seulement à quel point le Capitaine avait aimé être celui vers qui il s'était tourné pour pleurer, celui devant lequel il avait laissé tombé toutes ses barrières. Ianto ne se rendait pas compte mais Jack n'en avait que faire qu'il se soit laisser pleurer, tout ce dont lui importait c'était que c'était à lui que le jeune homme avait confié le soin de prendre toute la douleur que son coeur avait accumulé depuis trop longtemps. Jack glissa sa main pour prendre en coupe la mâchoire solide mais délicate de son Gallois et caressa du pouce le coin de ses lèvres qu'il désirait ardamment piéger dans un baiser. Sachant qu'il romperait toute la magie de l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé depuis hier soir, le Capitaine s'en empêcha et lorsque Ianto s'apprêta à parler, Jack glissa son pouce au milieu de ses lèvres, se déléctant de la douceur de celles-ci sur sa peau.

Ianto se figea en sentant la caresse du doigt de son patron sur ses lèvres et de sa paume brûlante sur sa mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'esquisser un baiser sur le pouce du Capitaine? Sûrement son regard qui lui disait tellement de choses que Ianto n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Jack, de ses iris éclatantes, semblait lui faire la promesse qu'il serait toujours là en cas d'épisode comme celui de la veille ou même sans. Ianto ferma un moment les paupières pour faire signe qu'il avait compris, tout du moins il le croyait et Jack sembla être satisfait puisqu'il glissa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire et du menton de Ianto, écartant doucement sa lèvre inférieure au passage, pour prendre en pincette le menton du Gallois et après un long moment, les yeux fixés dans celui de l'autre, le Capitaine ramena sa main le long de son corps et de l'autre, attrapa la tasse de café qui se trouvait à côté du Gallois. Sans plus de regard pour l'autre homme avec qui ils avaient passé la nuit, de peur de briser ce souvenir trop précieux, Jack monta dans son bureau, reprendre le rôle du Capitaine Jack Harkness et Ianto, celui du majordome Ianto Jones.

**...**


	8. Révélation

_Nouveau chapitre. Enfin, j'ai pu l'écrire après ma semaine d'enfer de partiels. Bon j'avoue que pour la fin, j'ai joué ma cruelle mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster la suite très rapidement. Le prochain chapitre s'annonce très très long, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour lui alors je vais essayer de le développer du mieux que je le peux. Bon, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

><p>"Bien! Rentrez tous chez vous." s'exclama Jack du haut de la passerelle. "Ianto, mon bureau dans dix minutes." ajouta Jack avec un sourire plus doux en posant son regard sur le jeune homme qui hocha la tête timidement avant de disparaîte dans la cuisine. Jack l'observa un long moment avant de voir Owen et Tosh s'engouffrer dehors et de rentrer dans son bureau.<p>

Le Capitaine s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de ranger un peu la paperasse sur son bureau. Il profita de ces courts instants pour souffler. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, et Jack avait eu peu de temps à consacrer à Ianto, à son plus grand malheur. Le jeune homme avait, comme à son habitude, fait son travail admirablement, distribuant café et informations primordiales pour toute l'équipe. Malgré sa fatigue, le Gallois lui avait toujours servi un sourire avec son café et échanger quelques mots, laissant l'esprit du Capitaine au repos.

Aujourd'hui avait été plus calme mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Jack avait pu passer plus de temps avec son employé. Avec toutes les activités de la Faille de ces derniers jours, la paperasse s'était accumulée et les deux hommes avaient passé leur journée à régler tout cela. Sortant de ses pensées, Jack releva les yeux en entendant des pas à l'entrée de son bureau.

**...**

Gwen observa Jack se rendre dans son bureau puis glissa son regard jusque la cuisine. Pourquoi Jack voulait que Ianto reste? A quoi pouvait-il bien être utile? Sûrement rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire, ormis le café, mais elle n'était pas là pour faire de basses besognes. Elle avait plus d'ambition que cela. Une fois que Jack serait à elle, elle avait l'intention de devenir leader de Torchwood 3, au même rang que Jack. Elle avait toutes les qualités . La capacité physique, l'exigence psychologique, l'éthique morale et de la compassion pour toutes les victimes. Elle serait un patron exemplaire.

Mais avant de devenir patron, elle devait être l'amante de Jack. Et ce n'est pas en permettant au teaboy de rester seul le soir avec Jack qu'elle y arriverait. Elle allait proposer son aide à Jack puis ensuite lui proposer de dîner, à moins que Jack ne soit plus rapide qu'elle. Elle savait que Jack avait du mal à se contrôler lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui. Il ne la lâchait jamais du regard, la frôlait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et ne manquait jamais de lui adresser un sourire tendre. Il suffirait de cette soirée, seuls sans aucune autre personne aux alentours pour que Jack laisse parler son coeur.

Elle vit Ianto refaire son apparition avec deux tasses de café dans les mains. Gwen s'avança vers lui et lui prit d'office son fameux breuvage avant de lui lançer un regard dédaigneux. Le jeune homme ne baissa pas immédiatement les yeux, ce qui la mit dans une rage folle.

"Rentre chez toi! Je vais aider Jack." ordonna-t-elle froidement avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Jack.

**...**

Ianto ne lâcha pas Gwen du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau de Jack se referme sur elle. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était épuisé et ces derniers jours lui avaient semblé maussades avec le peu d'interaction qu'il avait échangé avec son patron. Torchwood et surtout le Capitaine avait été la seule constante de sa vie lors des derniers mois et le voir à peine l'avait désorienté plus que de raison. C'est pourquoi il avait échangé sourires et paroles avec son employeur dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, espérant que cette tornade d'activités cesse et que leurs journées reviennent à la normale afin qu'il puisse reprendre un maximum de contrôle sur sa routine.

Ianto rassembla quelques dossiers avant de s'asseoir sagement au bureau de Tosh, surveillant distraitement l'activité de la Faille. Il espérait une soirée tranquille et une nuit où il pourrait enfin se reposer dans son lit. Pour la soirée, elle s'annonçait agréable jusqu'à ce que Gwen se décide à jouer le rôle de son supérieur et à le congédier. Peut-être qu'il aurait obéit à un autre moment, mais pas ce soir. Ianto savait pourquoi Jack l'avait appelé dans son bureau et il attendait patiemment le moment où il y serait de nouveau convié même si cela lui valait un regard noir de la part de sa collègue. Il obéissait à Jack, avant tout autre chose.

**...**

Jack releva les yeux et soupira en voyant que c'était Gwen qui était dans son bureau. La jeune femme vint déposer une tasse de café devant lui avec un sourire aguicheur avant de s'asseoir sans y être invitée. Jack leva un sourire interrogateur.

"Je peux savoir où est Ianto?" demanda-t-il en empoignant sa tasse. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes après la première gorgée, parfait, tout comme son créateur.

"Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui. Le pauvre ne tenait plus debout. Quoique tu ais besoin, je suis certaine que je peux t'aider tout aussi bien que lui." sourit-il avant de prendre elle-même une gorgée, sans prendre le temps de l'apprécier.

Jack secoua la tête. C'était une honte qu'elle fasse si peu d'honneur au café du Gallois et également, qu'elle se prenne pour le patron. Il se retint de lui lancer une réplique colérique. Ce qu'il voulait ce soir, c'était une soirée en agréable compagnie et il n'allait pas la commencer en s'énérvant contre elle, même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il lui fallait expédier rapidement ce petit problème afin qu'il puisse ratrapper le Gallois avant qu'il ne parte pour la nuit.

"Si j'ai fait appel à lui, c'est pour une bonne raison." souligna Jack en rassemblant quelques dossiers.

"Jack!" s'exclama Gwen en se penchant vers lui pour lui offrir une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. "Je peux t'aider et tu le sais." sourit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Jack.

Jack ne lorgna pas une seule fois sur sa poitrine et un petit sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres.

"J'ignorai que tu avais un diplôme en comptabilité." déclara le Capitaine.

La jeune femme retira sa main avec un air choqué sur le visage. Jack s'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle.

"La comptabilité? Mais ce n'est pas le travail de Ianto normalement?" bégaya-t-elle.

"Si. Et c'est justement pourquoi j'ai besoin de lui." répondit Jack, fronçant les sourcils au mépris évident que la jeune femme mettait dans le travail essentiel de son collègue.

"Mais il peut le faire seul."

"Et bien non Gwen! Je suis le patron de Torchwood et je dois donc le superviser." répliqua froidement Jack. "Maintenant rentre chez toi." ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il empoigna sa tasse de café et les dossiers que lui avait préparé Ianto avant de sortir sans aucun regard pour Gwen. Une fois sur la passerelle, il scanna l'espace du Hub et soupira en le voyant vide. Voilà pour sa soirée avec Ianto. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir profiter du calme du jeune homme et se détendre après ces journées éprouvantes, c'était foutu. Il était prêt à rebrousser chemin et se déchaîner sur Gwen lorsqu'il vit que le manteau du jeune homme était toujours là. Un sourire sur lèvres, il attendit que le Gallois réapparaisse, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse de café à la main. Un regard vite échangé et le jeune homme hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne tarderai pas à le rejoindre.

Jack entra donc dans la salle de conférence et se glissa dans son fauteuil habituel. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit dans le dossier de son siège. Le Capitaine entoura sa tasse de ses deux mains, se déléctant de la chaleur et de l'arôme du café. Il sentit le moindre de ses muscles se détendre et toute la tension que son corps avait accumulé le quitter enfin. S'il n'avait pas besoin d'aussi peu de sommeil, Jack était certain qu'il se serait endormi ici net. Savourant le silence, le Capitaine attendait patiemment que son délicieux employé daigne le rejoindre.

**...**

Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine, Ianto croisa le regard de son supérieur. Avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres, il fit signe au vieil homme qu'il allait le rejoindre et il s'empara des dossiers nécessaires avant de faire son chemin jusque la salle de réunion. Il vit Gwen sortir en furie du bureau de son patron et elle le bouscula dans l'escalier. Ianto réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas renverser son café et il observa la jeune femme quitter les lieux avant de rejoindre son capitaine.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Ianto se tint quelques minutes à la chambranle, observant à loisir son patron. Celui-ci semblait extrêmement las de ces journées interminables et le Gallois se promit de faire tout son possible pour expédier rapidement toute cette paperasse que son patron avait en horreur. Autant il adorait la compagnie de Jack, Ianto ne voulait pas le retenir plus longtemps et l'empêcher de profiter d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Cela pourrait lui faire défaut sur le terrain et Ianto ne se permettrait jamais de risquer la santé de son capitaine juste pour son plaisir. Il était le teaboy et même si ce n'était pas dans son contrat, Ianto avait prit depuis longtemps la décision de prendre soin de son patron. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire ce soir.

**...**

Jack soupira longuement et passa sa main sur son visage pour y effacer toute trace de fatigue.

"Vous allez bien Monsieur?" demanda une voix calme derrière lui.

Jack se retourna vivement et offrit un sourire tendre à son employé, un sourire qui lui vrilla l'estomac. Jack hocha doucement la tête et fit signe au jeune homme de le rejoindre. Celui-ci obéit et vint prendre place aux côtés du Capitaine. Jack rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Ianto et son genou toucha celui de son employé. Le garçon sursauta légèrement avant d'offrir un sourire épuisé à Jack mais sans s'éloigner. En l'observant plus attentivement, le Capitaine vit les cernes qui soulignaient les beaux yeux bleus de son ami, le rendant très mignon aux yeux du leader. Ianto était tout aussi épuisé que lui et Jack, bien qu'à contre-coeur, se décida à ne pas éterniser leur soirée. Le Gallois devait se reposer et lui revenir en forme très rapidement.

"Je crois que nous n'allons pas trop traîner." sourit complice le Capitaine en posant sa main sur le biceps de son collègue. "Tu as besoin de repos." ajouta-t-il en lui offrant une légère pression rassurante.

"Vous aussi Monsieur." murmura le jeune homme avec un regard soucieux pour son patron.

Jack sourit doucement, touché de la préoccupation de Ianto à son égard et après un regard tendre pour l'autre, les deux hommes se mirent au travail, rapidement.

**...**

Une heure plus tard, Jack aposa sa signature sur le dernier dossier avant de relever les yeux et d'échanger un sourire complice avec Ianto. Malgré faire la paperasse qu'il détestait, les deux hommes avaient passé un très bon moment. Ianto avait rit avec sympathie devant le désespoir qu'affichait son patron avant de lui expliquer calmement puisque Jack avait voulu l'aider.

Jack posa son coude sur la table, puis son visage dans sa paume avant d'observer Ianto rassembler tous leurs dossiers, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres devant l'épuisement de son ami, le rendant maladroit mais toujours aussi mignon. Une fois fait, le jeune homme serra les fichiers contre sa poitrine avant de relever son regard embué de fatigue vers le Capitaine. Jack posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, ce qui le fit rougir.

"Tu as bien travaillé Ianto." sourit Jack. "Rentre chez toi et repose-toi." ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Ianto hocha la tête avant de rassembler leurs tasses de café puis de rejoindre Jack qui l'attendait à la porte de la pièce. Avant qu'il ne redescende, Jack réussit à glisser sa main dans le dos de son ami, comme une dernière caresse avant leur séparation. Le Gallois lui offrit un sourire timide avant de déposer les tasses dans la cuisine et les dossiers sur son bureau. Il enfila son manteau, toujours sous le regard soucieux de son patron et s'apprêta à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit lorsque l'alarme de la Faille se déclencha.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent côte à côte, prêts à toute situation qui se présentait. Ianto était devant l'ordinateur et Jack enfilait son manteau, attendant que Ianto lui donne les informations nécessaires.

"Trois weevils dans le parc Monsieur." déclara le jeune homme avant de relever les yeux sur le visage grave de son patron.

Jack était prêt à partir lorsque Ianto lui dit le nombre de proie qu'il devait attraper. Trois. C'était beaucoup. Il allait sûrement se faire tuer au moins une fois mais il n'y avait que Ianto avec lui et même s'il lui avait promis de faire de lui un agent de terrain, cette chasse était trop dangereuse pour une première sortie. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt et il était épuisé. Jack ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il se blesse. Il fut sortit de ses pensées en voyant le Gallois prendre son arme.

"On dirait que c'est l'heure de mon baptême." sourit nerveusement le jeune homme devant le regard légèrement choqué de son patron.

"Ianto! Je peux y aller seul. Tu dois rentrer te reposer." répondit Jack, fier tout de même de voir que le Gallois était prêt à endosser son nouveau poste.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire face à trois weevils seul." rétorqua Ianto, avec une détermination telle qu'elle fit sourire grandement le Capitaine.

Jack observa le jeune homme avant de lui lançer un sourire fier. Oui! Ianto allait faire un putain d'agent de terrain. Mais Jack allait tout de même s'assurer que sa première mission se déroule parfaitement et il était prêt à tous les risques pour protéger le jeune homme, même s'il devait mourir. Après un hochement de tête, il s'élanca vers le garage, Ianto sur ses pas.

Une fois dans le SUV, Ianto prit le temps de penser à tout cela malgré la conduite cahotique de son patron. Il ressentait beaucoup d'apréhension, une peur de décevoir et de mettre en danger son supérieur, mais il était hors de question que le Capitaine y aille seul.

Jack se gara devant le parc dans un dérapage contrôlé. Il lança un regard à son compagnon de chasse pour le voir immobile d'angoisse. Jack posa sa main de nouveau sur la cuisse de Ianto et le jeune homme tourna son visage vers lui. Le Capitaine offrit un sourire rassurant et le Gallois sourit timidement en retour.

"Surtout, ne t'éloignes pas de moi." souffla Jack, les yeux plus sérieux que jamais.

Ianto hocha la tête, bien décidé à lui obéir sans se faire prier. Jack pressa doucement son genou avant d'ouvrir la porte, bientôt imité par son employé, armes au poing. Prenant une forte inspiration, le Gallois se glissa dans l'ombre de son patron et les deux hommes se mirent en chasse.

**...**

Jack avançait en silence, Ianto derrière lui, prêt à la moindre apparition d'un weevil. Les sens aux aguêts, le Capitaine perçut du coin de l'oeil le mouvement vif à sa gauche. Dans un réflèxe pour l'éviter, Jack se retourna et plaqua Ianto contre un arbre alors qu'il visait le weevil avec le spray au visage. Sa prise s'effondra à ses pieds et Jack baissa le regard sur Ianto.

Le jeune homme tremblait et respirait à une vitesse folle. Il ignorait si c'était dû à la montée d'adrénaline ou au corps chaud pressé contre le sien, mais son coeur battait la chamade. Ses yeux se relevèrent et il tomba dans le regard azur de son patron, visiblement soucieux. Jack glissa sa main dans le cou du jeune homme pour essayer d'apaiser ses tremblements. Il caressa doucement la mâchoire du Gallois en sentant qu'un contact physique semblait le calmer.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Je...oui." bégaya doucement Ianto. "Je suis désolé Monsieur. J'étais censé assurer vos arrières et j'ai échoué." souffla le jeune homme, baissant la tête sûr de la décéption de son patron.

"Hey!" murmura Jack avec un sourire tendre devant la préoccupation et la nervosité du Gallois. "C'est ta première expérience, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne fasse aucune erreur." sourit Jack et fut satisfait lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme lui rendre. "Heureusement pour nous, j'ai de très bons réflèxes." ajouta Jack en lançant un regard au weevil à leurs pieds.

"Oui. Je vous remercie Monsieur. Pour avoir sauvé ma vie." déclara Ianto en plongeant ses yeux brillants de sincerité et de gratitude dans le regard du Capitaine.

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier Ianto." sourit Jack, légèrement troublé du regard explicite de son employé. "Je le ferrai toujours." promit-il.

Les deux hommes échangèrent de longs regards tout en prenant conscience de la promiscuité de l'autre corps. Jack sentit l'envie lui vriller l'estomac et son entrejambe réagir. S'il n'avait pas d'autres weevils à attraper, il aurait sûrement réclamer avec passion la bouche du Gallois. Ianto avait de nouveau baissé la tête pour que son patron ne remarque pas ses pupilles dilatées par la luxure. Par ce geste, il blottit sa joue dans la paume de son capitaine, sans en être conscient. Jack, par contre, le remarqua et il observa avec un sourire affectueux le visage du jeune garçon contre sa main. Il caressa du pouce sa pomette ce qui fit relever les yeux au Gallois.

"On va lui injecter un sédatif plus fort et l'attacher puis on viendra le rechercher plus tard." ordonna Jack.

Ianto hocha la tête avant d'aider son capitaine. Une fois fini, les deux hommes glissèrent leur proie dans les buissons au cas où un civil eut la bonne idée de se promener dans le parc en pleine nuit. Peu probable mais Ianto était du genre à penser à toutes les possibilités.

"Au fait Ianto!" s'exclama Jack. "J'aime quand c'est toi qui assure mes arrières." lança-t-il avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Ianto roula des yeux pour faire bonne impression même si la réplique de son patron lui avait amené un sourire discret sur les lèvres et une rougeur que la nuit masquait, à son grand soulagement.

**...**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jack repéra un autre weevil. Il fit signe à Ianto de rester là et le jeune homme lui obéit. Avançant à pas furtifs, le Capitaine approcha sa proie et la maîtrisa rapidement.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!"

Le cri d'effroi qu'il perçut le fit se retourner avant qu'il ne sente quelquechose s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Portant sa main à son abdomen, Jack sentit le sang couler de sa plaie avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre, ayant juste le temps de voir le dernier weevil s'effondrer à son tour.

**...**

Ianto observait le Capitaine maîtriser le weevil avec soulagement en voyant que son patron était sain et sauf. Il s'apprêta à le rejoindre avant de voir le dernier weevil qui s'avançait. De dos, son patron était complétement aveugle et le Gallois se mit à courir, priant pour arriver à temps. Lorsque Ianto réalisa qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Ianto fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Ianto se figea lorsqu'il vit son capitaine se faire empaler sur les griffes du weevil. Non!Non!Non! Tout mais pas ça! Quand son patron s'effondra au sol, Ianto retrouva ses esprits ou le peu qui lui en restait et fonça le rejoindre, maîtrisant rapidement le weevil même si la seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant précis, c'était lui coller une balle en pleine tête.

Ianto s'agenouilla aux côtés de son patron qui tremblait déjà de sa perte de sang. Les yeux de Ianto se posèrent sur la plaie avant que ce soit sa main qui s'y pose. Il appuya dessus, apportant une grimace sur le visage de son capitaine. Il devait arrêter ce saignement, il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui, pas après elle. Si Jack disparaîssait, Ianto n'aurait réellement plus aucune raison de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Jamais.

"Ianto!"

Non! Non! Jack devait vivre. Il devait vivre. Il le devait.

"Ianto!"

Non! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit. Jack lui avait promis qu'il y avait toujours une raison de vivre. Sa raison à lui c'était Jack, c'était regagner la confiance de son capitaine. Jack ne pouvait pas mourir. Pitié! Qu'il ne meurt pas. Ianto donnerait tout, sa vie entière pour qu'il vive. Pitié!

Les doigts sanglants du Capitaine vinrent se lier aux siens et Jack lui fit lâcher prise. Ianto secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il devait sauver son capitaine. Ses doigts furent écraser dans la main de son patron et Ianto releva les yeux vers son beau visage. Le Capitaine lui souriait doucement, faible.

"Tout ira bien mon beau gallois." souffla douloureusement son patron en levant leurs mains pour essuyer une des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Ianto qui n'avait pas remarquer qu'il pleurait jusque là. Une trace de sang vint briser la pâleur de sa peau.

"Monsieur! Je vous en supplie. Ne mourrez pas." pleura Ianto, la voix rauque.

"Tout ira bien." répéta Jack, toujours avec ce sourire tendre sur les lèvres, avant de sombrer dans la mort.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! Jack!" hurla Ianto en secouant son capitaine avant de s'effondrer en pleurs sur le torse de son patron, mort.

**...**

Jack sentait déjà ses yeux se troubler dû au manque de sang dans son organisme. Il vit Ianto s'agenouiller à ses côtés avant qu'une pression sur sa blessure lui arrache une grimace de douleur. La mort par perte de sang était douloureuse, trop douloureuse. Dieu! Il détestait mourir. Jack rouvrit rapidement les yeux. Ianto était là. Il allait le voir mourir et croire que c'était permanent. Il allait se sentir abandonner, encore une fois.

_Ianto!_ Jack se détestait déjà pour ce que cette histoire allait causer comme dommages à son ami. Il devait le rassurer, il devait lui dire avant qu'il ne sombre dans la mort. Jack l'appela plusieurs fois, douloureusement, mais le jeune homme refusait de l'entendre. Il s'obstinait à appuyer sur sa plaie.

Jack glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui se trouvait sur son abdomen. Ce geste fit relever les yeux et Jack pu voir son visage ravagé de larmes. Il lui offrit un pâle sourire, une vaine tentative pour le rassurer et pour s'excuser de ce qui allait arriver. Dieu! Que Ianto était beau. C'était certainement la plus belle image avec laquelle il partirait de toutes les morts qu'il avait vécu.

"Tout ira bien mon beau gallois." souffla-t-il avant de lever leurs mains enlacés pour essuyer ses larmes. Le geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur et il vit la trace de sang qu'il avait laissé sur la joue de son garçon.

Il entendit les suppliques de Ianto, le priant de ne pas l'abandonner. Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais c'est ce qui allait arriver et cela allait briser Ianto. Jack se le promit, dès sa renaissance, il allait tout raconter sur sa capacité à Ianto et l'assurer que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

"Tout ira bien." souffla-t-il de nouveau avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de la mort.

**...**


	9. Invictus

_7062 mots, un après-midi entier d'écriture et une page recto verso de notes pour composer ce chapitre et le voilà. Chose promis, chose dûe. Il est plus d'une heure du matin et j'ai cours demain mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le publier. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écrit de toute ma vie. Le poème est **Invictus **de William Henley, le préféré de Nelson Mandela et je trouve qu'il correspond plutôt bien à notre capitaine. Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien travaillé, je vais faire dodo et faire plein de rêves (érotiques) sur mon couple adulé. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,<em>

_Noires comme un puit où l'on se noie,_

_Je rends grâce aux dieux quels qu'ils soient,_

_Pour mon âme invincible et fière,_

_Dans de cruelles circonstances,_

_Je n'ai ni gémi ni pleuré,_

_Meurtri par cette existence,_

_Je suis debout bien que blessé,_

_En ce lieu de colère et de pleurs,_

_Se profile l'ombre de la mort,_

_Et je ne sais ce que me réserve le sort,_

_Mais je suis et je resterai sans peur,_

_Aussi étroit soit le chemin,_

_Nombreux les châtiments infâmes,_

_Je suis le maître de mon destin,_

_Je suis le capitaine de mon âme._

William Henley.

Cardiff de nuit est magnifique. Ses lumières baignent l'océan et l'air marin impose un silence religieux. L'on peut, quelquefois, attraper un couple en train de se bécotter dans une ruelle sombre, des copains un peu ivres après un match de rugby qui se soutiennent les uns les autres pour rentrer et cette nuit, une scène insoutenable pour quiconque en serait le témoin.

Ianto Jones pleurait toujours dans le torse de son Capitaine. Dans le torse de cet homme qui lui avait redonné envie de vivre, lui avait offert un sens, un but. Un homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Un homme à qui il aurait aimé offrir son coeur.

Les larmes ne pouvaient arrêter de briser la barrière de ses paupières. Et sous son oreille, le silence. La poitrine de Jack ne renfermait plus aucun son, plus aucun battement de coeur alors que Ianto s'était endormi à ce rythme quelques jours plus tôt.

Non! Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Ianto ne le laisserait pas le quitter. Jack le faisait sentir si vivant. Dès que sa peau chaude se posait sur la sienne, Ianto était prêt à traverser un désert de glace. Dès que ses yeux incroyablement illuminés se plongeaient dans les siens, Ianto était prêt à traverser un firmament d'obscurité. Dès que ses lèvres se glissaient dans un sourire, Ianto étaient prêt à traverser un siècle de silence. Ianto était prêt à tout, sauf à ça.

Aggripant le revers de son manteau qu'il adorait chaque nuit dans ses rêves, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, ce manteau qui se moulait au torse de son propriétaire et qu'il adulait à chaque respiration du Capitaine, le Gallois secoua violemment le corps étendu devant lui. Peu importe s'il lui faisait mal, tant qu'il le ressentait.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" répétait-il comme un mantra, une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher. "Répondez-moi. Je vous mets sur décafeiné Monsieur si vous ne vous réveillez pas." sourit dans un sanglot le jeune homme, certain que cette réplique allait faire sortir le Capitaine de cette mauvaise blague. "Réveille-toi!" hurla-t-il, la rage prenait possession de la moindre de ses veines.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas après lui avoir promis que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu. Il lui interdisait de mourir.

"Je vous l'interdit!" hurla-t-il en frappant de ses poings le torse imbibé de sang de son patron, dans une vaine tentative d'y croire encore.

Non...non...Jack devait vivre. Il devait vivre pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Harkness n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer de nouveau la personne en qui il avait confié sa vie. Il l'avait tué...encore une fois. Il le détestait. Il le haïssait. De tout son corps, de tout son coeur.

Les coups finirent par devenir de molles frappes contre la poitrine du Capitaine alors que les cris de rage de Ianto se perdirent en sanglots. Tremblant violemment, transi d'un froid qu'il n'avait connu qu'après avoir perdu Lisa, le front du jeune homme reposait contre le corps sans vie de Jack. Non! Il ne le haïssait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais haït. Même pas après Lisa et dieu, qu'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces mais non! Il ne pourrait jamais haîr l'homme qui lui avait redonné la vie, il ne pourrait jamais haïr l'homme qui était en train de rafler de nouveau son coeur amoché.

Les lèvres de Ianto laissèrent échapper des bribes oscillant entre gallois et anglais dans une prière ancienne, oubliée qu'il avait récité lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Comme un dernier espoir que quelqu'un l'entende et le ramène à ses côtés, que quelqu'un l'entende et déserre l'étau qui enserrait son coeur, agenouillé dans une position de soumission à une force le dépassant, Ianto leva ses yeux pleins de larmes au ciel étoilé.

"Rendez le moi. Je vous en supplie. Rendez le moi." souffla douloureusement le jeuen homme alors que ses yeux le brûlaient de larmes et qu'il sentait qu'on lui poignardait le coeur.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Rien, ni personne n'avait entendu son ultime prière. Aucun dieu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus alors pourquoi avait-il stupidement cru que cela changerait aujourd'hui? Jack était parti. Jack était mort. Et lui était de nouveau seul, se brisant sans n'avoir personne pour le relever désormais, s'effondrant irrémédiablement.

Ianto savait qu'il devait prévenir quelqu'un, Owen ou Tosh, peu importe. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Qu'allait-il leur dire? Qu'il n'avait pas été fichu de couvrir son patron et qu'il était mort par sa faute? Il méritait juste de mourir. Il aurait dû mourir à la place de son patron. Le monde avait besoin du Capitaine Jack Harkness alors que personne n'avait cure de Ianto Jones, l'invisible et l'opsolete majordome. Il aurait dû mourir. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à cette douleur déchirante, rien ne pourrait le consoler. Si lui était mort, tous auraient vite retrouvé leur vie et oublier le teaboy vêtu d'un costume et qui leur offrait un café tous les matins. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Que le temps, la vie des autres personnes cessent et qu'on le laisse à jamais ici, châtié, condamné à survivre avec la vision du corps ensanglanté de son capitaine.

Ianto glissa avec précaution ses bras autour du torse de son patron, se fichant royalement du sang qui imbibait désormais sa chemise, et posa la tête du grand brun sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme enfuit son visage dans la chevelure de Jack et laissa les larmes se perdrent dans les mèches foncées alors que les sanglots lui coupaient littéralement la gorge. Voilà le seul réconfort qui lui restait pour le reste de sa vie; une dernière étreinte funeste, un dernier moment volé avec le Capitaine dans ses bras avant que sa vie ne devienne un longue et douloureuse traversée des neufs cercles de l'Enfer.

Ianto reposa délicatement le Capitaine allongé au sol, tentant de taire ses sanglots et de maîtriser ses tremblements incontrôlables. Un sourire horrible de tristesse et de désespoir sur les lèvres, il observa longuement le visage paisible de son patron, désormais gravé pour l'éternité dans son esprit. Il lissa les revers du manteau de Jack sur sa poitrine, le manteau lui siant comme toujours avec une magnificiance sublime, alors qu'il se battait avec acharnement pour donner à son capitaine un adieu digne de son honneur et de sa beauté. Il se pencha enfin sur le visage de son patron, et frôla de ses paumes les contours de ses traits dans une caresse hésitante, ignorant si Jack permettrait un tel geste à l'homme qui avait causé sa mort. Posant ses deux mains sur les joues froides du Capitaine, Ianto reposa son front sur celui de Jack et ferma les yeux. Il chuchotta une vieille prière galloise qui lui souhaitait une vie heureuse dans l'autre monde alors que ses pouces caressaient inconsciemment les temps du leader mort.

"Pardonnez-moi Monsieur." souffla Ianto contre le front de Jack avant d'y déposer un long baiser alors que les sanglots avaient gagnés la bataille et ravagés son coeur.

S'éloignant de l'homme dont il n'avait pas su se montrer digne, Ianto hissa ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posa ses bras dessus avant d'enfouir son visage. Une fois caché du monde, le Gallois laissa sa tristesse le déchirer et tomba en pleurs, première étape d'un deuil éternel.

**...**

Un haletement surréaliste sortit Ianto Jones de son état catatonique. La tête haute, les yeux écarquillés, il vit le corps de son patron revenir à la vie dans un soubresaut violent avant que la douleur ne marque son visage. Co..co...comment? C'était la question qu'il aurait dû se poser tout en étant figé de choc à voir la vie reprendre possesion de Jack Harkness.

Et pourtant la seule chose qu'il fit, aveuglément, fut de se précipiter près de son patron et de le serrer contre lui avec force. Il sentit le Capitaine se tendre avant de s'accrocher à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Les questions pourraient être posées plus tard, bien plus tard, la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant précis c'est que quelqu'un avait entendu sa prière et lui avait rendu Jack. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larmes de soulagement et Ianto plaquait encore plus que possible Jack contre lui, se déléctant de sentir de nouveau cette peau chaude et ces phéromones. Dieu, ce qu'il avait prit pour des heures n'avaient été que des minutes, mais elles lui avaient manquées. Ianto embrassa les cheveux du Capitaine avant de souffler ses remerciements en gallois dans un refrain interminable. Peu importe qui l'avait ramené à la vie, il n'aurait jamais assez de la sienne pour lui prouver sa gratitude extrême. Maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle chance avec lui, Ianto se promit de ne plus fuir les avances de son capitaine alors qu'il sentait celui-ci se fondre dans son étreinte, bien vivant.

**...**

La bouffée d'air qu'il inspira lui brûla la gorge avant de consummer ses poumons. Une grimace de souffrance se glissa sur ses traits, le réveil était tout aussi douloureux que la mort. Jack sentit l'empreinte froide de lèvres sur son front et une légère douleur au torse, comme si on l'avait frappé avant d'être engloutit dans une étreinte.

Encore perdu, Jack glissa son nez dans le cou de la personne qui lui offrait une étreinte de réconfort avant de reconnaître cette odeur entre mille. Ianto. C'était le jeune homme délicieux qui hantait ses pas qui le tenait dans ses bras et le serrait avec force contre lui. Le Capitaine comprit alors que le Gallois avait assisté à sa mort et à sa résurrection. Il allait devoir s'expliquer mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se perdre dans Ianto. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'attendait au réveil sans le voir comme un monstre et le pousser lui de lui. Non, aux vues de la façon dont Ianto le serrait contre lui, Jack pouvait deviner qu'il était soulagé. Levant les yeux au ciel étoilé, Jack sentit des larmes poindre dans ses prunelles, en remerciant il ne savait qui pour avoir glissé Ianto dans sa vie. Ianto, son doux Ianto, qui le tenait contre lui alors que tout autre l'aurait rejeté aux plus lointaines frontières. Ianto, son doux Ianto, qui embrassait ses cheveux avant de marmonner ce que Jack reconnu, du peu de notions de gallois qu'il avait, comme un 'merci' répété sans cesse. Le Capitaine sentit le jeune homme tremblant de peur et de pleurs contre lui et Jack se promit d'aider Ianto à surmonter ce choc et il posa un doux baiser, juste une esquisse dans le cou du garçon avant d'y plonger de nouveau son visage et de se laisser aller au réconfort que lui donnait son joli garçon.

**...**

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait retrouvé un certain contrôle sur son corps, Ianto se détacha légèrement du Capitaine avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Les iris azurées de son patron étaient remplies de douleur, de crainte et de tendresse. Ianto rougit avant de baisser ses yeux. Jack soupira, il sentait qu'il allait falloir du temps à Ianto avant qu'il n'accepte de le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Le Gallois, lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de son patron, se rapella la promesse qu'il s'était faite; il allait profiter de la vie tant que Jack Harkness était dans la sienne. Il releva le regard et sans hésitation, fixa son patron. Légèrement mal à l'aise devant la peur qui iradiait des pupilles de son employé, Jack s'apprêta à parler.

"Ianto..."

"Plus tard Monsieur." répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard qui n'admettait aucune discution. "Je vais vous aider à vous relever." avant de passer un des bras de Jack sur ses épaules et l'un des siens autour de la taille du Capitaine et de le hisser sur ses pieds.

Jack pensa à refuser son aide pendant un moment avant de se rétracter. Lui qui avait tellement voulu que Ianto prenne soin de lui, maintenant qu'il le faisait, pourquoi devrait-il le refuser? Et puis, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de voir que Ianto se préoccupait de lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait fait pour lui et c'était la première fois au retour d'une de ses morts.

Jack prit appui sur Ianto, le laissa le transporter jusqu'au SUV. Une fois arrivés, Ianto ouvrit la porte passager et aida le capitaine à se hisser sur le siège malgré ses protestations.

"Ianto! Je vais bien." souffla le Capitaine.

"Non! Pas après avoir été m..." murmura douloureusement le Gallois en baissant le regard, les larmes prêtes à gagner une nouvelle bataille.

Jack glissa une de ses mains sous le menton du jeune homme pour lui faire relever son beau visage. Ils s'observèrent longtemps avant que Jack ne se décide à essuyer la trace de son sang sur la joue du Gallois. Il hocha doucement la tête avant de faire glisser sa main, les muscles encore raides de douleur. Ianto attrapa cette main dans les deux siennes et tout en la caressant, la reposa sur l'abdomen de son patron, tendrement. Jack sourit doucement alors qu'il observait le Gallois ramener leurs troies proies jusqu'au coffre, efficacement, profitant que Ianto ne le voit pas pour souffler, aussi bien d'épuisement que de soulagement devant ce qui semblait être l'acceptation de Ianto.

**...**

Arrivés au Hub, les deux hommes placèrent les weevils dans des cellules, en silence. Ianto repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du Capitaine. Il était mort, il l'avait senti si froid, si vide dans ses bras. Il l'avait pleurer. Il avait vu sa vie sans Jack se dérouler devant ses yeux. Et pourtant, son patron était bien là, vivant, respirant. Ianto voyait les muscles se déplacer sous le tissu pourpre de sa chemise. Jack allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Jack sentait le regard de Ianto sur lui. Il n'y avait aucun soupçon de luxure, d'envie et de désir dans ce regard, juste une façon de s'assurer qu'il était là, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Le Capitaine se décida à prendre les devants, à tout expliquer au jeune homme comme il sentait que ce dernier n'osait pas demander, ni même ouvrir la bouche pour ne serait-ce que respirer. Jack ferma la porte de la dernière cellule avant de se tourner vers le Gallois, qui, bras croisés, ignorait ce qui allait se passer et semblait prendre le contre-coup du choc qu'il avait vécu lors de cette soirée.

"Laisse-moi me changer et je vais tout t'expliquer." déclara calmement Jack en posant son regard soucieux sur le corps tremblant de son protegé.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Jack. Le Capitaine se dépêcha d'aller se changer alors que Ianto s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Jack avait laissé sa trappe ouverte pour qu'il puisse réagir rapidement si le Gallois s'effondrait d'épuisement dû au choc. Ianto, quant à lui, avait ses yeux fixés sur le trou qui menait à son Capitaine, se concentrant sur les bruits que faisaient le grand brun. Nerveusement, il jouait avec ses mains, redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre. Et si Jack le renvoyait et lui administrait du retcon? Après tout, il venait de découvrir que le Capitaine revenait d'entre les morts et c'était certainement un secret qu'il ne voulait pas ébruiter. Et ses actes passées n'allaient pas jouer en sa faveur, Jack n'allait jamais lui faire confiance pour garder cela pour lui.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Ianto ne vit pas Jack refaire surface. Le Capitaine referma sa trappe le plus silencieusement du monde avant d'observer son jeune ami. Le jeune homme jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Jack s'agenouilla doucement devant le Gallois avant de piéger tendrement les mains de Ianto dans les siennes, à la fois pour calmer ses tremblements mais aussi pour le rassurer. Ianto n'était peut-être pas encore prêt pour cette conversation.

"Je vais te ramener chez toi." soupira Jack en se redressant. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir enfin dire son secret au jeune homme. Il était certain ou presque que celui-ci lui aurait permis d'en parler, ouvertement et calmement sans lui donner l'impression que cela était une chose incroyable, terrifiante, même si elle l'était. Avec son flegmme britannique, le jeune homme semblait pouvoir prendre toutes les pires nouvelles du monde sans ne rien y montrer. Deux mains s'aggripant à ses avant-bras l'empèchêrent d'aller plus loin et ses yeux furent happés par ceux étincelants de Ianto.

"Vous m'expliquerai quand on y sera?" demanda naïvement le jeune homme, ses yeux priant le Capitaine de répondre par la positive.

Jack lâcha un petit sourire las pour répondre à son ami et hocha doucement la tête. Le Capitaine enfila sa veste militaire avant de rejoindre Ianto qui l'attendait à la porte. Jack glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de son ami et le conduisit à travers le Hub jusque la sortie. Un peu d'air frais leur ferrait du bien et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent l'appartement du jeune homme à pied.

**...**

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de son agent, Jack ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Cet intérieur était simple, élégant et discret, tout comme son propriétaire et Jack jugea que c'était un bien meilleur endroit que le Hub et ses ombres pour la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Le jeune homme prit le manteau du Capitaine, comme un automatisme et l'accrocha au porte-manteau avant de se retourner vers son invité.

"Installez-vous Monsieur. Je vais aller me changer." déclara-t-il doucement.

Jack hocha la tête avant de voir le Gallois disparaître dans ce qui devait être sa salle de bains puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque abondante de son ami, observant avec un sourire les livres qui s'y trouvaient.

**...**

Ianto referma la porte avant de s'adosser contre elle et de soupirer. Il devait se calmer. Le Capitaine ne devait pas voir à quel point cela l'avait touché. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Merde! C'était lui qui était mort et pourtant c'est Ianto qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Les yeux fermés, Ianto revit le corps sans vie, ensanglanté de son patron et il sentit la nausée faire son apparition. Se penchant sur les toilettes, le Gallois rendit ce que son estomac contenait, violemment. Lorsqu'il le sentit complétement vide, Ianto se hissa jusqu'au lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Ianto avait le teint pâle et de grandes cernes sous ses yeux mais son regard resta fixé sur la trace de sang à moitié effacée qui ornait sa joue avant qu'il ne dévie sur sa chemise tachée de sang. Dans un mouvement pressé, maladroit, desespéré de se débarasser de toutes les preuves qu'il avait failli perdre son patron, Ianto arracha sa chemise. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le bord de l'évier et prit de longues respirations. Tout allait bien. Jack Harkness était toujours là pour protéger la Terre, pour le protéger. Ianto plongea son visage dans ses mains avant qu'il ne sente le sang qui les recouvrait. Avec un dégoût profond, la voix nouée à nouveau de sanglots, le jeune homme fit couler l'eau et se mit à frotter frénétiquement ses mains.

Frotter, frotter, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le sang disparaîsse. Il devait ôter tout ce sang. C'était le sang de Jack, le sang de l'homme qui se promenait dans son salon, le sang de l'homme qui boulversait sa vie et son coeur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ianto n'en pouvait plus et il éclata en sanglots, sentant ses jambes se dérober sur lui alors qu'il tombait au sol, ses mains mollement accrochées au bord de l'évier.

**...**

Alors qu'il passait tendrement ses doigts sur la tranche d'un livre, redessinant le titre, Jack entendit du bruit dans la salle de bains. Abandonnant automatiquement son activité futile, Jack se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Ianto était un homme qui savait s'occuper de lui mais ce soir, et tous les autres, Jack allait s'occuper de lui, parce que cette nuit, plus que toute autre, Ianto avait besoin de lui. A pas feutrés, le capitaine s'approcha et entrouvrit la porte pour voir le jeune homme rendre son déjeuner. Il voulait entrer et le rejoindre mais le Gallois avait été plus rapide et il était déjà en train de se déshabiller devant le miroir. Jack grimaça en voyant les tâches de sang dilué sur sa poitrine.

Il vit Ianto frotter ses mains, carrément gratter sa peau et avant qu'il ne se rende compte que à son sang venait se mélanger celui de Ianto, ce dernier s'effondra au sol, sanglottant. Jack ouvrit la porte complétement et se hâta de s'abaisser derrière lui. Ses mains entourèrent les poignets du jeune homme et les firent lâcher le bord du lavabo. Jack l'empêcha de plonger son visage dans ses mains et les plaqua contre le torse du jeune homme, le berçant doucement contre lui alors que Ianto pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Jack embrassait doucement l'arrière de la tête du garçon ainsi que sa nuque, tout carré de peau qu'il pouvait pour le réconforter.

Lorsque les sanglots de Ianto se calmèrent, sans disparaître, Jack le releva sans prononcer un seul mot. Il passa un bras autour de la taille nue du jeune homme pour le soutenir contre lui. Il passa tout d'abord tendrement ses mains sous l'eau, caressant les plaies qu'il s'était infligé. Ce n'était pas très profond, Jack n'aurait pas besoin de les panser. Il continua en attrapant une éponge près de la douche et la passa sous l'eau. Toujours derrière lui, Jack nettoya tendrement les traces de sang qui ornaient la poitrine de Ianto dans d'amples gestes doux. Le dos du jeune homme contre son torse, Jack fit attention à ce que leurs respirations se synchronisent afin que le Gallois profite de son calme et ne se laisse pas aller à un état de dépravation émotionnelle. Sa main se figea pendant un moment sur le coeur de Ianto et Jack se délécta de sentir la peau chaude et les battements de son coeur contre sa paume. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ianto avait été en grand danger pendant qu'il était mort. Il aurait pu se retrouver seul face à d'autres weevils et mourir. Et Jack n'aurait pas été là, ni pour le protéger, ni pour le soigner en cas de blessures. Le Capitaine refoula ses pensées terrifiantes au fond de son esprit. Heureusement, il n'y avait que lui qui était mort et Ianto était en sécurité désormais.

Jack retourna Ianto face à lui, sentant son coeur se serrer à la vue des larmes qui décoraient ses joues. Avec un sourire triste, il passa doucement l'éponge sur ses joues, ôtant toutes larmes ou sang qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsque son visage fut propre, Jack reposa l'éponge avant de faire que Ianto fasse de nouveau face au miroir. Une fois fait, le Capitaine le fit se pencher doucement, sa tête au-dessus du lavabo. Doucement, tendrement, Jack passa la tête du jeune homme sous l'eau, massant son crâne dans de légères caresses. Ianto sentit enfin ses sanglots se taire doucement sous les doigts agiles de son patron. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit que ses muscles se détendaient enfin par le massage que lui offrait son patron.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence où seuls les respirations profondes de Ianto se faisaient entendre, Jack éteint l'eau. Ianto restait la tête basse au-dessus de l'évier alors que Jack se déplaçait dans la salle. Le Capitaine attrapa une serviette ainsi que ce qu'il supposait être le pyjama du jeune homme. Recroquevillé contre lui, le visage enfouit dans son torse, Jack sécha rapidement mais minutieusement le Gallois, glissant ses mains dans la chevelure brune pour la sécher. Ianto, en sentant le coeur du Capitaine battre sous ses lèvres sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il soit prit de sanglots incontrôlables. C'était des larmes calmes, tranquilles, silencieuses. Jack abandonna la serviette en sentant les larmes de son Gallois et le serra doucement contre lui. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de sa taille, Jack embrassa doucement le front du jeune homme qui se cachait contre lui.

"Tu as eu peur?" chuchotta son patron contre le front d'albâtre de Ianto.

Le garçon hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Jack frottait doucement les omoplates du jeune homme pour le réconforter. Jack embrassa tendrement la tempe de son ami avant de se pencher pour attraper les habits du Gallois. Il s'éloigna mais fut retenu avec force contre Ianto qui refusait de le voir s'éloigner. Le Capitaine passa un bras autour du jeune homme avant de lui faire décoller son visage de son torse pour lui montrer ses affaires. Le joli brun comprit ce que voulait son patron et se recula doucement. Jack s'attela à la tâche avec minutie et délicatesse pour ne pas effrayer son ami. Ianto leva les bras et Jack lui passa son t-shirt puis, il s'agenouilla face au jeune homme, ignorant les images érotiques qui s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Jack se gifla mentalement. Ianto était visiblement chamboulé par toute cette histoire et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de fantasmer sur lui. Après s'être insulté de tous les noms connus de la galaxie, Jack déboucla la ceinture de Ianto et lui ôta son pantalon. Refusant de s'attarder sur le corps quasiment nu devant lui, Jack glissa les pieds de Ianto dans les jambes du pantalon de jogging avant de se relever et de finir de l'habiller.

Le jeune homme était dans un état second, un monde où il revivait sans cesse la mort de son patron. Une nouvelle vision qui viendrait peuplait ses cauchemars trop nombreux déjà. Jack devait lui faire quitter ce huis clos de souffrance. Il passa les bras de son employé autour de son cou avant de glisser les siens dans le dos et sous les genoux de son désormais précieux fardeau. Ianto enterra son visage dans le cou chaleureux de son patron, inhalant de fortes bouffés de ses phéromones et se laissa porter jusqu'au canapé de son salon.

Jack posa Ianto sur le canapé, faisant attention à ce qu'il soit installé confortablement. Les mains du jeune homme était sagement posées sur ses genoux et les yeux bleus du bel homme fixés dessus. Jack s'agenouilla devant lui, et les prit de nouveau dans les siennes. Ianto releva ses yeux sur le beau visage de son patron qui lui souriait tendrement. Le Gallois voulait tellement lui répondre mais il ne voyait que le sang, le sang qui baignait le corps de son supérieur et le silence assourdissant qui lui avait crevé les tympans. Jack posa les mains du jeune homme sur son visage et les laissa là, les recouvrant de ses paumes. Ianto, hésitant, fit glisser ses sur les traits de son patron. Il traca le contour de ses yeux, délicatement, hésitant, puis suivit l'arrête de son nez avant de redessiner sous sourire. Le Capitaine s'abandonna à ses caresses et ferma les yeux, profitant d'un geste aussi intime entre eux. Lorsque ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur sa bouche, Jack enlaça ses doigts à ceux du garçon et un par un, les baisa tendrement sans ôter ses yeux de ceux de son protegé.

"Je suis là." chuchotta-t-il et le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, yeux clos, ayant du mal à y croire mais en essayant de s'en convaincre.

Jack se releva et se pencha pour embrasser la tempe du joli brun. Ianto se pencha dans le contact, soupira doucement lorsqu'il sentit son patron s'éloigner. Il l'entendit se rendre dans sa cuisine et Ianto plongea sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts se glissant entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il tremblait encore et le Gallois prit de profondes respirations pour tenter de se calmer et reprendre contenance afin de pouvoir discuter avec son capitaine. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids lourd sur ses épaules puis une chaleur bienveillante et l'odeur addictive. Relevant son visage, il vit le Capitaine au-dessus de lui, lui souriant tendrement après avoir déposé son manteau sur ses épaules. Ianto se peletonna dans la chaleur du vieil habit, y trouvant un réconfort étonnant.

"Merci Monsieur." souffla-t-il doucement avant d'attraper le verre d'eau que lui tendait son patron.

Jack vint s'asseoir à côté de Ianto et le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur devant son patron. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de regarder de nouveau le grand brun et hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt. Jack sourit doucement avant de glisser une jambe sous lui et de tourner son buste vers Ianto.

"C'est une longue histoire." souffla le Capitaine en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

"J'ai toute la nuit Monsieur." chuchotta le Gallois en penchant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

"Ne me juge pas s'il-t-plaît." murmura-t-il en frôlant le front du jeune homme du bout de ses doigts du bras qui reposait sur le dossier où était la tête de Ianto.

Comme pour le rassurer, Ianto ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Jack se sentit plus calme et commença à son récit, plus confiant quant à la réaction de son ami.

"Je ne peux pas mourir...Enfin, je peux mais je ne le reste pas." souffla abruptement Jack. Il jeta un regard à Ianto mais le jeune homme était toujours aussi calme, ne montrant aucune réaction, et se contentait d'observer neutrement son capitaine, réellement interessé.

"Comment c'est arrivé?" demanda doucement le Gallois avant d'enfouir son nez dans le col du manteau gris.

"Je suis mort, il y a longtemps puis je me suis réveillé. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ignore si je pourrai mourir un jour. J'ai besoin de réponse mais j'ignore si je les aurai un jour." murmura douloureusement Jack.

Ianto observa avec peine son capitaine. Il semblait tellement souffrir et l'ignorance ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur. Il y avait cette ombre dans son regard qui crispa le coeur de Ianto. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelquechose pour atténuer cette douleur. C'est alors que tout ce fit clair dans la tête du jeune homme. Il avait ressenti cela après Lisa mais pour Jack cela semblait être décuplé un millier de fois. Ianto mordit sa joue pour ne pas pleurer en se rendant compte qu'il avait été tellement cruel de traiter Jack ainsi, lui aussi avait connu la perte, bien plus que lui.

Lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans les yeux de son ami, Jack se méprena sur leur cause. Il balaya quelques mèches qui retombaient sur le front de son garçon.

"Je suis désolé que tu ai dû y assister." murmura avec un sourire triste le Capitaine.

"C'est moi qui suis désolé Monsieur." souffla le Gallois en détournant le regard.

"Hey!" chuchotta Jack en ramenant les yeux de Ianto dans les siens. "Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser."

"C'est de ma faute. Si vous êtes mort...Je...j'aurai dû mieux vous couvrir Capitaine."

"Non Ianto. Ne dis jamais ça." grogna Jack en coinçant le menton du jeune homme dans sa paume. "Si tu avais fait cela, ça aurait pu être toi à ma place. Et je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre ça." ajouta-t-il. "Alors, ne te blâme plus. C'est un ordre Agent Jones."

Ianto hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire las sur les lèvres. Il était certain qu'il avait au moins mérité une réprimande mais ce n'était apparament pas l'avis de son patron. Ce dernier le libéra de son emprise et but une gorgée d'eau du verre que tenait le Gallois.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal?" demanda Ianto, après un long moment à observer son patron.

Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, plus surpris que jamais. Ianto était bien la première personne à lui poser la question. A vrai dire, il était la première personne à ne pas le regarder différement après avoir découvert sa condition.

"Je...oui. Ca fait mal. Et se réveiller seul aussi." souffla Jack en baissant les yeux, ses deux mains serrant le verre d'eau alors qu'il perdait son regard dans l'étendue cristalline.

Ianto offrit la seule chose qui pourrait réconforter Jack. Un contact peau contre peau. Il posa sa main sur le bras qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé avant de blottir sa joue sur le dos de la main du Capitaine. Jack sourit tendrement au geste du Gallois. Il savait apparement que cela lui ferait du bien. Son patron bougea doucement ses doigts sous la peau de sa pomette pour le remercier. Le leader regardait profondément son protegé, le jeune homme ne s'éloignait d'aucun de ses contacts et il aimait cela. Il espérait juste que cela continuerait après cette nuit.

"Est-ce que...est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?" souffla le jeune homme.

"Gwen le sait. Elle l'a vu, tout comme toi." soupira le Capitaine en observant attentivement les yeux de Ianto. "Ianto! Ca va?" demanda Jack, préoccupé par la colère qu'il voyait poindre dans ses prunelles.

"Elle le savait et elle n'a rien fait." grogna Ianto sans changer un seul centimètre de sa position. "Gwen était au courant et elle vous laissait vous réveiller seul."

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'être incroyablement touché devant la protection dont faisait preuve Ianto à son égard. Ses doigts caressèrent la joue de Ianto et Jack lâcha un petit sourire amusé devant la ferveur dont faisait preuve son ami.

"Je ne veux pas que ce soit un fardeau pour une autre personne que moi." répondit Jack, d'un ton désinvolte qui indiqua à Ianto qu'il valait mieux en rester là, tout du moins pour le moment.

Jack vit Ianto avancer sa main tremblante et la poser sur son coeur à lui d'une main tremblante. Le Capitaine se sentit plus liberé de ses affres de la douleur par ce simple contact alors que Ianto s'assurait qu'il était bien en vie. Le Gallois avait les yeux rivés sur sa main et la regardait avec une telle concentration qui aurait fait rire Jack dans un autre moment mais qui à cet instant précis l'apaisa. Il se sentait désiré par quelqu'un, et pas de manière sexuelle, la première fois depuis un long moment. Quelqu'un voulait qu'il vive. Et ce quelqu'un était Ianto, son doux Ianto. Dans le silence, Jack le laissa à sa tâche pendant de longues minutes. Le jeune homme pianotait d'un doigt contre la poitrine de Jack à chaque battement de son coeur comme un métronome comptait la mesure d'une mélodie.

Calmement, dans un silence religieux, Jack serra sa main autour du poignet de Ianto et amena le Gallois contre lui, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Le Capitaine se pencha en arrière, s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé avant d'ôter ses chaussurs à l'aide de ses orteils. Un fois fait, il retourna le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui fit prendre place entre ses jambes afin que son dos soit plaqué contre le torse du grand brun. La main sur le poignet de Ianto se glissa jusqu'à sa main et il enlaça leurs doigts avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre. Il déposa leurs mains sur le coeur de Ianto ainsi que sur son abdomen avant de synchroniser leurs respirations, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la salle de bains. C'est alors qu'il sentit le Gallois se fondre dans son étreinte, reposant contre lui dans une position de confiance absolue qui ravit son capitaine.

"Concentre-toi sur ce que tu ressens Ianto." chuchotta Jack à son oreille, yeux clos. "Sens les battements de ton coeur...nos respirations... mon souffle sur ta peau." ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse, tendre et intime.

Les yeux fermés lui aussi, le jeune homme obéit à son patron et ne suivait que cette voix profonde qui l'emmitouflait dans une chaleureuse étreinte et l'empêchait de se noyer dans ces visions horrifiques qui l'assaillaient dès que ses papières se trouvaient closes.

"Je suis vivant. Je ne risque plus rien." murmura de nouveau le Capitaine, se qui finit de détendre le jeune homme, croyant son patron.

De longues minutes où seule leur étreinte avait grâce à leurs yeux se déroulèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veuillent la briser. Cependant, Jack perçu la tête de Ianto tomber sur son torse à plusieurs reprises et comprit que le jeune homme somnolait tout en tentant de lutter contre Morphée. Bien que déçu de devoir mettre fin à cet instant privilegié, le Capitaine décida que Ianto serait mieux bien au chaud sous ses draps. De la même manière qu'il l'avait mené jusqu'au canapé, Jack conduisit le Gallois dans son lit.

**...**

Jack glissa Ianto sous ses draps avant de le border. Il caressa doucement sa tempe et, à regrets, s'apprêta à partir lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard embué de fatigue dans celui attristé de son patron.

"Restez." murmura-t-il, à peine audible pour toute autre personne que Jack.

"Tu dois te reposer Ianto." sourit doucement le Capitaine.

"Vous aussi Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas à rester seul, pas après une soirée pareille." chuchotta Ianto sans ciller sous le regard de son supérieur.

Le Capitaine y pensa longuement. Ianto savait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être seul ce soir et Ianto l'invitait à rester. Se décidant, Jack ôta ses bretelles et sa chemise avant de se glisser de l'autre côté du lit, sur le ventre, le visage face à celui de son hôte dans une position identique à celle qu'il avait adopté. Le jeune homme, sans ouvrir les yeux, déposa la couverture sur le dos de Jack et ce dernier soupira de bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il navait pas dormi dans un vrai lit. C'était un confort qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard soucieux de son protegé.

"Promettez-moi quelquechose Monsieur." souffla Ianto.

"Quoi?" demanda doucement Jack, prêt à accéder à toute requête de sa part.

"Lorsque vous mourrez, dîtes le moi." murmura le jeune homme. "Vous n'avez pas à passer par là seul. Je veux être là pour vous." ajouta-t-il, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Jack se retrouva à court de mots. Il avait du mal à penser et même à respirer. Jamais, au grand bien jamais personne au monde ne lui avait fait pareil cadeau. Ianto lui donnait la possibilité d'avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis que cette malédiction s'était abattue sur lui. Quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec qui parler lors d'une mort trop violente,quelqu'un pour qui revenir de la mort sans prier d'y rester. Ianto voulait être ce quelqu'un. Jack ne put qu'hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire timide éclaira le visage de son protegé avant que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux et ne tarde pas à rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

Le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness qui avait cru avoir vu les choses les plus improbables, les plus belles, les personnes les plus incroyables savait qu'il s'était trompé. Ici, à Cardiff, au prémice du XXI ème siècle, Jack Harkness avait eu la chance de trouver un homme qui ne se laissait que peu influencer par les jugements d'autrui et un homme qui l'acceptait comme il était. Ianto Jones était exceptionnel. Cet homme venait de lui offrir d'être là pour lui, de l'aider et le soigner, à lui, l'homme qui avait executé le spectre de la femme de sa vie. Comment? Comment un simple humain pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de compassion? Finalement le Docteur avait raison, la race humaine était le plus extraordinaire des peuples. Et Jack avait eu la chance de tomber sur l'une des rares personnes qui avaient le meilleur de l'humanité couvant au fond de leur coeur.

C'était égoïste mais Jack voulait que Ianto soit désormais là à chaque réveil de ses morts. Il voulait que le Gallois le tienne dans ses bras, le serre contre lui comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée et qu'il lui murmure des réconforts dans sa langue maternelle qui apaisait Jack même s'il n'en comprennait pas le moindre mot. Son beau garçon était le premier à avoir prit soin de lui là où tant d'autres avaient simplement détourné le regard et fait comme si cette partie intégrante de lui-même n'existait pas. Ianto l'acceptait intégralement, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et non par bribes, morceau par morceau savamment choisis pour contenter tout le monde.

"Tu es si beau, tu le sais?" souffla Jack comme si c'était un secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Le bout des ses doigts glissèrent une mèche de cheveux de Ianto derrière son oreille.

La main de Jack survola le visage du Gallois. Il n'osait pas le toucher de peur de briser cette paix qui prenait enfin vie sur les traits de Ianto. Cette nuit avait tout changé. Et avec la proposition que lui avait faîte le jeune garçon, le Capitaine avait l'impression que Ianto lui avait enfin pardonné pour sa petite-amie. Et c'était tout ce que son coeur avait ardamment désiré ces derniers mois. Cette nuit, Ianto Jones avait réalisé deux de ses souhaits les plus chers; être un compagnon dans sa douleur et le plus important de tous, le pardonner.

Pour réponse à sa question, le Gallois marmonna dans son sommeil et la main qui reposait entre eux deux s'approcha inconsciemment du visage de son capitaine. Jack sourit tendrement avant de poser délicatement sa main sur la joue de Ianto et se pencher sur lui.

"Merci." souffla-t-il avec un baiser dans les cheveux de son protegé.

Cette main se glissa dans celle de Ianto et avec un sourire paisible, Jack observa les doigts du Gallois se lier aux siens dans une étreinte solide et réconfortante et se laissa emporter par le sommeil à son tour.

**...**


	10. Pour un flirt avec toi

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Et je vous annonce officiellement que la première partie de cette fic vient de se clôturer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte en faire encore deux et je pense que ce sera 15 et 10 chapitres. Je verrai bien au fur et à mesure. En attendant, bonne lecture. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews._

* * *

><p>Un éclat lumineux de pâleur. Le noir. Une masse brune. Le noir. Un trait de rouge profond. Le noir. Jack Harkness papillonna des yeux après plusieurs tentatives pour sortir du sommeil. Les paupières entrouvertes, le Capitaine sourit en découvrant le visage magnifique de Ianto Jones à quelques centimètres du sien. Jack se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur de la couette et, caressant du pouce le dos de la main du Gallois, enfouie dans la sienne, il contempla de longues minutes son ami.<p>

Ianto était profondément endormi, ses traits apaisés par le sommeil. Jack profita d'être aussi près du jeune homme pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire, espérant la garder le plus longtemps possible en tête. Cette belle vision, il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne pour les siècles à venir, le réconfortant en se souvenant de son beau garçon gallois. Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, le Capitaine attendait patiemment que le jeune homme ouvre ses sublimes yeux bleu.

Jack savait qu'il était temps qu'il retourne au Hub, qu'il fallait qu'il réveille Ianto pour qu'il se prépare mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à troubler le repos du Gallois. Après la soirée qu'ils avaient vécu la veille, il méritait de pouvoir dormir quelques minutes de plus, laissant à loisir Jack l'observer. Ce dernier n'était dailleurs pas du tout pressé. Cette chambre, ce lit, cet homme lui offrait un havre de paix qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un long moment.

Jack se pencha doucement et son nez toucha celui de Ianto dans un baiser esquimau qui le fit sourire. Juste après il vit les paupières du jeune homme bouger avant qu'il n'ouvre doucement ses yeux. Légèrement désorienté, le Gallois prit quelques secondes avant de se rapeller où il se trouvait et lorsqu'il reconnut les traits de son patron, un sourire timide mais sincère étira ses lèvres.

"Bonjour." chuchotta le jeune homme, la voix rauque de sommeil en bougeant timidement ses doigts contre ceux de son patron qui n'arrêta pas sa caresse.

"Bonjour." répondit Jack avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. "Bien dormi?"

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant de sonder nerveusement du regard son patron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Jack avec un sourire en voyant qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Je...Vous allez bien?" souffla le Gallois. "Je veux dire...après votre..."

"Tout va bien." répondit Jack avec un sourire, comprenant qu'il serait difficile pour Ianto d'en parler pendant un moment.

"Bien." s'exclama nerveusement le Gallois. "Je vais aller faire le café." ajouta-t-il pour se défaire du regard insistant de son patron.

Jack sourit doucement avant de libérer dans une caresse la main de son ami. Le jeune homme sauta hors du lit sous le regard appréciateur du Capitaine qui admirait le t-shirt du Gallois s'accrocher à son torse. Lorsque Ianto ne fut plus à portée de vue, Jack ferma doucement les yeux alors que son nez se plongeait dans l'oreiller de son hôte. Avec un sourire, Jack respira l'odeur discrète du garçon avant de se décider à se préparer.

**...**

Après avoir déjeuné dans la bonne humeur, avec une complicité que l'épreuve d'hier soir avait construite, au grand ravissement du Capitaine et du Gallois, les deux hommes partirent pour leur travail, marchant côte à côte dans un silence apaisant et bienvenu. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre pour une promenade qui n'avait rien à voir avec Torchwood.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'office de tourisme, Jack se plaça face à Ianto, et plongea son regard dans celui légèrement vulnérable de son employé. Avec un sourire, il glissa ses deux mains dans la nuque du jeune homme et prit son visage en coupe, sa peau caressant les joues rougies du Gallois. Il constata avec plaisir que Ianto ne se tendit pas lorsqu'il le toucha. Apparament les bonnes résolutions de la veille étaient toujours de mise. Ianto semblait enfin accepter son contact. Ianto le regardait avec un sourire hésitant et interrogatif. Une toute autre personne et Ianto se serait éloigné, paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans une position aussi intime avec un autre homme. Mais voilà, cet autre homme était Jack Harkness, il n'était pas n'importe qui, surtout pas pour Ianto et il lui était tout bonnement impossible de s'éloigner du toucher délicat de son patron.

Jack lâcha un sourire plus tendre et son pouce caressa doucement la pomette du jeune homme. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés par le vent, emmitouflé dans une écharpe lourde et son adorable nez rougit par le froid, sans oublier ses magnifiques yeux bleu qui brillaient de mille feux. Le Capitaine sentit son coeur s'accélerer devant l'abandon que mettait Ianto dans sa caresse.

"Je te remercie." souffla Jack, sentant de nouveau l'émotion le prendre alors qu'il pensait à ce que le jeune homme lui avait demandé la veille.

Ianto sembla comprendre et se tu, laissant à Jack tout le temps pour se reprendre et endosser de nouveau son manteau de leader. Le jeune homme fit un clin d'oeil complice à son patron qui, bien que surpris, fut ravi de voir ce côté moins conventionnel de Ianto. Avec un grand sourire, il se pencha et embrassa longuement le front d'albâtre de son ami. Ianto ferma les yeux sous la chaleur des lèvres de son patron et ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant de nouveau le froid sur sa peau. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que le visage de Jack ne se scinde en un grand sourire, identique bien que plus discret sur celui de Ianto. Le grand brun passa un bras sur les épaules du jeune homme et celui-ci passa timidement son bras autour de la taille de Jack avant que ce dernier ne les entraîne à l'intérieur du batîment pour une journée de travail qui s'annonçait très bonne.

**...**

Gwen Cooper avançait d'un pas joyeux vers son travail. Elle y avait mit le temps mais elle avait enfin trouver le plan idéal pour évincer Ianto de Torchwood. Et cette fois, Jack ne dirait rien et le Teaboy ne pourrait pas y échapper. Jack serait enfin à elle et Ianto ne reviendrait jamais à Torchwood. C'était dommage, elle n'aurait plus personne pour faire les dossiers qu'elle ne voulait pas finir mais un teaboy, ça se trouvait à tous les coins de rue. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant l'office de tourisme, elle avait hâte de mettre à exécution son plan. Cependant, plus elle avança, plus son sourire se fâna en reconnaissant Jack et le teaboy qui semblaient partager un instant complice devant le bâtiment. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'elle vit Jack déposer un baiser sur le front de Ianto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec elle. Et depuis quand Ianto acceptait ça? Gwen sentit la rage la consummer et la jalousie se répendre dans toutes ses veines. Elle était prête à foncer mettre une gifle à Ianto pour jouer la putain du Capitaine lorsque les deux hommes disparurent dans leur zone de travail. Gwen grogna, prête à enfin confronter Jack et lui ordonner de virer Ianto lorsqu'elle se souvint de son plan. Elle devait s'en tenir à son plan. Si elle avait une implication aussi directe dans le licenciement de Ianto, elle perdrait sa réputation de coeur de Torchwood et elle y tenait à son rôle. Plus calme quoique toujours colérique, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'ascenceur, se promettant que c'étaient les derniers jours de Ianto Jones à Torchwood Trois.

**...**

Ianto avait décidé de passer la matinée dans l'office de tourisme, l'ayant délaissé ces derniers jours et aussi, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir faire face à Gwen sans lui balancer une tasse de café brûlant au visage s'il la voyait. Il repensait à tout ce que lui avait révélé Jack hier soir et il était heureux que le Capitaine s'était confié à lui et avait accepté son aide pour faire face à cette position douloureuse. Mais lorsque son patron lui avait avoué que Gwen le savait et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, c'était comme si un rideau rouge de colère était descendu sur ses yeux. La sainte Gwen Cooper, le coeur de Torchwood, n'avait rien fait pour aider leur capitaine. Elle aurait dû faire quelquechose. Ianto ne pouvait pas comprendre et c'est pourquoi il préférait ne pas lui faire face pour l'instant.

Ianto fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le téléphone sonna. Avec toute sa politesse, le jeune homme répondit.

"Office de tourisme de Cardiff, je peux vous aider?" demanda-t-il distraitement tout en rangeant quelques prospectus.

"M. Jones?"

"Oui?" demanda Ianto, plus alerte en se rendant compte que son interlocuteur connaissait son identité.

"Ici le responsable de la conférence que avez choisi de suivre. Je vous informe qu'il nous reste quelques places et que vous êtes donc accepté. Je vous ai envoyé un e-mail avec tous les détails."

"Je...mais..." bégaya le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul sur la ligne.

Raccrochant, Ianto se hâta d'ouvrir sa boîte mail, espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. Il trouva enfin le fameux mail et le lu rapidement.

_M. Jones, _

_Nous vous informons que votre demande pour suivre notre séminaire sur le harcélement sexuel la semaine prochaine est accepté ainsi que votre payement. Le séminaire est composé d'ateliers et de conférence. L'hébergement est pris en compte et nous vous attendons donc dimanche soir pour la première réunion du séminaire._

_ Avec toutes nos salutations._

Ianto relu plusieurs fois le texte pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris avant d'en rester abasourdi. Et c'est ainsi que Jack le trouva.

**...**

Jack venait de monter à l'office pour exécuter son passe-temps favori; le flirt avec Ianto Jones. La Faille était enfin calme et il allait en profiter pour reprendre sa cour pour le jeune Gallois. Surtout que ce dernier était plus enclin à une réponse désormais. Le Capitaine vit le jeune homme de dos, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Tellement qu'il n'entendit pas Jack s'approcher et le Capitaine en profita pour se glisser derrière Ianto.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" souffla Jack contre l'oreille de son ami.

Ianto sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud et la voix grave de son patron contre son oreille. Les joues rouges par la soudaine proximité de son supérieur, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à Jack et tomba sur son sourire éclatant et des yeux rieurs.

"Alors?" demanda Jack avant d'acculer le jeune homme contre le comptoir, le piégeant entre ses deux bras, leurs corps se frôlant.

"Un...un séminaire...sur le...le harcélement." souffla le garçon, déglutissant difficilement.

"Tu t'inquiètes du harcélement sexuel Ianto?" demanda Jack, amusé en frôlant le visage de Ianto du sien.

"On m'y a inscrit d'office Monsieur." murmura son employé.

"Comment ça?" demanda Jack, fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone et...et ma place là-bas est déjà payée, apparament." répondit, gêné, Ianto. "Je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé Monsieur!" ajouta rapidement le jeune homme.

"Je te crois Ianto." déclara Jack en voyant que le jeune homme semblait embêter par cette affaire. "Tu veux que je m'occupe d'annuler?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Vous feriez ça?" répliqua Ianto, visiblement plein d'espoir.

"Je suis le patron." déclara Jack avec un petit rire devant l'attitude de son employé. "Et puis...comment pourrai-je survivre sans mon magnifique teaboy pour me servir son café orgasmique pendant toute une semaine?" souffla Jack en se pencha sur l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ianto rougit furieusement et sentit son estomac faire des saltos d'excitation. Jack se redressa mais ne décolla pas son corps de celui du Gallois. Il y fut pourtant bien obligé lorsqu'une vieille dame rentra dans l'office. Jack, après un regard réprobateur de cette dernière, libéra Ianto non sans appuyer légèrement son bassin dans celui du Gallois et envoyer un regard moqueur à la femme.

Ianto allait se retourner lorsque son patron revint vers lui en trottinant et après un regard sur la vieille femme vola un baiser sur la joue douce du Gallois avant de s'enfuir de nouveau. Ianto avait toujours les yeux fermés et un rougissement ravi sur les joues. Le jeune homme toucha doucement sa joue et un sourire quelque peu rêveur se glissa sur ses lèvres. Après un court moment, Ianto secoua sa tête, se fustigeant devant son attitude d'adolescent avec son premier béguin avant d'aller aider son unique touriste qui commençait à lui lançer des regards suspects sans se douter que son patron avait vu toute la scène, s'amusant tendrement du geste mignon de son garçon. S'attardant quelques minutes de plus derrière le rideau qui le cachait de Ianto, Jack se décida enfin à aller régler le petit problème qui risquait de le séparer de lui pour une semaine.

**...**

Lorsque Ianto descendit dans le Hub, c'était parce que Jack venait de convoquer une réunion improvisée. Le jeune homme se hâta donc de faire les cafés avant de rejoindre son patron et ses collègues, se décidant à aller voir Jack après pour savoir si son problème était résolu. Le Gallois entra dans la salle et vit que Gwen avait pris la place qu'il occupait la veille, à la droite de son Capitaine. Ce dernier le salua avec un sourire tendre qui fit froncer les sourcils à la galloise. Ianto offrit un petit sourire à son patron avant de faire la distribution des tasses. Il sourit à Tosh puis hocha la tête lorsqu'Owen grogna un remerciement. Pour Gwen, il se contenta de la faire claquer sur la table face à elle ce qui releva tous les yeux sur lui mais il s'en fichait, il n'était pas prêt à pardonner à Gwen. Lui aussi avait quelquechose à lui reprocher désormais. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais Ianto s'en offusqua aucunement et offrit sa tasse à son patron. Jack sourit devant l'attitude de son protegé, il semblait qu'il n'avait réellement pas apprecié que Gwen ne fasse rien pour lui quant à sa condition. Il attrapa sa tasse avec un sourire, ses doigts frôlant ceux du jeune homme qui ne retint pas son sourire malgré la rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues. Ianto alla s'asseoir près de Tosh sous le regard attentif de son patron.

"Bien! Tosh, est-ce que la Faille va se tenir tranquille la semaine prochaine?" demanda Jack, sachant déjà la réponse pour l'avoir demandé quelques minutes plus tôt à son informaticienne adorée.

"Pas d'activité majeure." répondit-elle avec un doux sourire qui la caractérisait tant.

"Très bien! Dans ce cas, je vous informe que l'équipe va tourner à moindre effectif pour la semaine prochaine." déclara Jack avec un sourire brillant.

Ianto releva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blesser. Non seulement il allait devoir aller à ce foutu séminaire mais en plus Jack s'en réjouissait. Ianto baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il lui avait semblé que tout allait bien entre eux, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière. Apparament pas pour le Capitaine. Ianto aurait dû s'en douter. Jack voulait l'éloigner de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit précedemment. Ianto releva les yeux et tomba sur le sourire vainqueur de Gwen. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Gwen, de son côté, lâcha un sourire vainqueur surtout en voyant l'air désemparé de Ianto. Elle avait réussi. Ianto serait loin du Hub et surtout loin de Jack. La voie était totalement libre, aucun teaboy pour les interrompre. Et vu le sourire de Jack, il était tout aussi heureux qu'elle de ne plus avoir Ianto dans ses pattes.

Jack observa tendrement Ianto et vit la fragilité du jeune homme refaire surface. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et tout son corps était dans une position de défense contre le monde. Ianto semblait être blessé parce qu'il avait dit et Jack comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il allait rectifier ça très vite.

"Owen! Tu seras aux manettes de Torchwood pour la semaine prochaine. Ianto et moi seront absents, un séminaire à suivre." déclara Jack en souriant au jeune médecin qui semblait ravi de cette annonce. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir tilté qu'il n'aurait pas le délicieux café du jeune homme pour la semaine entière.

Gwen releva la tête dans un geste si brusque qu'il lui fit mal au cou. Non! Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Seul Ianto devait partir à ce séminaire minable. Gwen se retourna vers Ianto, sur le visage duquel on pouvait lire ce qui ressemblait à un plaisir sans nom, et lui envoya un regard assassin que le jeune homme ne remarqua pas, bien trop occupé à regarder leur patron.

"Jack! Tu ne peux pas y aller." s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu dois rester."

"Gwen! Comme tu le dis tout le temps, je dois vous laisser un peu d'autonomie. C'est l'occasion rêvée." s'exclama avec enthousiasme le Capitaine.

"Mais...pourquoi?"

"Et bien, Ianto a reçu une invitation pour ce séminaire et il se trouve que les patrons y sont également conviés. J'ai donc décidé de l'accompagner. Et pas de discution." répondit Jack en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Gwen sortit en trombe de la salle, se fichant épérdument des regards de ses collègues sur elle alors que Jack et Ianto partageaient un sourire. Une semaine en tête-à-tête. C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Owen et Tosh repartirent à leurs travaux, les deux amis discutant joyeusement du poste du médecin pour la semaine prochaine. Une fois seuls, Jack vint s'asseoir au côté du jeune homme.

"Vraiment Monsieur?" demanda Ianto, les yeux pétillant d'espoir.

"Mon cher Ianto, une semaine en tête-à-tête avec toi, comment dire non?" s'exclama Jack avec un clin d'oeil avant de se pencher sur Ianto et de déposer un long baiser sur sa joue. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et chacun sentit son coeur accélérer au contact. Jack se détacha de Ianto et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le Capitaine se relever. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gallois et serra doucement avant de s'abaisser au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci.

"Le rendez-vous est pris M. Jones." souffla Jack avec un sourire avant d'embrasser le sommet de la tête de Ianto.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack sortit rejoindre son bureau alors que Ianto résistait tant bien que mal au grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il ramassait les tasses de café.

**...**


	11. It's a date?

****_Hey les gens, je suis enfin de retour. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais je me suis laissé un peu acaparé par les cours et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à démarrer cette nouvelle partie. Je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant. Bon le chapitre n'est pas très passionnant mais il fallait bien faire la transition, j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. Bonne lecture les gens._

* * *

><p>La veille du départ arriva enfin, apportant à chacun son lot de préoccupations. Owen ne communiquait plus avec Jack que par des regards noirs maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que pas de Ianto égalé pas de café pour une semaine. Gwen, elle, fulminait de voir son plan se retourner contre elle. C'est elle qui aurait dû profiter d'une semaine en tête-à-tête avec son capitaine. Loin d'elle, la galloise ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher Jack de séduire le teaboy et de le glisser dans son lit. Harkness, lui, depuis son annonce, décollait rarement ses yeux de Ianto, du magnifique Gallois qui allait être son partenaire pour toute la semaine prochaine. Des moments seul avec le jeune homme, au calme, sans faille ni Gwen pour les déranger, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que Ianto et lui pourraient enfin construire une relation saine, devenir amis pour s'unir ensuite comme amants. Et c'est avec amusement qu'il voyait le jeune homme devenir nerveux au fur et à mesure que le jour fatidique approchait. Le Gallois n'en finissait plus de rougir dès que Jack lui montrait son interêt mais Ianto ne fuyait rien de ce que Jack lui offrait, que ce soit sourires, regards ou caresses. Toshiko, quant à elle, s'amusait devant l'attitude de ses trois garçons, du flirt entre les deux jolis bruns aux yeux bleus et les simagrés de son ami médecin.<p>

Après de dernières recommandations à Owen, Jack leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux et leur souhaita de passer une bonne semaine. Seul Ianto était encore dans les archives et Jack espérait bien passer quelques minutes avec lui afin de planifier leur départ du lendemain. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le jeune homme vienne à lui.

**...**

Ianto remonta des archives, les mains tremblantes de nervosité. Ces derniers jours, il avait été dans un état qui oscillait entre l'excitation et l'anxieté. A partir de demain, il serait en tête-à-tête avec son patron sans rien pour les déranger ormis une invasion extraterrestre massive.

Ianto ignorait ce qu'il attendait de cette semaine. L'approfondissement de leur relation pour se fonder dans une amitité saine et unie ou plus. Le Gallois ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ce que leur relation prenne un tournant plus intime. Ces dernières semaines avaient été très agréables. Voir Jack se soucier de lui malgré l'horrible trahison dont il avait été victime avait fait beaucoup de bien au jeune homme et il avait enfin recommencer à profiter de la vie et à avoir de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

"J'aime le point de vue." s'exclama une voie charmeuse derrière lui.

Ianto se retourna vivement et rougit devant le regard débauché de son patron qui visiblement l'attendait, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Jack, déjà vêtu de son manteau, attendait tranquillement assis sur le canapé que Ianto réapparaisse. Le Capitaine laissa échapper une moue boudeuse tout en se relevant avant de venir au plus près du corps de son subordonné.

"Quoique cette vue est tout aussi magnifique." souffla-t-il, le regard brûlant le corps entier du jeune Gallois.

"Je peux faire quelquechose pour vous Monsieur?" demanda Ianto en baissant les yeux de gêne devant le regard aguicheur de son patron.

"A vrai dire mon cher Gallois, tu peux faire trois choses pour moi." s'amusa Jack. "Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu relèves tes sublimes yeux bleus pour que je puisse me perdre dedans."

Ianto obéit, le coeur battant devant l'affection que portait la voix de Jack. Le Capitaine sourit comme toujours devant les orbes illuminées de son protegé et se perdit quelques secondes dans l'azur de ses yeux.

"Splendide!" s'exclama Jack comme s'il venait d'ouvrir son cadeau de Noël.

Ianto baissa de nouveau les yeux devant le plaisir qu'affichait son patron.

"Hep!Hep!Hep!" s'exclama de nouveau Jack en relevant le visage de Ianto à l'aide de sa main.

"Désolé." sourit timidement Ianto en détournant le regard.

"Je trouverai une occasion de te faire pardonner." sourit Jack en plongeant ses yeux dans celui de son ami. "Ensuite, j'aimerai voir cet adorable sourire que tu as quand tu prépares ton divin café." ajouta Jack en fermant les yeux de plaisir comme s'il se déléctait du dit-café. "A moins que je ne le mérite pas." déclara dramatiquement Jack.

Ianto lâcha un sourire devant les simagrés de son patron et lorsque Jack le vit, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Et pour la troisième chose Monsieur?" demanda calmement Ianto.

Jack lâcha le menton du jeune homme pour venir prendre l'une de ses mains entre les deux siennes puis la porta contre son torse.

"Acceptes-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir?" demanda Jack, ne montrant rien de son anxieté.

"Il est plus de 21 heures Monsieur. Les restaurants ne servent plus." répondit Ianto en rougissant de l'étreinte de leurs mains.

"Comment tu peux savoir l'heure sans regarder ta montre?" s'exclama Jack sans défaire sa prise sur la main du jeune homme.

"Je sais tout Monsieur." sourit Ianto. "Et je l'ai lu sur l'ordinateur derrière vous Capitaine." ajouta-t-il amusé.

Jack se retourna vivement pour vérifier ses dires avant de faire de nouveau face au jeune Gallois. Il bouda légèrement puis sourit de nouveau à son employé.

"Pour répondre à l'autre question?" demanda-t-il pour couper court.

"Hum...je...d'accord." souffla Ianto.

"Fantastique!" s'exclama Jack en portant la main de Ianto à ses lèvres pour la baiser.

Ianto resta paralysé devant l'enthousiasme enfantin de son capitiane alors que celui-ci attrapait le manteau du jeune homme. Ianto allait le prendre des mains de son patron alors que ce dernier recula pour l'en empêcher.

"Tu le fais toujours pour moi, il est temps que je te rende la pareille." sourit Jack en faisant signe au Gallois de se tourner.

Ianto obéit et laissa Jack lui glisser son manteau sur ses épaules. Les mains fortes de son patron s'attardèrent sur ses épaules dans des gestes qui étaient familiers au majordome. Le Capitaine plongea son nez dans les cheveux de jais de son employé et se félicita que Ianto soit parfaitement détendu sous son toucher.

"Tu es très beau lorsque tu rougis." souffla Jack avec un sourire avant de déposer un baiser fantôme dans les cheveux de son Gallois.

Ianto baissa la tête, les joues en feu sous le compliment de son patron alors que celui-ci glissa une main sur les reins du jeune homme et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent rejoindre la civilisation.

**...**

Le dîner se transforma en une barquette de fish & chips face à la baie de Cardiff. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, partageant un repas généreusement offert par le Capitaine, au grand amusement du plus jeune.

"Je pensais que je devais manger plus de légumes." se moqua Ianto en attrapant une frite avant de la brandir devant son patron.

"Et bien, je me dois d'entretenir tes formes généreuses." répondit Jack avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

"En me faisant grossir?" demanda un Ianto Jones plus que sarcastique au grand ravissement de son patron qui adorait voir ce côté de son employé.

"J'ai bien l'intention de te faire faire du sport." répondit le Capitaine en attrapant la frite de Ianto et de l'engloutir.

Ianto secoua la tête, faussement désespéré, avec un sourire qui trahissait son amusement. Jack lui offrit un grand sourire innocent.

"Tu es prêt pour demain?" demanda-t-il innocement.

Ianto hocha timidement la tête, mal à l'aise au souvenir de ce qui les attendait. Jack le vit et se rapprocha du jeune homme et glissa son bras autour de la taille du Gallois. Ianto se tendit, le souffle court, incapable de regarder son patron, puis se calma lorsque Jack fit effet de sa magie et caressa légèrement sa hanche.

"J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de te voir autrement que dans un costume. Non parce que, j'adore tes costumes. Dieu que je les aime! Mais, j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas de revoir cette paire de jeans parce que WAHOU!" s'exclama Jack pour essayer de détendre le jeune homme.

Ianto éclata de rire devant le flirt équivoque de son patron et il oublia complétement son appréhension. Jack était un homme extraordinaire avec qui l'on ne s'ennuyait jamais. La semaine prochaine serrait pleine de bons moments. Il était certain que le Capitaine ferait tout pour.

"Tu es très beau lorsque tu es heureux." souffla tendrement Jack en reposant son manteau sur l'épaule du jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux.

Ianto rougit et tourna légèrement son visage vers celui de son Capitaine.

"Merci." souffla-t-il. "Et aussi pour m'accompagner."

"Arrête donc de me remercier pour cela. Je n'allais pas rater une occasion pareille de te connaître mieux." sourit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ianto hocha la tête avec un sourire et les deux hommes retournèrent à leur contemplation de l'océan.

**...**

Comme tout gentleman qui se respecte, Jack raccompagna Ianto jusqu'à chez lui après une ballade nocturne ponctuée de rires devant les âneries du Capitaine Harkness.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné." sourit Ianto devant la porte de son immeuble.

"Cardiff peut être dangereuse la nuit. Un aussi beau spécimen comme toi risque beaucoup à se promener seul dans les rues." répondit Jack dans une parfaite imitation chevaleresque.

"Ca sonnait mieux dans votre tête." déclara Ianto avec son fameux levé de sourcil sceptique.

Jack attrapa son torse comme si un coup lui était porté au coeur avec une fausse expression de douleur sur le visage. Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et attendit patiemment que son Capitaine reprenne contenance.

"Repose-toi bien. Je viendrais te chercher en début d'après-midi." expliqua Jack après s'être calmé.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi demain matin?" demanda Ianto, désireux de se rendre utile.

"Je veux que tu te reposes Ianto." déclara Jack, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Tu t'épuises à la tâche, tu mérites une pause. Et je te veux en forme pour notre semaine en tête-à-tête." ajouta-t-il.

Ianto hocha la tête, un peu déçu de ne voir son Capitaine que le lendemain après-midi. Jack lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de se baisser et d'attraper la main de Ianto pour effectuer un parfait baisemain. Ianto rougit devant la courtoisie de son patron.

"Bonne nuit Ianto." souffla Jack, avec un regard plein de tendresse pour le jeune homme.

"Bonne nuit Monsieur." murmura en retour Ianto avant de dégager sa main et de marcher vers la porte.

Jack lui resta le temps de s'assurer que Ianto était bien rentré mais c'est alors qu'il vit le jeune homme s'arrêter dans sa marche, rester immobile quelques secondes avant qu'il revienne sur ses pas. Jack allait lui demander ce qui se passait lorsque Ianto déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue puis reprit sa marche.

Ianto ne se retourna pas, encore trop choqué de son geste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, c'était juste que, cette soirée étaient l'une des meilleures qu'il ait passé depuis trop longtemps et il voulait remercier Jack pour cela. Lorsque Ianto ferma la porte, son regard se posa quelques secondes sur son patron qui avait l'air tout aussi choqué que lui mais qui arborait tout de même un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le coeur plus serein, Ianto se hâta de monter rejoindre son appartement, ne se doutant pas qu'au dehors, Jack ne quitta pas le pavé tant qu'il ne vit pas la lumière de son salon s'allumer.

**...**

Jack débarqua dans le Hub avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'empreinte de celles de Ianto sur sa joue. Les rares passants l'avaient sûrement prit pour un idiot avec ce sourire qui refusait de le quitter. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir? Ianto avait enfin initié un contact phyisque entre eux et quel contact. Jack espérait qu'il réitérerait son geste. Joyeusement, il retira son manteau et le laissa tomber sur la chaise de Tosh avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de son bureau. Cependant, ce qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau lui fit perdre son sourire. Assis dans son siège, Gwen Cooper dans sa plus belle arrogance le fixait du regard.

"Retire tes fesses de mon siège Gwen." déclara Jack qui n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un usurpe sa place.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'approcher, posant sa main sur le bras de Jack. Le Capitaine soupira, épuisé à l'avance d'avoir à se battre avec elle.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Jack et je pense que tu ne devrais pas aller à ce séminaire avec Ianto. Tu es notre chef, tu es utile."

"Je te remercie de me juger utile Gwen!" ironisa Jack en croisant les bras. "Ton approbation compte beaucoup pour moi."

La jeune femme lui sourit en réponse, n'ayant rien percu de ton acerbe que lui offrait son patron.

"Et en plus d'insulter le travail de Ianto, je vois que tu ne te gênes pas pour insulter également celui de Tosh et la capacité d'Owen à être un bon chef."

"Je n'ai jamais dit cela!" s'exclama Gwen, outrée. "Owen et Tosh sont très capables."

"Tout comme l'est Ianto." rétorqua Jack. "Et je te conseille de sortir d'ici parce que, vois-tu, je réagis assez mal lorsqu'on insulte mon équipe." grogna le Capitaine en ôtant sa main de son bras.

"Je fais partie de ton équipe."

"Vraiment? Parce que, pour ma part, je ne ferrai pas confiance à quelqu'un qui doute des capacités de ses collègues." ajouta-t-il en la défiant du regard.

Gwen tint son regard, véxée au plus haut point, avant de partir enragée, faisant claquer ses pas comme le ferrait un enfant capricieux. Jack soupira. Cette semaine loin de Gwen lui ferait le plus grand bien et elle se rendrait peut-être compte à quel point Ianto était précieux pour cette équipe. Sinon, il allait devoir prendre des mesures. Le coeur de Torchwood, il commençait à croire qu'il s'était trompé sur ce point.

Jack essaya de se calmer de la colère dans laquelle la visite de Gwen l'avait glissé. Voyant qu'il n'y fit rien, Jack attrapa son manteau avant de disparaître de nouveau dans l'obscurité de Cardiff, attendant avec impatience que le jour se lève.

**...**

Ianto, après avoir réarrangé son sac pour le lendemain, se glissa dans son lit, profitant de pouvoir dormir toute la matinée, l'esprit désormais plus serein à la semaine qui allait suivre. C'est avec un sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il se fit rafler dans les bras de Morphée sans se douter que par sa fenêtre l'on pouvait distinguer une silhouette, manteau au vent, perché sur les hauteurs d'un toit, tourné dans sa direction.

**...**


	12. On the Road Again

_Je sais, je sais. Ce fut long! Shame on me! Vous avez le droit de me pendre mais juste pour vous informer, contrairement à Jack, je ne suis pas immortel et donc, si vous me tuez vous n'aurez jamais la fin de cette histoire. Pensez-y. Bref, après mes semaines d'examens et de révisions, je profite de mes vacances pour vous poster cette suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaîra. Je vous promets que d'ici un mois j'ai fini l'année de fac et j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à cette histoire. En attendant bonne lecture et merci à tous de votre patience alors que je mériterai d'être lapidée à coup de pierres._

* * *

><p>Jack était enfin prêt à rejoindre l'appartement de Ianto et surtout, à passer toute une semaine en comité privé avec lui. Jack atrappa son sac avant de descendre de son bureau. Comme il s'y attendait, seul sa jolie Toshiko était là, toujours prête à travailler. Un dimanche matin, il n'espérait pas voir Owen et Gwen avant son départ. Tant mieux. Il pouvait gérer les regards noirs d'Owen mais il n'était pas sûr de supporter une fois de plus une tentative pour l'empêcher de partir de la part de Gwen sans l'obliger à danser un tango avec Janet. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, ça pourrait devenir une vidéo sympa pour les soirées cinéma qu'il prévoyait d'organiser pour son équipe ou juste pour son teaboy, cela dépenderait sûrement de son humeur.<p>

Bref, le Capitaine s'avança près de son petit génie et la jeune femme releva son joli sourire sur lui.

"Bon! J'ai mis Owen aux commandes cette semaine mais je compte sur toi pour le surveiller. L'empêcher de devenir un savant fou." sourit le chef de Torchwood.

"Je ferrai de mon mieux Jack." répondit-elle.

"Dans ce cas, j'y vais. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre notre magnifique gallois." ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

"Notre?" taquina la jeune japonaise en haussant un sourcil amusé.

"Si ce n'est qu'avec toi, je veux bien partager." sourit Jack en embrassant tendrement la joue de son amie. "Je te promets de faire attention à lui." ajouta-t-il en voyant ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme.

Jack n'était pas aveugle. Tosh avait été certainement ma première à pardonner à Ianto et à s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était bien son petit génie. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir dans son équipe. Après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa petite fille, Jack enfila son manteau, attrapa son sac et monta à l'office de tourisme.

**...**

Jack allait rentrer dans l'office de tourisme mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Gwen jouait avec les prospectus que Ianto avait soigneusement rangé hier, troublant le système de tri impeccable de son coéquipier. Jack hésita entre débarquer et sauver le travail de son employé puis subir les arguments hystériques de Gwen ou se faire discret et sortir par l'ascenceur. Le Capitaine se décida pour la deuxième solution. Il demanderait à Toshiko d'arranger le présentoir de Ianto pendant que les deux hommes seraient à leur séminaire. Il n'avait pas du tout l'envie de se fâcher avec Gwen et qu'elle gâche sa journée de route avec Ianto. Sans un bruit, Jack redescendit dans le Hub.

Tosh travaillait sur de nouveaux calculs lorsqu'elle vit son Capitaine apparaître de nouveau. Elle le questionna du regard et Jack lui offrit un haussement d'épaules et un sourire penaud pour réponse. Tosh lâcha un sourire tendre devant l'air de petit garçon qu'arborait son patron.

"Gwen?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement taquine en voyant son téméraire capitaine fuir l'ennemi.

"Je savais bien que je t'aimais pour autre chose que tes talents informatiques ma graine d'Einstein." déclara Jack avec son plus grand sourire alors qu'un profond rougissement apparaissaient sur les joues de la jeune japonaise.

Et bien oui, elle était peut-être amoureuse d'Owen et Jack n'avait d'yeux que pour Ianto, cela n'empêchait qu'elle était une femme et quelle femme pouvait résister au charme légendaire du Capitaine Jack Harkness? Jack monta sur l'ascenceur d'un pas léger et commença son ascençion avec un clin d'oeil pour sa collègue.

**...**

Après avoir courru loin de la place pour ne pas se faire voir de Gwen, Jack se retrouva devant l'immeuble de Ianto, attendant avec impatience que le jeune Gallois descende. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

S'il se voyait, Jack était certain qu'il avait la même tête que dans les cartoons, des yeux énormes, la mâchoire au sol et la langue pendante. Le rire moqueur du jeune homme en skate qui le frôla ne le persuada pas du contraire.

Ianto était magnifique et quand il disait magnifique, ce n'était pas le genre de beauté que Jack pouvait trouver en chaque personne. Oh non! Loin de là! Ianto avait cette beauté cristaline, cette fragilité qui donnait l'impression que son corps tout entier reflétait la pureté de son âme et de la bonté de son coeur. Et le fait qu'il soit toujours habillé avec beaucoup d'élégance ne faisait que le rendre bien plus beau.

Jack savait qu'il avait demandé à Ianto de porter de nouveau cette paire de jeans mais il se serait traité de crétin si Ianto l'avait écouté. Parce que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater cette paire de jeans gris clair sur Ianto. Surtout quand il suggérait assez sans déclencher une émeute ailleurs que dans le pantalon de Jack bien entendu. Quoique le Capitaine serait très heureux de sauver les fesses de Ianto, il savait à quel point elles valait le coup d'être sauvées après avoir passé des journées entières à les admirer.

Le reste de la tenue de Ianto était tout aussi agréable. Un t-shirt vert, décidement toutes les couleurs sieds au teint de porcelaine de son subordonné, assez près du corps pour que l'on remarque la poitrine tonique du jeune homme, le tout rehaussé d'une veste de sport noir. Il semblerait que Ianto ait suivi son conseil et ait décidé de se détendre lors de cette semaine. Jack était habillé comme d'habitude mais il avait prévu d'autres tenues pour pouvoir choisir laquelle d'entres elles éveilleraient le plus le désir de Ianto et de la ressortir pour leur premier rendez-vous qu'il l'espérait, serait dès leur retour de ce séminaire béni du ciel.

Jack lâcha un sourire et lorsque son jeune employé arriva devant lui, le Capitaine se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du Gallois. Celui-ci rougit tout en souriant à son ami.

"Cette paire de jeans est encore plus incroyable que l'autre." souffla Jack avec un sourire à l'oreille de Ianto.

"Bonjour quand même." répondit Ianto en se détachant du souffle de Jack.

"Oh! Bonjour mon beau gallois." sourit Jack, amusé de la répartie de son compagnon.

Ianto mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour cacher le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître suite aux paroles de son Capitaine.

"Prêt à y aller?" demanda Jack en présentant galament son bras.

Ianto hocha doucement la tête avant de passer son bras sous celui de son patron et de se diriger vers la voiture de Ianto.

"Je suis sûr que tout le monde est jaloux de nous en ce moment." sourit Jack avec un clin d'oeil pour son garçon.

"De nous?" demanda Ianto, visiblement sceptique. De lui, certes, être au bras d'un homme tel que Jack, forcément, plus d'une femme et même d'un homme tuerait pour prendre sa place. Mais Iantp était conscient que le Capitaine pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux que lui. Seulement, pour l'instant qu'il avait l'attention de Jack, il n'allait pas refuser au risque de se blesser encore plus. Il avait déjà le coeur trop brisé pour refuser l'apaisement que la présence de Jack lui apportait.

"Qui ne le serait pas? Un couple parfaitement assorti comme le nôtre." s'exclama Jack en embrassant la joue de Ianto.

"A moins qu'ils pensent que je suis un jeune homme très serviable qui promène son grand-père." déclara Ianto en levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire taquin.

Jack ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de choc alors que lui et Ianto s'étaient arrêtés de marcher.

"Oh Jones!" grogna Jack avec un grand sourire carnassier avant de se mettre à courir après son amie.

Heureusement pour lui, malgré la surprise, Ianto avait de très bons réflèxes et s'était mis à courir très rapidement. C'était puéril, c'était enfantin mais Ianto s'amusait tellement, bien plus que ces dernières années. Jack quant à lui, adorait voir que son Ianto, le réservé et timide gallois qui avait toute son attention, se laissait aller à courir en riant, lui montrant l'enfant qu'il avait été. Près de la voiture du jeune homme, Jack accéléra et attrapa le Gallois par la taille avant de la plaquer contre la portière et de se laisser peser sur lui. Le rire de Ianto mourut lentement en sentant le corps de tonique de son patron contre le sien et les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent plus du regard.

Les yeux de Ianto étaient incroyablement brillants des larmes de rire qui menaçaient de couler. Jack captura avec attention ce regard dans sa mémoire. Il posa sa mains sur la joue de Ianto et lui offrit un sourire doux auquel le jeune homme répondit timidement.

"Sache que je vais me venger plus tard Jones." déclara Jack avec un sourire amusé.

"Promesse Capitaine! Promesse!" répliqua le Gallois sur le même ton.

"Je tiens toujours mes promesses mon cher gallois." souffla Jack à l'oreille de Ianto avant de déposer un long baiser dans le cou du jeune homme, juste sous son oreille. Ianto ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son patron sur sa peau et son souffle se fit plus court. Sans s'en rendre compte, le beau brun pencha sa tête contre celle de Jack. Les lèvres du Capitaine quittèrent la peau de porcelaine de Ianto mais il ne se détacha pas pour autant, surtout lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme se blotissait contre lui. Jack enfouit son nez dans le cou de Ianto. Ce dernier posa timidement ses mains sur les hanches de son patron. Jack sourit contre la peau de son compagnone et après avoir respiré le parfum de celui-ci, il redessina la courbe du cou de Ianto à l'aide du bout de son nez.

"Tu sens très bon." sourit Jack en levant les yeux sur le jeune homme.

"Merci." répondit Ianto en rougissant légèrement.

Jack se détacha enfin du jeune homme et lui sourit.

"On y va. Je compte bien profiter de cette semaine où je ne t'aurai rien que pour moi." s'exclama Jack en ouvrant la portière pour Ianto. Ianto sourit avant de prendre place dans la voiture. Jack, tout bon gentleman qu'il était, referma la porte et se glissa rapidement derrière le volant...avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas les clés. Il se retourna vers Ianto, qui le regardait, grandement amusé. Jack fit un petit sourire penaud avant que Ianto ne lève ses hanches pour pouvoir récupérer les clés dans la poche de son pantalon. Jack laissa échapper un long gémissement en voyant que le mouvement de bassin du jeune homme n'avait fait que lui offrir une vue agréable sur l'entrejambe de Ianto. Celui-ci lui tendit les clés, le rouge aux joues. Jack mit rapidement le contact avec un léger rire en voyant l'émoi dans lequel son gémissement avait laissé son Gallois.

"En route mon beau garçon." s'exclama Jack avec un baiser sur la joue chauffée de ce dernier.

**...**

Jack les avait conduit rapidement hors de la ville et la voiture filait à travers la campagne galloise. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ses prévisions pour la semaine qui arrivait. Jack, sentant qu'il perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées, se décida à engager la conversation.

"Je ne t'aurai pas pris pour un fan des Beatles." sourit Jack.

Ianto fronça les sourcils se demandant d'où Jack sortait cela. Son patron baissa le regard sur son t-shirt et Ianto comprit enfin en voyant son haut à l'éffigie des quatre enfants de Liverpool.

"Je ne suis aps très différent de tout le monde. C'est rare qu'un adolescent résiste aux Beatles." sourit timidement Ianto.

"Je peux comprendre." déclara Jack . "Tu me croirais si je te disais que je les ai vu en vrai?"

Ianto lâcha un léger rire amusé. "Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je parie que vous avez flirté avec Paul."

"Pourquoi lui?" demanda Jack, amusé que Ianto en arrive à cette conclusion.

"C'est le plus mignon." répondit le Gallois en haussant les épaules.

"J'aurai pu tenter quelquechose si je ne pensais pas qu'il couchait avec Lennon."

"Vous êtes pas sérieux?" s'exclama Ianto, incrédule.

Jack sourit en voyant Ianto autant passionné par le sujet.

"Ils s'aimaient. Mais il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans. C'était...c'était l'amour brut." souffla Ianto.

"Comment ça?" demanda Jack, curieux de savoir comment Ianto concevait l'amour.

" Eh bien...ils se sont fait du mal, beaucoup de mal." commença Ianto, hésitant et baissant le regard, trop conscient de leur propre situation. "Mais, à la fin, ils se sont toujours aimés." murmura-t-il.

Jack sourit tristement avant d'attraper la main du jeune homme et de la serrer dans la sienne. Ianto releva les yexu et lui sourit timidement.

"C'est peut-être justement pour cela que leur histoire est l'une des plus belles du XXème siècle." murmura Jack, les yeux profondément enfouis dans ceux de son compagnon. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il déposa un baiser sur leurs mains enlacées avant de les reposer sur la cuisse du jeune homme et les laissa là alors que le silence reprenait ses droits.

**...**

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto était profondément endormi alors que Jack était toujours au volant. Selon le GPS, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Jack posa son regard et sourit en voyant le profil de Ianto, paisible. Il leva la main et caressa du dos de ses doigts la joue d'albâtre de son Gallois avec un sourire tendre. Comme un réflèxe, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et se pencha dans la caresse. Jack laissa son pouce s'égarer sur les lèvres de son ami.

Jack releva les yeux lorsque le GPS annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Et bien, le cadre était plus qu'agréable. Une grande demeure victorienne se dressait devant avec un parc immense. Cela serait le prétexte à de longues balades au bras du bel endormi à ses côtés. Jack se gara rapidement avant de sortir, toujours aussi enthousiasmé par le cadre. Il attrapa leurs deux sacs avant d'ouvrir la portière de Ianto. Le Capitaine s'accroupit face à lui et observa tendrement le visage du jeune homme. Il caressa tendrement la tempe et la joue du jeune homme et ce dernier papillona des yeux.

Ianto se réveilla doucement en sentant quelque chose effleurer son visage. Après avoir clarifié sa vision, le Gallois tomba sur le sourire affectueux de son Capitaine.

"Bonjour la belle aux bois dormants." murmura tendrement Jack, apportant un léger sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. "Quoique si tu étais la belle aux bois dormants, j'aurai dû t'embrasser pour te réveiller. Quel dommage!" sourit Jack alors que Ianto rougissait à vue d'oeil. Le Capitaine se redressa et tendit sa main au jeune homme. Ce dernier glissa sa main dans la sienne et Jack entrelaça leurs doigts pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

"Merci." souffla Ianto avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son patron.

Jack, avec un énorme sousire sur les lèvres, attrapa son sac et tendit le sien à Ianto. Le jeune homme le remercia doucement et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée alors que le Gallois observait avec émerveillement leur demeure pour une semaine. Avant de franchir la porte, Ianto dégagea sa main.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bien vu dans ce genre de séminaire." se justifia très rapidement Ianto en voyant le regard blessé de son patron.

"Tu as raison." sourit Jack, soulagé de voir que la seule raison de cet éloignement était l'esprit logique du jeune homme et pas un refus de l'avoir près de lui.

Jack glissa sa main dans le bas du dos et ils s'avançèrent vers une femme d'âge mûr en tailleur qui se tenait là, attendant tous les participants.

"Vos noms messieurs." déclara-t-elle sans un sourire.

"Capitaine Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones." répondit Jack avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

La femme leur remit une clé sans même un regard pour le Capitaine. Ianto attrapa la clé en la remerciant poliment avant de faire signe à son patron boudeur de le suivre. Jack obéit et les deux hommes montèrent en silence.

"Déçu que votre charme légendaire n'ai pas marché Monsieur?" taquina Ianto.

Jack sourit avant d'attraper son compagnon et de le plaquer contre le mur.

"Mon charme ne fonctionne vraiment plus?" demanda Jack avec une moue boudeuse alors que son nez frôlait celui, adorable, de Ianto.

"Je...je ne crois pas." souffla Ianto alors que son regard dérivait sur les lèvres incroyablement tentantes de son patron.

"Je n'ai qu'une question. Est-ce que mon charme légendaire fonctionne sur toi, mon magnifique Gallois?" murmura-t-il alors que son regard bleu intense se plantait dans celui tout aussi intense et tout aussi bleu de son ami.

"Oui." avoua Ianto alors que son front se posait sur celui de son patron.

"Alors c'est tout ce qui compte." répondit Jack avec un sourire tendre.

Ianto lui donna un sourire timide avant qu'un bruit au bas des escaliers ne les sépare. Jack fit un clin d'oeil à Ianto avant d'attraper sa main et de finir de monter l'escalier d'un pas enjoué. Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa passer devant. Après avoir fermé la porte, Jack se retourna et détailla leur chambre. Même si la demeure était tout ce qu'il y a de plus victorien, leur chambre ressemblait davantage à la suite d'un hôtel. Deux fauteuils devant une cheminée, deux lits simples et une salle de bains. Simple mais au moins Ianto et lui étaient dans la même chambre. Ianto choisit le lit de droite et Jack, après avoir posé son sac, ouvrit la porte-fenête qui donnait sur le balcon. Devant lui, le parc s'étalait avant de se poursuivre par la fôret. Jack prit une grande bouffée d'air frais alors que Ianto se plaçait à ses côtés.

"C'est beau." sourit Ianto.

"Très." répondit Jack alors que ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du visage de Ianto.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux sur son patron qui lui sourit complice. Jack passa un bras autour des épaules du Gallois et l'ammena doucement contre lui. Jack embrassa affectueusement le front de son teaboy. Il posa ensuite sa joue sur la tête de son compagnon alors que Ianto posa timidement sa tête sur l'épaule de son patron.

"On va pouvoir se reposer ici." murmura Jack alors que les deux hommes regardaient la verdure du parc. "On le mérite tous les deux."

Ianto hocha la tête avant de se blottir plus près de son patron.

**...**

Juste avant le repas, tous les participants devaient assister à leur première réunion. Jack et Ianto décidèrent de s'installer au fond, par habitude de vouloir avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs animateurs. A part la vieille aigrie de cet après-midi, l'équipe se composait d'une femme aux allures hippies, un sportif d'une trentaine excessivement excité, une jeune femme un peu trop naïve à son goût qui regardait son collègue sportif avec des yeux d'amoureuse entichée, et enfin une femme d'une quarantaine d'années relativement normale comparée aux autres.

Ianto, lui, observait avec attention les autres participants. Il avait déjà repéré le patron pervers, la secrétaire trop sûre de son sex-appeal, deux collègues visiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre sans l'avouer, une secrétaire assez prude, un playboy et deux jeunes femmes visiblement ravies d'être là. Et bien sûr, lui et Jack.

"Bonjour à tous. Je me nomme Mme. Lewis. Je suis la directrice de ce séminaire. Laissez-moi vous présenter vos animateurs. Tout d'abord, Mme Lewis qui sera là pour vos séances de compréhension mutuelle, M. Jonson sera votre coach sportif, Mlle Hunry sera l'assistante de vos différents coachs et enfin Mme. Kenry qui assurera la session théorique."

Jack chercha le regard de Ianto qui le regardait avec autant de sceptiscisme que lui. Ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils étaient tombés mais ça ressemblait davantage à une cure pour grands friqués qu'à un séminaire. Jack n'écoutait déjà plus et se concentra bien plus sur son compagnon qui, de temps à autre, lui lançait des regards accompagnés d'un sourire timide.

**...**

Vînt l'heure de se coucher. Jack était accoudé à la porte fenêtre, observant rêveusement les ombres de la lune jouer sur les pelouses du parc alors que Ianto finissait de se préparer pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bains, Jack se retourna et sourit à la vue de Ianto en débardeur blanc et caleçon, la peau illuminée par les rayons de la lune. Ianto se coucha et observa Jack alors qu'il était déjà profondément enfoui sous les couvertures. Le jeune homme examina avec attention le corps sculptural de son patron.

La poitrine tonique de Jack et ses abdos avaient de quoi faire rougir une nonne, et que dire de ses jambes. N'importe quelle femme digne de ce nom serait jalouse de la paire de jambes fabuleuses de son Capitaine. Le caleçon bleu que portait Jack ne cachait rien des fesses fermes et musclées de son patron. Quand il se coucha, Ianto sourit devant le roulement des muscles dorsaux de l'homme plus âgé.

"Bonne nuit." déclara Ianto avec un sourire pour son patron avant de fermer les yeux et de lui tourner le dos.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit en sentant une ombre au-dessus de lui. Jack se tenait là, un bras de chaque côté du jeune homme et il avait la tête penchée vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je peux vous aider Monsieur?" sourit doucement le jeune gallois.

"J'ai pas eu mon baiser de bonne nuit." déclara Jack avec sa meilleure moue de petit garçon.

Ianto sourit, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Jack. Celui-ci se releva, mimant une petite danse de la victoire alors que Ianto se recouchait avec un léger rire. Jack déposa un rapide baiser, identique au sien, sur la joue de Ianto et lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il vit son patron se jeter sur son lit avant de glisser sous les couvertures. Un beau sourire sur les lèvres, Ianto se laissa ravir par Morphée et Jack ferma les yeux en entendant la respiration tranquille de son jeune garçon, signe qu'il dormait.

**...**


End file.
